Imagine
by Tuesdayschild84
Summary: Jacob Black never imagined a world filled with vampires or werewolves. Legends passed down from generation to generation he told himself. But now staring into the eyes of his killer, did he have regrets? No.
1. Sour Beginnings

Outside POV

The rain falling on La Push beach caused most of the kids from town to run home, but not Jacob Black. He sat on the beach staring out over the cloudy water, soaking in the cool spring rain. Tomorrow everything would change, he sighed, tomorrow the reservation school was closing down for some much needed repairs and he, along with his friends, were off to Forks High School. He dreaded it, he had known his friends from the reservation forever, but in a school so much bigger the odds of him having his friends in all his classes was slim. He stood from the water logged beach and made his way back home, hands shoved deep in his pockets and head hung low. _Tomorrow was going to suck_, he groaned.

Edward Cullen lay in his large open room, a pair of headphones firmly attached to his ears, humming along with the soft jazz music from his IPod. He had just returned from hunting, small deer didn't appease his appetite like mountain lions but they would have to do. His siblings were spread throughout the large house, Alice and Jasper were making love in their room, Emmett and Rosalie were fighting over the remote downstairs, and his mother, Esme, was in the garden out back tending to the roses she loved. His father, Carlisle, worked at the local hospital and spent most nights there. He sighed, thoughts of immortality began to run through his head again. He unwillingly listened into the thoughts of his family, such love from Alice and Jasper, incredible passion from Emmett and Rose and Esme's thoughts were happily centered on Carlisle. '_A cruel joke'_, he thought, '_to be able to read the minds of those so much luckier than me, a cruel joke_.' He didn't have anyone to wake up next to or share his future with. He turned back to his music and began to unravel the delicate melody, maybe tomorrow would be better.

Jacob's POV

I let out a sigh as Embry pulled into the Forks High School parking lot.

"Try not to look so excited." Quil joked, opening the passenger door.

I slid out of the middle seat of the truck after him and groaned again, "This blow, seriously why couldn't we just take the next few months off."

"It'll be fine, you need to stop worrying." Quil said, patting me sympathetically on the back.

I flung my backpack over my shoulder and trudged through the heavy rain with my friends. We quickly found the office and patiently waited as the woman behind the desk gave each us our new assignments, we quickly compared them. My heart dropped, not a single class with anyone. I was going to be stuck in a new school, all alone. Someone shoot me now.

"Let's go back in. I'm sure she can change something around." Quil said halfheartedly.

"No, just forget it. It's only a few months at most." I shrugged, seriously what was the point in fighting? I didn't want to be here anyway.

"Well, we'll see you at lunch." He tried to reassure me, but it wasn't working.

My friends smiled and hurriedly separated into different directions, leaving me alone with my map of the school. I found his way to my first class, English, and was relieved when the teacher didn't make me introduce myself. The students stared but none seemed too really care about the new boy in class, they must have been told about us transferring in. The morning flew by, thankfully, and before I knew it the bell for lunch rang. I grabbed an apple from the lunch line and scanned the room for my friends. I quickly spotted Embry and Quil huddled together at a small table at the back end of the room.

"Hey." I said with a smile, the first of the day.

"There you are." Embry announced loudly.

"So how's it going?" Quil asked, pulling out a chair for me.

"Not too bad, haven't really talked to anyone though." I replied, biting into the apple and sitting down.

"Me either, but hey there are some seriously hot chicks here." Quil mused.

"I know there's this chick in my Spanish class, seriously hottest chick I've ever seen." Embry replied. I ignored them, I was use to their hormones raging ramped.

Embry stood and scanned the room "There, see her, the blonde?"

I turned to look but couldn't see beyond the first few clusters of students.

"Dude, she's a Cullen." Quil sounded perturbed.

"I don't care what she is, as long as she's mine." Embry said with puppy dog eyes.

"Remember? Seth's talked about them before." Quil sounded more annoyed now.

Embry laughed, "Oh yeah, the vampires." He mocked in his best Dracula impression.

"Vampires? Seriously?" I said annoyed. I never believed the storied my elders had passed down, many seemed farfetched and some, like the vampire legend, seemed just ridiculous.

"Come on now, don't you believe in the Cold Ones?" Embry joked again.

"Stupid superstitions, no wonder everyone is avoiding us. Crazies like you believing in vampires." I stood on the last word and caught a glimpse of the Cullen's, all 5 sets of eyes were on me, but my eyes quickly locked on one. He was young with bronze hair and dark haunting eyes that seemed to burrow into mine as if he were trying to read my mind. Chills ran up my spine and I quickly sat back down.

"I, um…." I stammered, unable to form words in my head.

"You okay?" Embry asked.

"Yea, just need to throw this away." I shook the apple core in my hand.

I wanted to look back at the Cullen's again. I wanted to see if he was still staring at me. I tried to stealthy turn my head around but still couldn't see him through the crowd. The bell rang, I quickly jumped up to stare at the family across the room but they were already gone.

We walked from the cafeteria together, "What do you guys have now?" I asked.

"Gym." They answered in unison, "You?"

I glanced down at his schedule and groaned, "Biology 2."

We parted ways, I wished I could be heading to Gym right now, to be with my friends, playing basketball or running, but no I was going to waste away in Biology.

The bell rang and I tried to pick up my speed, but trying to maneuver through a hallway with books and a map was hard. I slid into Biology and smiled at the teacher, hoping that my tardiness would be chalked up to my newbie status. The teacher quickly introduced himself (I didn't even bother to remember his name), handed me a battered textbook, and pointed to the only available seat. I turned to where the teacher pointed and there he was, the bronze haired boy from the cafeteria, staring wide-eyed at me. I walked gingerly toward the open seat next to him and smiled at him. He didn't smile back, instead his body tensed up, his muscled flexed from under his form fitting shirt and for a moment he looked as though he was going to be sick. I quickly sat down and scooted toward the edge of the table, as far away from the strange boy as I possibly could.

The class dragged on, every few minutes I allowed myself to look over to see if my desk mate had moved, but he was as still as a statue. I began to doubt myself, what did I do to piss this guy off? '_That's really being self-involved'_, I thought, '_he doesn't even know me.'_ The bell rang and before and before I could blink the boy was off of his seat and headed for the door, I stood to leave but in my haste bumped into him. He was hard as rock, I fell to the ground. A low growl erupted from his throat, I began to shake.

"What are you?" I whimpered.

With that he was gone.

* * *

**A/N** Hey guys! I hope you like this, it's something new for me so we'll see where it goes! I'm working on Chapter 2 and it should be up later this week! Enjoy!


	2. Run Away

Edward's POV

I ran, out of that classroom, out of that school and half way through the next county until I was able to gain enough composure to actually relive what had just happened. What had happened? It was just another day, another tediously average day in a never ending world of boring when that smell, his smell. I leaned up against a large evergreen tree in a shallow wood and hit my head so hard on the bark that needles poured down. What was he? That smell, his smell, was so intoxicating. I almost wrecked everything Carlisle built for us here.

I closed my eyes and tried to push the scent from my head when I heard footstep closing in behind me.

"Emmett." I said, pinching my thumb and forefinger to my nose.

"Hey." He said quietly, sitting down next to me.

"What do you want?" I was shorter with him then I should be, but I didn't want to talk.

"You just left so fast, and then Alice…" he trailed off.

"Alice what?" I asked, but he didn't need to respond. He thought the answer before he could stop himself.

_She can't see your future any more_, he thought.

I laughed, "Well maybe she's just having a bad day like me."

"What's so bad about it?"

I sighed and hit the tree again, causing bark to shatter and pile in my hair. How was I supposed to explain the rest?

"One of the new students," I closed my eyes and relived the afternoon again, "He and his friends were at lunch remember? And you heard them say 'Cullen' so I listened in to read their minds, but I could only hear two of them."

"What about the third one?"

"Nothing. His mind was blank."

Emmett laughed, "Doesn't say much for him then, does it?"

I shook my head, "No, it means something's wrong with me."

He tried to control his laughter, "Naw, he was just across the room. Next time…"

"There will be no next time." I corrected.

"Why? What's the big deal, Edward?"

"He's in my Biology class. I couldn't read him there either and he was sitting right next to me for nearly an hour."

Emmett's brow creased as his mind raced with possible reasons for my sudden lack of ability.

"He's a Quileute's?" He asked with a puzzled look still upon his face.

Exhaustedly I replied, "Yes."

_What do you think it means Edward?_

I shrugged, "There's something else." I added quietly.

We sat in an immeasurable silence, years of living together taught him not to push me. How was I supposed to tell him that today I thought of killing an innocent boy? And not just him I would have killed the entire Biology class to get to that blood. Surely Emmett would understand, he had slipped up before but that was years ago.

I took an unneeded deep breathe, "I wanted to kill him." I stated it like a fact, maybe that would make it seem less appalling.

His eyes grew wide, "You can't read the kid?"

I nodded.

Emmett didn't look turned off, he just snickered, "That's it? That's why you bolted?"

I leapt to my feet and began to kick anything in my path, "You don't understand, I could taste his blood. I wanted to kill him." I boomed, my voice echoing for miles.

Emmett stayed calm, "That's okay ya know. Accidents happen. Just because you don't slip up doesn't mean you can't."

I laughed, "Accident? How is it an accident when I imagined the best ways to kill him? I can envision myself snapping the necks of everyone in that damn Biology class and leaving him for last so I can take my time. I wanted to kill him, slowly, painfully. It wouldn't be an accident, it would be a massacre."

I was losing composure, I needed to get away. "Can you please tell everyone I will be back soon? I just need to get away."

He shook his head, "No, Alice is freaking out. She says it's like you just vanish. I promised I would bring you home after that you can do what you want."

"What's she having a hard time predicting my death?" I was wallowing in my own self pity now. I had no right to take my frustration out on Emmett, but what else could I do?

"Get over yourself." Emmett said firmly.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, don't run away just because things got a little hard. Come home, talk to Carlisle and Esme. Don't be a martyr."

He was right. Since when did Emmett become the voice of reason? I nodded.

We headed home, Emmett's mind quickly turning from my horrible day to Rosalie, but as soon as we hit the Forks city limits his scent hit me again. My body began to shake. I wanted to turn around and run again but Emmett pushed me forward, keeping one hand on my shoulder the rest of the way. We made it home in a matter of minutes, the entire family sitting on the front porch waiting for us. Alice was sitting on the steps between Jaspers legs, her head was hidden in her hands. Esme looked worried, Rosalie as usual looked pissed but Carlisle just smiled.

"Welcome back son." He said as I walk up the steps and sat next to Alice.

"Hey." I tried to smile but seeing Alice in so much pain ripped my cold heart in two.

"She's searching." Jasper said softly, as if trying not to disturb her concentration.

"I take it no luck so far."

"Nothing, she lost your future after lunch. That's why when you ran off she thought you had died. Thankfully Emmett ran after you." Carlisle added.

Alice lifted her tiny head and shook it.

"Still nothing?" Esme asked concerned.

"No, I can see all of us going inside in a few minutes when it starts to rain…" she trailed off and closed her eyes, "It's like Edward's with us but I can't see him."

"Maybe he's a ghost." Emmett yelled with a laugh.

Rosalie hit him in the arm, "Just kidding. God, anyway it's not just Alice, Ed tell them about the new kid."

I quickly relived my afternoon again for the rest of the family. Everyone's thoughts seemed generally concerned that I couldn't read the new kid but the fact that I wanted to kill him immediately raised concerns. Rosalie was a bit more annoyed that we might have to move again, Jasper was slightly happy that he wasn't the only one with the human urges anymore, Esme and Alice kept using the word understandable but Carlisle's mind was the most honest.

'_Edward, did you kill him?'_ He thought.

I shook my head.

'_Then try and forgive yourself, you've done nothing wrong.'_

Just like Alice had predicted the rain began to fall and we all hurried inside. Everyone scattered to their various corners of the house, I went to my room and threw myself onto my couch. I pulled a pillow over my face and tried to drown out my family's anxious thoughts. There was a slight knock at my door.

"Come in." My yell muffled by the pillow.

The door opened, "You okay?" It was Carlisle.

I moved the pillow from my face and slid it under my head, "Not really."

He sat next to my feet at the end of the couch, "I think it's best if you stay home for a few days, at least until we can figure this out."

I nodded. I had already decided school was no longer an option for me.

We sat there in silence, over the decades together Carlisle learned to control his thoughts better than the others, who often let their imaginations run wild. I wanted to know what Carlisle really thought.

_He could read everyone else's why not this one bo_y? The thought floated though his mind quickly, that was the key question.

"I don't know. There's nothing special about him."

"Expect he smells good." He added.

I rolled my eyes, "They ALL smell good. He just smells….different." Trying to downplay the extent of my thirst.

Silence filled the room again, both of us searching our minds for possible clues but none coming. Carlisle excused himself, and finally I could get some peace and quiet. I tried everything I could to distract myself, music, books, even TV but nothing worked. I gave up and jumped out my window and ran for the forest, maybe hunting would make me feel better. I ran along the river, past our usual hunting grounds and past the edge of town. I was searching for something, I could feel my body pulling me in anomalous new directions. I heard an elk grazing nearby and quickly crouched down to attack, but then in the distance I caught a faint whiff of something I wanted. Something new.

I instantly turned and ran east, the smell getting stronger with every long stride. Venom began to fill my mouth, I was close. I slowed down and began to search, deer, fox, squirrel, '_No_' I hissed. Suddenly I realized where I was. _'Shit' _I murmured, I had crossed into the Quileute reservation. I turned to run but again but was stopped dead in my tracks. There it was, standing perfectly still in front of me, a snow white wolf.

* * *

**A/N** Hey guys and Happy Holidays! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far, it's my first fanfic so I was apprehensive to actually post it! So thank you so much! I'll be posting again around New Year and I promise to clear up the whole is the white wolf Jacob or not thing, and if Bella's coming. So Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah.


	3. Pain and Understanding

Edwards POV

I stood looking at the wolf in front of me, my mouth full of venom. I knelt down and rested my weight on the balls of my feet and sprang back to attack the beast staring at me, but suddenly that delicious smell filled my senses again. It wasn't coming from the wolf. From above me I heard a branch snap, I quickly dropped the wolfs gaze causing him to run from the woods. I turned to see what made the noise but then I saw him falling, twenty feet from where I stood Jacob Black was falling from the a treetop. I ran faster than I even had in my long life, stretched out my arms and caught him seconds before he hit the forest floor. His eyes were closed but I could hear his heart beating, I looked at his still face and smiled, the smell that had been haunting my very essence was even more alluring up close. He began to move.

"You." He muttered, not opening his eyes.

"Me."

He didn't speak again, I picked him up and quickly ran for the hospital.

Jacobs POV

I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it, the florescent lights made my already throbbing head ache more.

"Jake?"

I turned my head, another mistake, "Owe."

"Don't move kid." My dad said wheeling himself over to my bedside.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around at the pink curtains that concealed the room I was in.

"Emergency room. You fell from a tree."

Suddenly it all rushed back to me. I was taking a walk in the woods when I saw Edward Cullen running after something, I climbed up a tree and watched him. He looked like he was hunting but without any gear. Then I saw the wolf, first time I had ever seen on the reservation before, and then Cullen knelt down like he was going to jump it. That's when I fell, but I didn't hit the grounds, he caught me.

"Edward." I murmured.

"You okay?" My dad asked.

"Yeah." I lied. I wasn't okay, today had been too weird. Cullen was at least twenty feet away from me, how the hell did he catch me? And besides that I was way up that tree, I should have squished him on the way down. Just then the hideous curtains around my bed opened.

"Billy." The doctor said sticking out his hand to shake my dad's, my dad didn't take it.

"Dr. Cullen, nice to see you." My dad grunted through clenched teeth.

Dr. Cullen pulled back his hand and began to flip through my chart, "So Jacob how are you feeling?"

"Okay, my neck is sore." I said.

"Well that's to be expected with falling from a tree, any dizziness?"

I shook my head, "Wait, Cullen. You're Edwards…. Brother?" I asked.

He smiled, "Dad, but thanks for the complement."

He didn't look older than 25, "Oh, well good thing he was on the reservation otherwise I would have died."

My dad's head snapped toward me, "HE WAS ON OUR LAND?" He yelled, causing everyone in the surrounding beds to stare.

"I…. yea… so? What's wrong with that?" Clearly I had said too much.

He didn't answer me, instead he turned back toward Dr. Cullen, "You know the rules, keep control of your _children_." He exaggerated the last word.

Dr. Cullen seemed shocked but kept his composure, "Billy I am sorry and I assure you I will talk to Edward as soon as possible. I'm sure this was an accident."

"What's going on?" my question fell on deaf ears.

"I have no problem exposing you, if I as much as…" My dad was still furious but had quieted down.

"Billy, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"And I want you to keep them away from my son."

Dr. Cullen looked down, "Well they all have school together, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about that. But I assure you they will keep their distance."

My head was reeling, what was wrong with my dad? Why didn't the Cullen's' have to stay away from me? This was all making my head spin, or maybe that was the morphine in my IV.

"I think they can miss a few months of school, it's not like they will be missing anything." My dad said as if making a joke.

Dr. Cullen took a step toward my dad and whispered, "They can't stop going to school, but I will talk to them. We have kept our promise all this time. It was a mistake that won't happen again."

Edward walked in from the main door and quickly locked eyes with his dad, turned and walked into the waiting area.

"Jacob I want you to stay until that IV is done then you can leave."

I nodded.

"Cullen, don't forget." My dad said firmly.

"I won't." he replied, and walked away toward the waiting area.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just rest." He seemed on edge, very unlike him.

"I know when you're lying, so please tell me what's going on. And why were you so rude to my doctor? What do you want him to lace my IV with poison?"

He didn't smile, "I said rest."

The legends of my people came to the front of my mind. Seriously my dad couldn't really believe them, could he?

"Dad," I whispered, "You don't really think he's a vampire."

My dad's eyes widened at the word, "No."

I sighed with relief, thank God he wasn't crazy enough to believe all that hocus pocus crap.

"I know he is." He quickly added, turning his head toward the waiting area.

My jaw dropped, "You can't be serious, come on there's no such thing."

"Go to sleep Jacob," I opened my mouth to protest.

"Now!"

I shut my eyes and let my mind wander, vampires, sure why couldn't my Biology partner be a vampire? Oh and maybe my gym coach is the Easter bunny and that kid from English with the glasses is Harry Potter. A smile broke across my face, who could believe such crap? I felt myself drift in and out of a very light sleep, visions of vampires and Edward danced through my mind.

I heard the chair next to my head move slightly. "Dad." I said groggily.

"It's me." A velvety soft voice replied, I opened my eyes and there he was next to me.

"Edward."

"Are you okay?" He asked sympathetically.

"Where's my dad?"

"He went to fill out your discharge paperwork, I only have a minute."

I sat up and realized that the IV was gone and my blanket was folded at the end of my bed.

"Well what do you want?" I said harsher than I meant to.

He looked taken aback, "I, um, just wanted to make sure you were okay. And now that I have." He stood up to leave.

"Wait. I'm sorry, I've just had a long day."

He nodded, "Haven't we all."

"Bet yours wasn't as weird as mine." I said certain that I was right.

A crooked smile broke across his lips, "Bet you're wrong."

I laughed, "Well I'm not, but ya know who's counting? Anyway thanks for ya know, saving me and all that."

His smile fell, "Oh that, you're welcome."

"Yea, good thing you were hunting, otherwise who knows what could have happened."

He quickly leaned into me, "Your dad's coming, please don't tell anyone at school about this okay?"

I couldn't answer, I could feel his cold breath in my ear, and my heart began to race. "I, um, why?"

"Jacob, please."

"How did you get to me so fast?" I blurted out before thinking.

He pulled away, "I was right under the tree, right place right time."

"No, you were like twenty feet away, and there were trees between us. How did get to me? How did you even know I was there?" The questions just flew out like I wasn't controlling them.

He stood up straight and stared at me, "I was under you. Besides I didn't catch you as much as I cushioned your fall." He said it as if trying to feed me my lines.

"You weren't."

"Please."

"Just tell me the truth, otherwise I'm going to start believe all that stupid crap…" I quickly shut my mouth.

His eyes grew, "What crap?"

I shook my head, "Never mind."

"No, what are you going to start believing Jacob?" His head turned quickly, "Your dad's on his way feel better and I'm sorry I was on your land. It won't happen again."

He left quicker than my mind could process. I scanned the hall for my dad but didn't see him, how did Edward think he was on his way? Maybe he just wanted to get away from me. I threw my legs over the side of the bed when my dad rolled in.

"Ready?" He asked, his face still looked sour.

"Yea."

After a quiet trip home my dad sent me straight to bed, not even bothering to say goodnight. I walked slowly to my room, still bouncing the conversation with Edward through my mind. I pulled off my dirty clothes and sat on the edge of my bed desperately searching for answers. My eyes caught glimpse of a raggedy book sitting on my dusty shelf, I jumped off my bed and grabbed it. I laid down in my bed, pulled the blankets up to my chin, flipped on the light on my nightstand and stared at the old book. A simple blue cover with a white drawing of a wolf stared back at me. I opened it to the first page and read aloud '_A History of the Quileute people'._ I began flipping through the pages quickly, looking for something, anything, that might explain things. Instead pictures of my ancestors glared back at me along with drawings of eagles and tribal symbols. Nothing about vampires or the Cullen's.

'_Ugh_!' I threw the book across the floor and threw my head on my pillow. This was so stupid, I was stupid. Was I seriously considering that Edward was a vampire? How could I even think that? Hello stupidity my name is Jacob! I threw the blankets off, slammed across the floor and picked up the book, but the opened passage caught my eye.

_And worst of all are the cold ones. Their remarkable speed, cold skin and immortality are unmatched and feared above all other creatures. But one clan, the Cullen's, asked for asylum from our persecution claiming they were unlike others of their kind. A truce was made with stipulations. They are not to be trusted. _

I dropped the book. Cullen, the book really said Cullen. I stood there forever, staring at the wood grain along my paneled walls. How could this be real? I shook my head and climbed back into my bed, tomorrow I would have to talk to Edward. I had to know the truth.

Edward POV

I sat outside his window and stared at him. He looked confused by the book he was reading. He climbed back into his bed but didn't sleep. I wanted to go in and talk to him, tell him everything about me. I wanted to sit on the edge of his bed and just look at him, try and figure out what made him so different. I wanted him. No more lies. Tomorrow I would have to tell him.

* * *

**A/N** Okay so not my favorite chapter! But I needed it for the greater good! lol. The next chapter will be up in about a week! Hope everyone had a great holiday!


	4. Wild Flowers and Loosing Control

(Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. If I did I would be writing this from my yacht. And I assure you I am not on a yacht. )

Jacobs POV

My alarm went off but having not fallen asleep it didn't really matter. I got up and dressed like usual, but my mind was off on its own. Today I was going to talk to Edward. Tribe rules, my dad's rules hell even my own rules be damned. That vampire and I were going to have a conversation.

As soon as the word '_vampire_' went through my mind I laughed. Okay maybe it was still a little early to call him a vampire. I finished getting ready and ran out of the house before my dad could ask any questions, causing me to be way ahead of schedule. It was still too early for Quil and Embry to pick me up so I weighted my options. Option 1 go inside and try and avoid my dad's parade of questions (yea right) or option 2 take a walk until the guys showed up. Easiest decision of my life.

I headed toward the beach, the hood of my jacket firmly atop my head, and kicked pieces of driftwood in every direction. For the first time since starting Forks High (heck since starting school period) I was looking forward to going to school, well Biology class anyway. I found a large rock, pulled my jacket down to cover my butt and sat looking out over the choppy water. I let myself drift into a daydream about Edward, imagining his eyes, lips, skin.

"Hey." A voice called from behind me, snatching me back from my daydream.

"Hello?" I yelled looking around.

"Up here." The voice called.

"Up where?"

He laughed, "Look up in the tree."

I turned away from the water and toward the forest. Standing on a shaky limb of a massive tree stood Edward Cullen.

"Didn't you learn anything from yesterday? Get down." I yelled slightly panicky.

"I just wanted to see why you like climbing up these things. Personally I don't get it." He shouted.

"Try to keep your voice down, remember you aren't supposed to be here."

He looked away from me, "I know, I just wanted to talk."

"We have school." I pointed out.

He climbed up another limb, "Sun's going to come out around 9 this morning."

I didn't get it, "O-k-a-y. Sun bad, rain good."

Even from up in the trees I could see his crooked smile stretch across his lips, "Something like that."

He let go of the limbs in his hands and began to walk like a tight rope walker across the slippery branches.

"OH MY GOD! GET DOWN!" I yelled. Terror now ran ramped through my veins.

"Okay, you asked for it." Another smile and then he jumped.

I could feel my heart drop, my palms begin to sweat and every nerve in my body stood on edge at the vision of Edward jumping from the tree. Instinct took over and I rushed toward what I was sure was going to be his mangled body. I rushed to the edge of the wood to where he should have landed but he wasn't there, I began searching.

"Edward?" I yelled.

A laugh came from inside the forest.

"Edward?" I yelled again, this time more afraid then worried.

"Boo!" He yelled from behind me.

I fell to the ground. "You ass! What's wrong with you? How are you still alive? I'm gonna kill you. You…"

He cut me off, "Calm down, I didn't mean to scare you."

I took a deep breath and sat up, wiping mud from the side of my pants, "Great. I've covered."

He stretched out his hand to help me up, I took it. Instantly electricity began to run through my body. His hand was ice cold but when it mixed with mine something erupted, he pulled away.

"You're so cold." I said dumbfounded.

He turned from me and walked toward the beach, I followed quickly behind. Edward sat down on the same rock I had been sitting on only minutes before and stared out into the cloud covered sunrise. I sat beside him and stared at his face. I had never really looked at him, usually our time together was cut so short I never had time. He was beautiful.

'_Beautiful?_' I asked myself inside my head. '_Did I really just call this dude beautiful_?'

I looked down at my hands and began to methodically lace them in and out of each other. Not once had I ever thought I guy was hot, not that any girls had made the list either. I had never really thought of any other person that way before. Most guys my age were so involved with getting dates and getting laid that they let everything else in their lives slip, which seemed dumb to me. I wanted to do well in school, graduate and go to college, relationships could wait.

Edward sighed, I quickly looked up as if he were calling me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I don't really know."

_Shit, what do I say now?_ "Um….do you want to… um… talk about….it?"

He broke his gaze from the ocean and turned toward me. "Do you feel like going to school today?"

'_Not anymore'_, I thought. "No." I replied.

"Go to school like usual but don't go inside, I'll be waiting in my car by the gym." He hoped off the rock and ran before I could reply.

I did like he said, met up with Embry and Quil at my house and rode to school squished between them. It wasn't fair being the smallest, they were both easily five inches taller than me now. We finally arrived at school, my legs cramped from the tight space. The clouds were still covering any hope of sunshine. I wonder why Edward thought it was going to be sunny.

"You coming?" Embry yelled, I hadn't even realized I was trailing them.

"Yeah in a minute, shoes untied. Go ahead." It was the first thing I could think of. I bent over and tied my actually untied lace then darted off toward the gym, dodging teachers and students on my way. I searched around for Edward but he wasn't there, just my luck I was going to get stood up for my first date.

_Whoa, _I caught myself. _Was this really a date?_ I shook my head as if answering someone, this couldn't be a date it's just talking. Yeap I was going to convince myself this was just talking. Somewhere between my internal struggle and talking to myself Edward showed up in his silver Volvo. He rolled down the passenger window and yelled.

"Um, you coming?" he obviously caught me arguing with myself. Great he now knows I'm a freak.

"Yea."

I pulled open the door and got inside, the scent of leather and vanilla filled the air. It smelled just like him. We didn't talk, instead he fumbled with the dials on the radio, finally settling on a classic rock station.

"You like The Who?" He asked awkwardly, keeping his eyes on the road.

_Shit, who the hell is The Who_? "Um…sure, this is one of my favorites." I tried to sound convincing.

He smiled, "Well this is Aerosmith. But basically the same thing."

My face turned instantly red, he tricked me, little jerk. I folded my arms and pouted the rest of the way. He pulled the car off the main road and down a winding dirt path until it ended. About ten feet ahead of us was a path leading inside the surrounding forest. I looked around for something, anything around that we might be going toward but nothing.

_Well crap. Edward Cullen brought me to the woods to eat me. Just my luck._

Edwards POV

I pulled off the road and to the edge of the forest, constantly glancing over at Jacob to judge his mood. My joke about the music didn't go over well. Maybe I should tell him it was actually The Who we were listening too. Oh well too late now, he looked pissed, or scared I really couldn't tell.

I opened my door, "You coming?"

He didn't speak.

"Jacob? You okay?"

He stayed still as a board. I could hear his heart racing so I knew it didn't stop, what was wrong? I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder, causing him to throw open the door and rush to the edge of the wood.

"Please don't eat me!" He yelled.

My jaw dropped, he knew. I slowly got out of the car and shut my door, making no sudden movements. Last thing I wanted to do was scare him again.

"Jacob, I promise I am not going to hurt you."

He was shaking, what was wrong with me? Was I so desperate to understand this child that I was willing to scare him to death? Or worse what if I did lose control and killed him, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I took a step toward him, he flinched but stayed in place. I took another, slowly making my way toward him. He was almost as pale as me, this wasn't want I wanted.

"How about I take you home?" I said softly, trying to ease his fears.

His expression changed from horror to sadness, "What…no…I." he stammered.

"I don't want to scare you, but you have my word I will not hurt you."

He turned his big brown eyes up to me and took a step forward and stood only inches from my face.

"You promise." He whispered, his warm breathe melting my cold skin.

I shut my eyes and concentrated on everything but the warmth coming off of him, "Yes."

He pulled back from me and smiled, "Okay. But let's get going, I want to be back for SpongeBob at 3."

I laughed. I had forgotten how young he truly was. "Okay, well how about we travel my way then?" I asked.

His eyebrows pinched, "And driving isn't your way?"

"Driving is slow. I'm faster."

He had the same confused look from last night, "Let me show you." I said stretching out my hand.

He hesitated, as if my hand had been dipped in acid, but slowed extended his fingers toward mine. I didn't wait for him, instead I grabbed his hand and threw him on my back before he knew what hit him. Then I ran, through the forest and up the side of the mountain. Jacob didn't make a sound the whole way up, but I could feel his heard pounding against my back, almost as if it were my own. We reached the top of the mountain about 100 yards from my meadow when I sat him down. He stumbled and landed hard on his backside.

"You okay?" I asked leaning down next to him.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." He said firmly.

I laughed, "You'll be okay, come on up you go." I pulled on his arm and helped him stand. He wobbled but seemed to have control of his legs.

We took a few steps forward when he finally asked, "Where are we going?"

"Finally, I thought you were never going to ask."

He shrugged, "I am a very trusting person." He mused.

"Expect when you think I am going to eat you."

He bit his bottom lip, causing me to almost lose control again. "Sorry, I just let things get to me. You probably think I'm crazy."

I shook my head, "Come on let's get to the clearing then we can talk."

We walked to the edge of the meadow and were instantly greeted by purple and yellow wildflowers that spanned for ages. Birds chirped in the trees and the tranquil sound of running water could be heard in the distance. I had often come here to relax but had never told anyone about this place, not even my family. Although I am sure Alice had saw it at some point. Jacob stepped into the meadow just as the sun broke from the clouds, casting shadows across the forest floor.

He was halfway across the meadow when he finally turned toward me, "You coming? After all you are the one who brought me here." He shouted, obviously he didn't realized I could hear him a mile away.

"Why did you think I was going to eat you?" I yelled back.

He stopped in his tracks, "I didn't mean it."

"What do you think I am?" I yelled.

He didn't answer. He turned his head upwards toward a hawk flying freely above us.

"Answer me Jacob."

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." He said softer enough that he thought I couldn't hear him.

"Trust me, I do." I replied.

He turned his eyes to mine and locked my gaze. We stood staring at each other, daring the other to break the stare. Finally he replied, "It's only a superstition passed down though my tribe. You'll think I'm dumb." He said sitting down in the middle of the wildflowers.

"I won't, I promise." Keeping my eyes locked on his.

"My people think your family is, I dunno, different." He didn't want to say it.

"Everyone is different."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Really different."

I began to get frustrated, "Jacob, say it."

His lips parted as his tempting the word to slip out on its own.

"It's only one word, say it, out loud."

His eyes grew but didn't break mine. "Vampire." He whispered.

I began to unbuttoned my shirt, "Does that word scare you?"

He looked confused, "No." he tried to sound convincing but I didn't believe him.

"Do you believe that's what I am?" I asked dropping my shirt to the ground.

"Yes."

I stepped into the sun drenched meadow and walked to him. His eyes finally dropped my eyes and moved down my bare chest. I sat down next to him in the wildflowers. "You're still not afraid?"

He moved his hand slowly from the ground to my chest, I flinched under the heat but didn't move. I let him run his fingers over my chest and across my collarbone, relishing every subtle flick of his wrist.

"You sparkle." He said with astonishment.

"This is why we don't come out in the sunlight. Might tip people off."

"Are you kidding, you should live in the sunlight."

I smiled, for decades I stayed out of the sunlight unless I was alone or with my family, but here I was sitting in my private meadow, with a human, in the sunlight feeling completely whole.

"I can't believe you aren't running back towards town." I said lying down. He followed not letting his fingers leave my chest.

"What, do you want me to get an angry mob to storm your castle? Wait you don't have a castle do you?"

I laughed, "Nope. No castle."

"Well damn, that sucks. What kind of vampire doesn't have a castle?" He smiled.

We laid there for hours, talking idly about everything. Sports, movies, music, art, his tribe, everything and anything.

"If you don't hunt humans, what do you eat?" He asked, his fingers were now weaving in and out of my hair.

I turned on my side to face him, "Animals."

"So you don't like buy blood at the deli?" He said uncomfortably.

"Um no, hunting is funnier." His face dropped, "Why?" I asked.

"It's just I can't picture you actually killing something." He moved his finger down my arm, leaving a trail of heat in its path.

"Well we have to feed and animals are able to sustain us."

He lifted his head up next to mine, "Poor Bambi."

I laughed, "Poor Bambi."

"Can I ask you something else?"

I nodded, our noses brushing against each others.

"Are you gay?"

The question lingered because honestly I didn't know how to respond. I had never been attracted to men, at least not sexually. Then again I had never had the urge to be with any women either.

I shrugged, "I'm not really sure."

"Have you been with many women?" he blurted out quickly.

I narrowed my eyes, "Not that it is any of you business, but no, I have not."

"How many is not a lot?"

"None."

His lips parted again, "None? Ever? How old are you like fifty. Dude seriously they are going to make a movie about you!"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "First I am not fifty, second I doubt if a movie was made about it my virginity would matter much to the plot, and third did you really just call me 'dude'?"

He laughed again, as he had most of the day, and caught my gaze again. "How old are you?"

"I was born in 1901."

"Wow. Okay. So you're old. That's okay."

"And you're young. That too is okay." I countered.

His long dark hair fell across his eyes, I tucked it behind his ear and rubbed my hand across his cheek. "You're so warm, the sensation of touching you is invigorating."

He closed his eyes under my touch, "And you are like my own, personal, air conditioner." He said, allowing me to run my fingers across his cheek and down his neck.

"Do you like this?" I asked.

He nodded, eyes still closed.

"Not the touching part, but the man part." I asked.

He opened his eyes, "Are you asking if I'm gay?"

I moved my hand down his waist and tucked it under his shirt. His breathing hitched, his heart began to race. I pulled his waist against mine and wrapped my hand around the small of his back, testing my limits.

"I'm asking."

"I…."

I didn't let him answer, instead I softly pressed my lips against his. The warmth of his body quickly engulfed mine, I didn't want to stop and he didn't make me. Our lips pressed gently against each others, our tongues eventually entangling as we grew deeper into our kiss. His sweet smell carried past my lips causing venom to fill my mouth. I was losing control. My body began to shake, I let go of his waist and entangled my hand in his hair pulling him closer to me. He didn't seem to mind that I was losing control, or maybe he didn't notice. I tried to roll away onto my back but he followed, landing on top of me, never breaking our fiery kiss. This was it. I had to have him, right here and now.

* * *

**A/N** First thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! You're all just awesome! And second I hope you like this chapter because I did get a little carried away... but who cares, it was fun! lol. So I hope you enjoy and expect the next chapter in about a week!


	5. Calm and Envy

(Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sad for me, good for Stephanie Meyer)

Edwards POV

_My body began to shake, I let go of his waist and entangled my hand in his hair pulling him closer to me. He didn't seem to mind that I was losing control, or maybe he didn't notice. I tried to roll away onto my back but he followed, landing on top of me, never breaking our fiery kiss. This was it. I had to have him, right here and now. _

I grabbed him by the hips and threw him harshly to the ground. A growl ripped through my throat, venom filled my veins. I was going to kill him. I crouched down and positioned myself ready to jump him when he very calmly shook his head at me. Obviously he was crazy, shaking his head wasn't going to stop me! His scent filled the air stronger than before but this time it was different, bitter almost but still my poison. He continued to shake his head and for a moment I felt as though I could read his barricaded mind. He was calming me down, just his presence was pulling me down from the ledge.

Jacobs POV

I thudded across the ground with more force than my body could handle. What had just happened? We were kissing then all of a sudden he freaked the hell out. I stared at him, was he shaking? Oh God, maybe he's losing it, great I'm dinner. Then a tiny voice in my head called out, '_Trust him_.' I watched him, he crouched down as if he were about to pounce me. I couldn't move, paralyzed by my own fear, all I could do was shake my head.

"Edward," I managed to choke out, "Find yourself, you're not going to hurt me."

He didn't respond.

"Look at me, Edward. Look at me!" I yelled. He didn't loosen his stance but shifted his eyes to mine.

"I can't do this." He said quietly.

"Yes you can." I said, standing up.

"Don't." He said, obviously worried I was going to try and come near him.

"Look. I don't know what this is between us. It would be really easy for you to kill me, just give in. But find your heart. What would it do to you if you killed me?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He boomed.

"I don't understand? Are you kidding me? I might want to kill you but there are about a million other things I wouldn't mind doing too. One of which we just acted out there on the ground. But you need to be a man, not a monster."

He stared at me wide eyed, maybe he was use to everyone letting him act like this but I wasn't about to. I took a step forward, he hissed but that wasn't about to stop me. I took another step. "You promised you wouldn't hurt me and I believe that." I said with another step. He closed his eyes, still crouching. I walked up to him, his breathing erratic, and placed my hand softly on his cheek.

"See, you're okay." I said softly. He opened his golden brown eyes and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough for this, for you."

"Neither do I."

"What do you have to worry about? Are you trying to kill me? Because I'm pretty sure I could take you."

I laughed, "No, but I don't know if I can talk you down from the ledge every time we make out. And what's going to happen when we do, ya know."

He cocked his head, "Do what exactly?"

Damn I felt stupid now. "You know."

"No I don't know."

I could feel my jaw drop, he had to be joking, "You're really hot and well…." Okay not what I meant to say.

"Jacob I'm never going to do _that_ with you."

I pushed away from him and sat, "Well I didn't mean right now. But ya know eventually this might be something to talk about."

"Okay, don't get upset. I'm sorry I just need to learn some restraint." He said pressing his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose.

"Okay. I think we should probably go, it's been a long day." I didn't want to leave but things between us were starting to get weird.

"I suppose you're right."

We both stood and awkwardly and walked toward the forest, "Shall I?" He asked holding out his hand.

I really, really, didn't want to travel on his back again but I needed to get out of there as soon as possible, so I let him. He grabbed me gently, effortlessly threw me on his back and raced down the mountain. I didn't fall over this time, only stumbled a bit landing squarely in Edward's arms.

"You okay?" He asked holding me up.

"Yea, fine. Just need to find my bearings."

He smiled coyly, "Take your time."

I stood on my own but had to lean against his car for support. "I'm good."

He put his hand on my waist and stood in front of me, his smell raiding my senses. It was different now, no longer of leather and vanilla, it stung. I crinkled my nose.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

I snorted out, "No, I'm fine, let's just go."

He leaned in, that scent was making me nauseous now, and kissed me softly on the lips. Not lingering this time.

The ride to the edge of the reservation was quiet, he would start a sentence but leave it unfinished as if afraid to know the answer. I wanted to talk to him, express every weird awkward feeling I had running through my veins but I couldn't, it was like something inside me was trying to pull us apart. Something primal.

He pulled his shiny car off the road on onto the shoulder right outside the reservation. We sat in silence. I wasn't sure what to do, reach for the door? Leave? Run? Make out? A smile cracked across my face with the last one, as much as this feeling inside was saying run my heart and body was saying 'DO IT! JUMP HIM!'

"Do you want to do something tonight?" He said breaking the silence.

I sighed, "I wish I could but we're having a bonfire tonight and I have to be there."

He nodded, "And I'm not exactly welcome."

I shrugged, "I still don't really understand that. You're good vampires. The Glinda of Vampires."

He smiled a crooked smile, "They are right to outcast us. Look how easily I lost it today, if you hadn't talked to me I would have killed you and not thought twice about it."

I swallowed hard, "You won't hurt me, I can feel it."

"I would have. I know that."

I grabbed his hand and placed it over my heart, the cold sunk through my shirt as if melting it but I didn't move, "Can you feel this? Can you hear it?"

He closed his eyes as if trying to feel every beat, "It's the most significant sound in my universe."

"It beats for you. It's yours, I'm yours."

He pulled me into a deep kiss, wrapping his free hand around my neck and leaving the other over my heart. His tongue slid into my mouth but I was careful this time not to push him. I let him lead, move my mouth with his, pull me closer until he eventually pulled away.

We both took a deep breath and each made the same scrunched face. That smell was starting to get to me. Was it too early in the relationship to tell him he needed to shower more often?

"I should go."

"Yeah, I need to get home too." He replied, removing his hand from my chest.

"I'll see you at school."

"You're the only reason I'll be there." He smiled.

After another quick round of kisses I waved goodbye and left for home. Quil and Embry drove by as I walked and let me jump into the bed of the truck, not asking a single question of where I'd gone.

As soon as I got home I ran to the garage, always being a grease monkey, and started working on the engine of my Rabbit. I wanted to get it done before the bonfire but doubted that would happen. Hours passed and before I knew it dusk settled over the reservation, a gentle tap rapped against the metal door.

"Come in." I yelled.

"Hey Jake." That familiar voice I hadn't heard in a while, I dropped my wrench.

"Bella!"

Edwards POV

I watched him work on the beat up car for hours. I could watch his hands work for an eternity. A police car pulled up to the house and a man and young girl walked out. He went inside but the girl walked to the garage. She knocked softly, adjusted her long dark hair and was greeted by an overly-enthusiastic Jacob. Something about her sent chill through my already cold body, I knew this 'Bella' and I weren't going to be friends.

* * *

A/N OMG it's Bella! lol. Sorry about the leaving at the good parts, I'm not really sure why I do that! But they next chapter will be up in about a week or so! BTW just to answer a few questions, this is taking place when Twilight did and will kinda go along with Twilight, New Moon and then bits of Eclipse. I have a plan my friend! lol! Anyhoo I hope you enjoy this one.


	6. Unnatural Feelings

Jacobs POV

"Bella! When did you get in?" I asked with my arms still wrapped around her in a bear hug.

"Charlie picked me up about an hour ago."

I let go of her waist but couldn't get the cheesy grin off my face, Bella was my dad's best friend Charlie's daughter. When we were kids we would hang out a lot but she hadn't been back to Forks in years. But now she was moving out here to live with her dad, a few days ago I would have told you she was the only thing I looked forward to at Forks High School, but today that's a little different.

"So what are you doing out here?" She asked picking up a greasy wrench with her thumb and forefinger.

I shrugged, "Just wanted to clear my head I guess."

"Ohhh." She said with a smile, "Girl troubles?"

I laughed, "Not even close."

She walked further inside the beaten down garage and ran her hand over the hood of my Rabbit, "Well then what's the matter?"

"Nothing, hey let's get inside, I'm starving." I said trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

She dropped it and led the way back to my house. Everyone was there, well almost everyone, Charlie seemed thrilled that his only child was finally living with him and he and my dad spent most of the night whispering in the corner. I didn't even want to know what they were planning. Bella didn't leave my side, she was so easy to talk to, smart funny compassionate and above all I knew she wouldn't judge me if I told her about Edward. But I didn't. Call me crazy but telling someone about my 100-plus-vampire-boyfriend-who-wont-make-out-with-me-for-fear-he-would-eat-me seemed a little psychotic.

The night dragged on and before I realized it 1 am had reared its ugly head. I said goodnight to everyone and told them I needed to get some rest for school tomorrow, knowing full well the real reason I wanted to sleep was so I didn't look like hell for Edward. Bella hugged me and told me I had to show her around school then left with her dad. I made my way to my room and stripped down to my birthday suit and lay down on top of the covers. For being March it was sure hot as hell, or maybe it was just me. I put the back of my hand to my forehead but didn't feel any difference. I jumped off my bed and threw open the window, '_Man I hope nobody's out there watching. Well enjoy the show!_' I thought making my way back to my bed. Oh well, maybe I was just use to touching Edwards cold body that everything else seemed scorching.

The image of Edwards's cold body instantly made things in my body go into overtime. I had never been ashamed of my body but lying here on top of my bed, naked and hard, suddenly made me feel very exposed like someone was watching. I pulled the afghan from the end of my bed up to cover my erection then began pleasuring myself, something I usually never did. But tonight I had to, Edward's image wouldn't leave my head, I began to think about what making love with him would feel like, my warm body against his cold. I stroked faster. I imagined my hand was actually his, that he was here pleasuring me and that sent me over the edge. I finished, all over the afghan, flipped it upside down and tried to go to sleep. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Edwards POV

'_Let go of her_!' I thought while Jacob had that Bella girl in a death grip of a hug. Why did he have to touch her? Did he greet all his friends like that? I growled without realizing it, I had never hated someone before now, wait why did I hate her? She didn't do anything, he's the one wrapped around her I should hate him. I stopped growling, I couldn't hate Jacob, not my Jacob. He let go of her, '_Finally_', and they began talking about boring things. I listened into her thoughts but was quickly pissed by what I heard.

'_Damn he's getting hot_." She thought.

I growled again.

They left for the main house and I followed after them, sitting under an open window by what I assumed was the living room. Everyone's thoughts instantly became meshed together but I concentrated, trying desperately to listen into Bella's.

_'Maybe they will start dating_.' A man thought.

_'I can't wait until they make me a grandpa._' Another thought.

'_I guess if she were going to date she could do worse than Jacob_.' The first man thought again.

"Well what if they did start dating?" The second voice said aloud this time, I recognized it as Jacob's father, Billy.

"I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on them." the other man responded, I now knew he was Bella's dad.

"Well she's a beautiful young lady so Jacob would be so lucky." Billy stated.

I shut them out of my mind, I didn't want to hear them anymore, I needed to find Bella's mind. I concentrated again and found Jacob talking loudly about food, '_Damn him and his unreadable mind'_ I cursed. Then I found Bella.

_'I bet he's single. Who cares if he is, if he had a girlfriend she'd be here. Maybe he's gay. He kinda gives off a vibe. Naw, he has to be straight he tried to feel me up the last time I came here to visit. Maybe he'll kiss me_." His thoughts rambled on about Jacob all night and by time Jacob excused himself to go to bed she'd already planned out their wedding and where they'd honeymoon. Vegas. What a whore.

I walked around the outside of the house to Jacob's window and was instantly greeting by his naked body throwing open the window, I ducked down and prayed he didn't see me. I heard him lie back on his bed and pull a blanket around him, I assumed I could look now. I had every intention to jump in the window and demand he never talk to that Bella again, but then I got distracted. I watched his hand move up and down under the blanket, was he really doing _that_? His hand moved faster, yeap he was really doing _that_. I knew I should have looked away but something about watching him drew me in. I wanted to jump in the window still but now it was to help him out. A friendly hand.

I watched him until he finished and flipped the blanket upside down. _'Mental note teach Jacob about cleaning up after himself'_, I thought. Then another thought hit me, '_Who was he thinking about when he did that? Me or Bella?_' I tore my eyes from his room and stared out into the surrounding forest, maybe he should be thinking of Bella instead of me. It would make more sense, their fathers would be ecstatic about their dating, they could have kids and get married and grow old and die together. I couldn't offer Jacob any of that.

I began to walk through the woods, past the beach and over the invisible line drawn by the Quileute's so many years ago, lost in my thoughts of my Jacob. I pictured his long dark hair blowing in a subtle wind, that big smile laughing at something irreverent, that look he got when we kissed. I didn't want to let any of that go.

'_Maybe I could turn him…' _The thought flooded my mind as I made it to the steps of my house but before I had time to dwell Alice came running out.

"Edward?" She shouted.

"Yea."

"Someone's coming." She said pulling me through the door.

I shook my head, "Okay, awesome. Should we make up the couch?"

She slapped me and pulled me into the dining room, we never used the table for eating, preferring to dine out instead, but we often held family meetings here.

"Alice has seen a few visitors coming into town." Carlisle said sitting down at the head seat.

"Vampires?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"And I'm assuming they're not like us?"

"No. They've been feeding just south of here and although Alice doesn't see a problem with them they will be arriving by next Friday. And since she can no longer see you I think it's best if you keep an eye out."

I nodded and turned to Alice, "Still nothing?"

She shook her head, "I see us playing baseball next week and it's like something is there but not you. It's like your invisible."

"Oh, maybe Edward's gonna become a superhero!" Emmett boomed from across the table.

"Did you get bit by a radioactive spider? Or maybe born on a distant planet?" Jasper pretended to inquire. Both brothers were smacked by their wives but wouldn't stop making fun of me.

"Boys, enough." Esme said in her motherly voice.

"I wanted us all here to talk because we need to come up with ideas about where Edward has gone or will be going." Carlisle said, instantly shutting everyone up.

"I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Where were you just now?" Rosalie asked smugly.

"I was out hunting." I tried to sound convincing.

"You're eyes are black." She stated firmly.

'_Shit!_', "I didn't find anything I wanted, I'll go before school tomorrow."

Her thoughts were loud, '_Bullshit you liar_.'

"Has anything in your life changed in the past few days? Carlisle asked.

I shook my head.

'_Don't lie son, please_.' He thought. Carlisle was too good a man to call me out aloud.

I didn't know what to do. Tell them and instantly everything changes, lie to them and when they do find out all the trust we've built over the decades together fades.

"I…" I started, but wasn't sure how to finish.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "What's that smell anyway? You smell like a drowning rat."

Everyone else agreed inside their minds.

"Edward, sweetheart. It's clear you have something to say and since we can't read your mind please let us know. Whatever you've done we will support you." Esme had a way of speaking that made everyone feel at ease.

Jasper spoke up quietly, "I don't understand."

My eyes shot at him, I had forgotten he could feel everything I was feeling, did he feel Jacob?

"Understand what Jasper?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Edward. That feeling, it's amazing. Powerful. Who?" He asked incoherently.

All eyes turned to me, there was no turning back now. "I met someone, at school. And well we've been seeing each other." I stumbled out.

"At school?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded.

"Is she new?"

"New, yes." I said quickly.

Suddenly Emmett got it, "OH MY GOD! THAT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE. THE ONE YOU WANTED TO KILL, RIGHT?"

"Wait I don't understand. The one you wanted to kill was a male, right?" Carlisle asked.

All I could do was nod.

"So you're gay?"Esme asked kindly.

Again nodding was my only reaction.

Emmett was laughing so loudly now that the table shook, Rosalie smacked him again but he didn't stop.

"I don't care that it's a guy, but he's human." Rose pointed out.

"Yes." I managed to choke out.

"Does he know what we are?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"You must love him very much." Jasper stated matter-of-factly.

"Very."

"He's a Quileute right?" Alice asked again.

"Yes, that's how he knew. Apparently we're pretty famous on the reservation." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

Carlisle moved on, "So you wanted to kill him, then fell in love with him and now Alice can't see you. Alice can you see Jacob at all?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated for several minutes then replied, "No, nothing. Not any of them actually." She sounded dumbfounded.

"Well that has to be it doesn't it, his future is tied to Jacob's." Esme said, soundingf relieved.

"That seems to be it. Edward can you do something for me?" Carlisle asked.

"I can try."

"Try your best to take Jacob out of your life. Make the decision that you won't see him ever again. Then Alice you try and look at Edward's future."

"He can't do that, it's too powerful." Jasper chimed in.

As powerful as it might be he didn't know about Bella or the fact that as much as I loved Jacob I might have to let him go. This could be good for me, just put myself out there without Jacob next to me. Could I even survive without him? I concentrated on being single and never letting Jacob into my life again and after a few minutes Alice suddenly gasped.

"It's not much and it's foggy but I can see a clock tower and Edward standing under it. And I'm driving a yellow car talking to myself. It's not much but it's there." Alice sounded relieved, as did everyone else.

"Well okay, that explains it." Carlisle seemed pleased with the answer but quickly turned his head to Jasper who looked sick.

"Are you okay love?" Alice asked, wrapping her arm around Jasper's.

He shook his head, "That feeling, it was horrible. Edward without Jacob, it was like all the happiness was sucked out of the world. Everything went cold." He said numbly.

Alice pulled him up, "Come on lets go upstairs."

They went upstairs, Jasper seemed to get better the further he got from me. "Okay well, that's that I guess." I said, inching toward the door.

"Edward. You need to be careful, especially in the week to come, a foggy vision isn't enough for us to rely on." Carlisle said before I could leave.

"I will keep an eye out I swear."

"And son, we will be talking about this Jacob situation, a lot." Esme pointed out.

"I'm sure we will." I said, running from the house.

James POV

I entered the town limits and was instantly hit by a smell, something new. Something that was going to be mine. I ran past my coven and followed my instincts.

"What is it?" Victoria yelled.

"I don't know! Just follow me." I shouted back, picking up my pace.

"We shouldn't go into town, let's keep to the rural roads." Laurent said calmly, as if trying to keep me civil.

"Don't you smell it? It's bitter yet intoxicating! Come on!" I yelled again.

They followed behind me struggling to keep up. We headed past the school, through the small town and to the outskirts to a small reservation when the scent suddenly engulfed me.

"Here. It's here."

* * *

**A/N** Okay so I had this one done so I decided to share early! Because I hate waiting! :) Thank you guys again for all the wonderful comments, they mean so much to me! It's nice to know that people actually enjoy my little fanfic! Next chapter will be up in a week or so, I haven't even started it so wish me luck!


	7. Chchchchanges

Edwards POV

I ran from my house as fast as my legs would carry me, I really didn't want to talk anymore about my relationship with Jacob until I had made a decision. I retraced my steps through the woods and back to Jacobs's window, I wasn't going to go in only stand guard. I didn't like the sound of some unruly vamps coming to town and I'll be damned if they are going to come near my Jake.

A subtle snoring broke through the open window where I stood my guard, he must be in deep sleep now. Maybe a quick peek wouldn't hurt anyone. I slowly slipped through the window and sat at the foot of his small bed. Watching Jacob sleep was like nothing I'd even seen before, he tossed and turned as if he were awake and doing summersaults, but best of all he talked. About his dad or his mom who passed away a few years back, his sisters and at one point his cat.

'Run, gotta run.' He murmured incoherently.

I shifted at the end of the bed, ready to jump out the window at the first sign of him waking.

'Run, gotta run. They're coming.' He said more urgently.

Leaves rustled outside the window, I got up and looked into the darkness and instantly felt someone standing among the trees. I jumped out the window and toward the woods.

"Who's there?" I yelled, praying Jacob was still asleep.

I took a deep breath and smelled the crisp dew-laden air, _vampire._ Whoever was out here was a vampire, and they were now running. Instinct took over, these had to be the vampires Alice saw, I began to run following whatever scent I could trace.

"What's the matter, too fast for ya?" A male vampire yelled out.

"Poor baby can't keep up with the big kids." A female this time.

I caught glimpses of them weaving in and out of the trees then just a few feet in front of me one vampire stopped and put his hand out, issuing me to stop.

"Please, ignore my friends. They are just anxious." He said in a heavy accent.

"Who are you?" I hissed.

"I am Laurent, my friends are James and Victoria."

"Where did they go?"

"Back into the woods I am sure…"

I cut him off, "Tell them to stay off this land and away from that house or I will rip them from limb to limb."

Laurent cocked his head, "Away from the humans?"

"My family and I live nearby and have a treaty with this reservation, if you cause problems for us it will end badly." I warned, leaving out the fact that my boyfriend was sleeping in that house.

His eyes narrowed, "You live here? We had no idea. I'm sorry if we've caused any problems, we will leave immediately."

I nodded once, "Immediately."

He nodded back and ran into the darkness. One thing was for sure, until they were gone Jacob was not leaving my side.

Jacob's POV

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache.

_Ugh_, I moaned.

"Do you need some Tylenol?" A voice asked from the corner.

I quickly jumped up and hit my head on the back of my bed.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I whispered.

He smiled, "You're just really cute when you sleep, couldn't resist."

I scowled, "Wow, what an enormous violation of my privacy."

He laughed, "Sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again." I said as I searched for my clothes on the floor.

He pressed his lips into a straight line, "Well I can't promise that. You talk in your sleep and I would hate to miss the show."

My jaw dropped, my dad often made fun of me for talking in my sleep but for Edward to hear me was beyond embarrassing. I found a pair of dirty jeans on the floor and went to slip into them when Edward got up and sat next to me in the bed.

"Listen, something's come up and I would rather we not go to school today." He said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Some…people… have come into town and they aren't exactly friends. They are leaving but I think a solid 24 hours out of the public eye is safest."

"What about school?"

"I took care of that." He said with a smile.

I tilted my head and looked at him wide eyed, "What does that mean exactly?"

He laughed, "If I told you that would make you an accessory to a crime."

I took a deep breath, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Alice may have broken into the school last night and broke a few pipes causing the school to flood, just a little bit."

I couldn't do anything but laugh, "She may have." It wasn't a question.

"I'll be right outside your window." He said jumping out hastily. My dad knocked on my door and I realized why Edward left so quickly.

"Come in." I yelled as I pulled on my favorite hoodie.

The door swung open, "Hey kiddo, no school today some pipe burst or something."

A laugh escaped from my lips but I quickly reeled myself in.

"Anyway," he said suspiciously, "I was going to go into town and have lunch with Charlie. Did you want to come?"

"No that's okay, I have an essay on Macbeth to finish so I'll work on that."

"Bella will be there." He said in a song like voice.

I hit my hand against my forehead, "That's awesome for Bella."

"Okay, just no girls over okay? You know the rules." He said. Another laugh escaped from my lips.

"No girls."

Just then a crack of lightness brightened the grayed sky followed by a deafening rumble of thunder.

As soon as my dad was gone Edward jumped back in my room as if called.

"Guess what, it's storming! You know that that means." He said with a huge grin.

I shrugged, "A cold front meets a warm from and they decided to ruin my sunny afternoon?" I mocked.

He tucked a piece of unruly hair behind my ear and smiled, "Wow your lack of weather knowledge is frightening. Youth today, they just don't…."

"Okay grandpa, what does a storm mean?" I said, punching him in the arm, which turned out to be a mistake as my knuckled instantly began to bruise.

Edward took my hand in his and lightly kissed the swollen knuckles, "Storms mean baseball."

I opened my mouth to protest but before I could say a word he threw me over his back jumped out the window and began to run. I closed my eyes tightly and fought the urge to dry heave as he ran underneath me.

"Where they hell are you taking me?" I shouted with my eyes still firmly shut.

"To the diamond!" He said with excitement.

Five very nauseating minutes later I was able to open my eyes but never would have imagined the sight in front of me. Seven "vegetarian" vampires donned in turn of the century baseball attire staring straight at me. I froze in place but Edward pulled me by the arm and very stiffly I followed.

A tiny pixie girl jumped up to us and wrapped her arms around me. "Hi Jacob, I'm Alice. Wow you do smell good!" She added.

I froze again, Edward glared at her as if she just sunk her teeth into my neck.

A man came up next, "I'm Carlisle, Edward's father and this is my wife Esme." He said, both smiled warmly and quickly made me feel at ease.

"And that's Emmett and Rosalie." Carlisle introduced pointing to the perfect couple across the field, Emmett waved but Rosalie just tossed her annoyingly perfect blonde hair and turned from me. Taking the small measure of comfort I was gaining with her.

"Ignore her, she's just in a bad mood." Esme added with a smile.

"She's always in a bad mood." Edward whispered in my ear.

The final family member walked up to Alice and wrapped his arm around her waist, but didn't get too close to me.

"And this is Jasper." Alice said with her butterscotch eyes locked on his perfect face.

He nodded, "Hello."

I waved, "Hey."

Esme wrapped her petite arms around my shoulders as everyone else dispersed, "You can stay up here with me. Make sure these guys don't cheat, too much anyway." It amazed me how quickly she took me in, as if I were her son.

Esme knelt down behind home plate as Edward and Emmett took their spots in the outfield followed by Alice on the pitching mound. A bolt of lightning darted across the sky.

"Let's play!" Alice yelled and with that she threw the ball toward Rosalie who was at home plate waiting to swing.

My eyes couldn't keep up with them, their bodies moved faster than my brain could comprehend. Rosalie swung and hit the ball with so much force my hair flew back as if I were in a wind tunnel. Edward ran after the ball as Rosalie cleared first, he didn't return no way she wasn't going to score. She cleared second and third as Edward emerged from the forest. He hurled the ball toward Esme who caught it just as Rosalie touched the base.

"Out or safe?" Carlisle yelled at me, an eager look upon his face.

I honestly wasn't sure, it all happened so fast but Rose's attitude toward me left me with one response, "Out."

They continued playing; Rosalie's angered eyes burned into the back of my head as she watched Jasper and Carlisle score points. Everyone seemed so peaceful with each other, they were a family and although Rosalie was making me feel like an ant about to be squished by her giant foot, I felt oddly at peace with them. Then everything stopped.

Alice yelled, "Oh God, STOP!"

Instantly everyone surrounded me, Edward wrapped his arms around me before I had time to respond.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked urgently.

"They were leaving but heard us playing." She sounded as if it were all her fault.

Edward pulled my head onto his shoulder, "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have brought you here."

I started to feel dizzy, "It's okay."

He kissed my forehead, "You're burning up, are you okay?"

I lied, "I'm fine."

"Come on we're going." Edward pulled on me, I stumbled.

"There's no time, they're here." Carlisle said.

"Put your hair in the hat and stand behind me." Edward demanded, handing me his baseball cap. I quickly pulled as much of my long hair as I could into the cap and took my spot behind Edward.

Then we saw them.

They emerged one by one from the forest, first an olive skinned one whose red eyes I could see from across the field. Then a girl with crazy red hair who seemed to be wild. They were quickly followed by a male who quickly wrapped his arm around the shoulder of the female. The olive skinned vampire walked up first quickly flanked but the other two.

"Hello again Edward." He smiled.

"Hello Laurent." Edward hissed.

Suddenly my body felt like it was on fire, but I didn't more. I could feel rage filling my veins, I'd never felt anything like it before. I wanted to kill these vampires, rip them apart.

"We were just leaving when we heard your game. Care for some more players?" He said kindly.

"We were just finishing up actually." Carlisle informed them.

Laurent pressed his lips together, "Too bad, we rarely meet others of our kind. Are you sure, just one game?"

"The storm is passing, we can't play anymore." Alice chimed in quickly.

"Oh well." The female said.

Everything else happened so quickly. The quiet male locked eyes with me as if he could read my mind. Edward hissed at him and protectively wrapped his arms around me causing the hat too fall off my head. My hair quickly blew in the wind and the vampire lunged after me. Edward jumped in front of me but my body filled with unbearable rage, my mind told me to let go, just let go of everything and kill them. I felt my skin rip apart and then all eyes were on me. My body morphed from a seventeen year old human to a wolf. I barely noticed the fur, only the vampires I wanted to kill. Everyone started yelling but I locked eyes with the quiet male again and jumped after him.

"James, move!" Laurent yelled.

But it was too late. My fangs tore into his neck.

* * *

**A/N **First again thank you guys for the wonderful comments! They always make me smile! You're just awesome and I really appreciate every single one. Second I hope you like this, we're started to get away from the Twilight storyline and into my own world here. But Twilight and New Moon will be laced though the whole story! So hope you enjoy it and expect the next chapter in a week or so! Also I wrote a one-shot called Silk Roses, it's and Edward/Jacob but has nothing to do with this story. Just cheesy slashy fun if you want.


	8. Broken

Jacobs POV

Things happened so fast that I quickly slipped into a hazy fog. Rage flooded my veins then as if someone released me from my cage my body ripped in two and I was set loose upon this vile scum. I heard someone yell from behind me and then felt my jaw snap into James's neck. Then they descended. His coven, Laurent and Victoria, were pulling at me, biting me, trying everything they could to get me off of him. They were foolish. I had no control now, the beast I became wasn't Jacob. I was a killer and he was my prey.

The Cullen's were suddenly there as well. Vampires were pulling and ripping each other left and right but I had my sights set on one. James was mine.

"JACOB!" A voice boomed behind me.

I recognize that voice. I released my jaw from James' neck but kept my claws in his skin. I snapped my head back toward the voice. Standing perfectly still five feet from me was Edward.

Victoria and Laurent let go of me and backed away at Edward's yelling.

"Jacob Black look at me! Let him go." Edward commanded.

A howl instinctively ripped through me, as if I were mocking him.

"Look at me! Let him go. Now!"

I pulled my claws out and watched James stumble from under me then run toward the woods followed by his friends. I growled at Edward, it was his fault I let him go. He had some hold over me, I couldn't ignore him. He took a step toward me, his scent filling the crisp air. I showed my teeth, he smelled too good to ignore. He took another step and put both hands gently in front of him.

"Find yourself, you're not going to hurt me. Remember? You told me that once when I was lost."

Suddenly the meadow, our meadow, flashed through my memory. His glitter stained body lying peacefully among the wildflowers. His liquid topaz eyes staring with wonder into mine. Our first kiss, his cold lips against mine. And then Edward losing his grasp and me pulling him back.

My body unclenched and I felt myself change, from this beast back to myself. I lay on the muddy ground and curled up, pulling my knees tight to my chest. Edward walked over to me before I could blink and pulled his jacket off, wrapping it around as much of my now naked body as he could.

He pulled me into his chest just as I began to sob. What was that? What had I become? Was I a monster?

"Shh, it's okay." Edward comforted.

Carlisle walked up next to me and gently handed Edward a pair of sweats, I had no idea if he gotten them from a car or if he ran home but I didn't bother to ask. Edward slipped them onto me without moving me from his chest, and wiped my knotted hair away from my face.

"We should get him home." Esme said from behind us, he voice laced with worry.

The next thing I knew I was being effortlessly lifted into the air, Edwards stable arms holding me as if I weighted nothing. The trees became a blur as Edward ran us though the woods and back to the reservation. The house was still empty when Edward brought me inside, he laid me on my bed and wrapped a blanket over my trembling body.

Why was I shaking? I couldn't have turned into a wolf back there. This was all a nightmare. A crazy weird nightmare that I needed to wake up from.

Edwards POV

I sat next to him for hours. How did I not see this coming? Even if Alice can't see his future I should have known, should have used my brain. Where are we supposed to go from here? A few hours ago my mind was racing with the possibility of changing the man I loved so we could be together forever. But now where were we? Fate sure had a funny way of messing with me. Jacob and I weren't meant to be together, not like this.

I sighed and readjusted myself on his bed causing Jacob to stir but not wake. His dark hair slid across the pillow and instantly triggered my senses. I had smelled werewolf before, usually vampires and werewolves couldn't stand the smell of each other. But Jacob was different, that burning sensation that filled my nose wasn't unpleasant like other werewolves, instead it drove me crazy. Was this so weird? A vampire in love with a werewolf? I didn't have time to answer myself, a voice called out from the open window.

"Edward you need to come home." It was Carlisle.

I couldn't leave Jacob. Not now.

Carlisle sensed my hesitation, "Edward, this is best for him. You can't stay."

He was right. I had enough years of this planet to know when two "people" couldn't be together. I needed to get out of here and clear my mind. Although the thought of "talking things out" with my family seemed daunting. I kissed my Jacob of the forehead (the heat radiating from his skin left my lips tingling) and jumped out the window running for home.

Jacob's POV

"Edward?" I called out as I woke up.

My eyes adjusted quickly, quicker than they should have, to the darkness. He was gone.

I sat up expecting to feel horrible, but instead I felt amazing. I ran my hand over my arms where just hours earlier deep scratches left me bleeding, but they were gone, not even a scab. I hopped off my bed with a renewed energy, grabbed a rubber band and pulled my long hand into a pony tail and the nape of my neck, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" A voice yelled out from the open window.

My head instinctively snapped toward it. "Edward?" I asked, knowing I was wrong.

I devilish laugh filled the night air, "We have him."

It was James.

That was all I needed to know. I lunged out the window and raced toward the voice but couldn't find him in the dense woods.

"Over here." He yelled again from somewhere ahead of me. I raced toward it catching a whiff of his putrid scent.

I ran, following his voice, for what felt like hours. Through the woods, past the town and into a large abandoned industrial area I had driven past once when I was a kid. He had my Edward, I was going to kill him. Rip him from limb to limb.

"Jacob. Miss your boyfriend?" James joked.

A growl ripped through my throat. My body began to tense again as I caught a glimpse of James running into an abandoned building. Suddenly by body ripped apart again but this time there was no pain, it felt right, natural, as if I were supposed to give into my animal side. I sprinted toward the building and ran inside.

"Looks like you've come to play." James said as I entered the abandoned factory. I didn't have time to react, a steel pipe hit me in the back of my head. I fell over, I could feel the blood rushing out of my wound. I tried to stand but James quickly kicked be back down.

"Awe, poor puppy. Too bad your boyfriend isn't here to save you."

My head began to spin, my instincts were telling me to get up and fight but I couldn't move. James lowered himself to my level and patted me on the head.

"You know I always wanted a pet." He said with a devilish smile, and then with one fluid motion he stepped on my leg, snapping it in pieces.

Pain filled my body and without a thought I changed back into my human self. I could hear myself screaming but before I could register that it was me the room started to spin. Blood pooled around my now fallen head, I began to drift away. I prayed that Edward was okay.

*****

"Jacob?" A voice echoed in my ear.

My eyes fluttered but remained closed.

"He's going to be okay, his legs already healing." Another familiar voice replied.

"Can we move him?" The first voice asked.

"Carefully."

I felt the ground beneath me disappear and my body moving quicker than I could imagine. I knew Edward had me.

I opened my eyes, " Edward?"

"Jacob?" He exclaimed.

"What happened?" I asked.

A crash of thunder echoed among the trees Edward was running us through. I tried to look around but didn't want to make myself sick. I looked at my legs that were nestled easily in Edward strong arms. My leg that had just minutes before been snapped into pieces was now back together with barely a bruise. Edward stopped running and sat me down on a fallen tree just outside the reservation, about 100 yards from my house.

"James was after you, but we took care of him."

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly very aware that I was naked.

As if I had asked him to Edward took off his trench coat and slipped it around me. "We killed him." He said flatly.

"And what about the others?"

He looked away, "They left before we could kill them. But Alice doesn't see them coming back."

"Oh, okay. Then I guess everything is okay." I asked, knowing I was wrong.

Edward looked away, avoiding my eyes. Terror began to fill me, as if I was about to hear something I didn't want to know. I pulled the jacket around me closer inhaling his rich smell.

"Edward?"

"I don't think this is going to work." He said staring at a pair of birds flying off a nearby tree.

I shook my head, "What?"

"You and I are not going to work. Our worlds are too different."

I stood up and walked toward him, "Our worlds? What worlds? Vampire and human? I thought you had already figured that one out?"

He shook his head, "You're not human. If you were human this would be easy." He said quietly.

My jaw dropped, "What do you mean I'm not human?"

"You're a werewolf. You have no idea what is in store for you and your kind. Vampires and werewolves are natural enemies. Not lovers."

Tears began to flow down my cheeks, how could he be so cruel? "I don't care. I love you."

"Love has nothing to do with us anymore."

I punched him in the arm, he body shook under my strength but he didn't fall. "How…. I….this doesn't…."

"You are too young to understand." His voice was calm, too calm.

"I'm not too young to understand that you're scared. A wimp."

His lips pursed as he looked at the ground, carefully avoiding my eyes again. "A wimp. You have no idea."

"LOOK AT ME!" I boomed.

His head turned toward mine, his eyes carefully still down. My fists were balled, I wasn't sure if I was going to hit him or try and kiss him but nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. His eyes flicked up toward mine, black onyx set against his white marble skin. As soon as his eyes met mine my stomach flipped, the world began to spin and suddenly everything went black. Everything except for Edward, he was standing in front of me, by body being dragged toward his. Suddenly it felt like everything that bound me to this world broke and were suddenly was replaced with metal strings binding me to Edward. Everything in my world shifted, I lived for him. My world was now his.

The world came rushing back and I fell to the ground trying desperately to catch my breath.

"Jacob? Are you okay?" Edward asked, careful not to move from his spot.

"I…don't understand."

He took a deep breath, "I don't want you."

The words dug into me, as if trying to rip out my heart. Didn't he understand what I now knew? We were meant to be.

"You don't want me?" The words didn't make sense. My whole world was centered around him now, how could he not want me?

"I don't. I'm sorry. We're leaving. You'll never see us again."

"Never…again." The words were funnier than the ones before.

"It will be as if I never existed."

And with that he was gone, leaving me along in the woods. Taking my heart, my life, my everything with him.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry this took so long, we had a really excited week here! So now we're drifting into a more New Moon version of this story. I hope you guys like it! And again you're all awesome, your comments always make me smile! And make me type faster! LOL!! So expect the next chapter in a week or so, it's almost finished. :) Thanks again!


	9. Betrayal

Jacobs POV

I sat there for God knows how long. I didn't move, didn't breath, I didn't let myself comprehend what had just happened. The wind began to howl and before I knew it moonlight engulfed the forest. I closed my eyes, my first movement in what felt like a century, and curled into a ball. Edward's face rushed through my mind, his perfect features, his wonderful laugh, the perfect way he knew just how to kiss me. I sighed, maybe I heard him wrong. Maybe he didn't leave maybe he was just going away for a few days. A trip, that's right obviously I heard wrong because he wouldn't leave me. Not my Edward.

"Jacob?"A voice yelled in the distance.

I didn't respond.

"Jacob?" The voice cried out again.

I couldn't respond if I wanted to. Rain began to fall though the treetops, landing softly on my face, but still I lay motionless.

"Quil I see him!" The voice shouted again, this time much closer.

A hand touched my shoulder, I didn't open my eyes.

"Jake? Buddy? It's Seth. Are you okay?"

He pushed on me, my body swayed under his touch but didn't wake me from my stupor.

"Is he okay?" Another voice asked as he rushed toward us.

"I dunno, he won't move." Seth replied.

"Jakey, its Quil. Come on man get up."

Quil, I knew a Quil. My mind began to race for any remembrance of a Quil but was quickly replaced with Edward.

"Seth," Quil whispered, "Do you think he, ya know, changed?"

Seth let go of me and whispered back, "I don't know, why would he be acting like this? Changing didn't hurt any of us."

"Maybe it went wrong. Maybe he didn't do it right." Quil guessed.

"Well whatever happened we aren't going to fix tonight. Grab his arms, I'll get his legs."

I felt myself being lifted off of the ground, it felt uneasy. Not like when Edward carried me, those rides were always smooth and steady. These two carrying me made me feel like I was on an amusement park ride. I don't know how long they carried me, minutes, hours, who cared? I heard a door open.

"We found him." Quil said, as he smacked my head on what I assumed was the doorframe.

"Be careful!" That voice I knew anywhere, my dad.

"What happened to him?" A familiar voice asked, but I didn't feel like decoding who it was.

"Don't know Chief, we found him in the woods. Won't move or talk."

Just then I was laid on something soft.

"Was he attacked?" The Chief asked.

"Doesn't look like it." My dad said, I could feel the wheel of his chair against my arm. He put his hand on my head.

"Gone." I thought I had said the word in my head, but it slipped out instead.

"Gone? Who's gone son?" My dad said, stroking my hair.

"He's gone."

"Who? Jacob, who?"

"Cullen." I whispered, as if saying it quietly would make it less real.

"Cullen? Dr. Cullen?" The Chief asked.

"That explains the smell." Quil quipped.

"Why would you care if the Cullen's left?" My dad asked.

I didn't respond, what was I supposed to say?

"Is it true?" Seth asked flatly.

"Yea, Dr. Cullen got a better job in California. The whole family left today." The Chief answered quickly.

_The whole family left_. The words lingered there, everyone was gone. Sweet little Alice, kind Esme, bitchy Rose. And everyone else…. Gone.

"Well Charlie I think we have it from here. I'll give you a call tomorrow and let you know how he's doing." My dad said in a "get-out-of-my-house" tone.

"Yeah I should let Bella know he's okay. She's been really worried."

"Well you two come by sometime this weekend, we'll have a big dinner. Let these two kids catch up some more." My dad said.

"Sounds good, see you guys later." Chief Swan said as he left.

"What happened?" My dad asked as the door shut.

"We don't know, honestly we found him like this in the woods."

"Vampires?"

"They were around somewhere, the whole place reeked. But we didn't find any." Seth answered.

"Did he change?" My dad asked, still stroking my hair.

"Dunno." Quil responded.

"What do you two know?" My dad asked.

"Well, Cullen's left, the whole forest smells like a vampire war went down, and that old factory just outside town is burning to the ground as we speak." Seth said, as if trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together.

"Jake." My dad said loudly.

Why respond? It's not like I would see who I wanted to see.

"JACOB BLACK LOOK AT ME!" My dad yelled, usually that voice scared the hell out of me, but not tonight. Tonight I had already faced my biggest fear.

"I think Jake's been hanging out with the Cullen's." Quil said quietly from across the room.

Everything was suddenly quiet. I could hear my heart racing. Traitor! How did he know? And why the hell would he tell my dad?

"What?" My dad asked sharply.

"It's just, he ditched school and when we found him he smelled just like one of them. Then we saw the youngest one, with the bronze hair and silver car, leaving in the opposite direction. Like he just dropped Jake off or something. Then we keep smelling him all over the reservation but we can't catch him. And Jake's room smells even worse." Quil confessed quickly.

Rage filled my veins. I was going to kill my ex-best friend.

"NO!" I shouted as I opened my eyes.

Everyone turned toward me.

"Jake? Son are you okay?"

I nodded as I sat up, my head pounding loudly from the hit to the doorframe.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" My dad asked.

I caught eyes with Quil, he looked like he was going to be sick. "I… I'm not really sure."

"Well you are going to have to be sure. We need to know if the Cullen boy hurt you." Seth said rudely.

Lie, I needed a lie.

"No it wasn't…" I wanted to say his name but it couldn't come out, "Cullen. It was another vampire. James. He trapped me in the woods but something happened I changed into something. But he was still stronger than I was, that's when the Cullen's showed up. They saved me, he saved me." Wow, it wasn't a total lie. I prayed they bought it.

"The Cullen's saved you? Why?" Seth said, he didn't believe me.

I shrugged, "I don't know, probably just in the right place at the right time."

"Did they say anything to you?" My dad asked.

"No, I hit my head so I don't remember much."

"You don't look hurt." Seth pointed out.

Jerk, "I'll have a bump in the morning."

"And the Cullen's, after saving you, just left you in the woods to die? What kind of people are they?" My dad questioned.

"Not people. Just let them step one foot in Washington, hell the Pacific Northwest, I'll rip them apart. Starting with that bronze haired one." Seth was 100% serious.

I couldn't' take anymore. I had to get away. Maybe I could run to California and found him, but then I realized something. California was the last place they would actually go.

"I'm really tired." I managed to choke out, fighting back tears.

"Not yet we have more questions." Seth demanded.

"I don't care. I'm going to bed."

"But…" Seth started.

"He's going to bed. Come back tomorrow." My dad said, ending the discussion.

I stood gingerly, unsure if my feet would support me, and headed to my room. Ignoring the glares from Quil and Seth.

"You loved him didn't you? Edward." Quil said quietly, still on the other side of the room.

His betrayal coursed through my veins, how could he know. And how could he say his name out loud. I wanted to punch him but my body betrayed me again, heat pulsed through every inch of my body and before I knew it I had changed.

"JAKE!" My dad yelled.

That didn't stop me, I was focused on Quil, who had now changed as well. I didn't attack him just yet, I wanted to savor this kill.

"_Let's take this outside before we wreck your dad's house." _Quil's voice echoed through my mind.

"_What's happening?"_ I thought.

"_When we change can read each other's minds. It's part of the wolf_." He thought.

Just then I realized I wasn't controlling my thoughts. I thought of hours before, feeling so connected to Edward, like my whole world had stopped and began to spin around him. I thought of the meadow, our first kiss. Our second kiss, every kiss. I thought of his chest sparkling under the high sun, and worse of all I thought of my undying love for him.

Quil instantly changed back to his human side as my thoughts got more intense. I followed his lead.

We sat there in my living room, naked, with my dad and Seth watching us wide-eyed, for what felt like forever.

"What just happened?" Seth asked.

I didn't know what to say, of course Quil was going to betray me again. But to my surprise he didn't say a word.

"Jake?" My dad asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, sorry I lost my temper." I said keeping my eyes locked with Quil's.

"Me too. Well I have to go." Quil said jumping up and running from my house, completely forgetting he was naked.

Seth's jaw dropped but then comprehension filled his mind, "Jake, the next time you change or Quil changes the entire pack will know what just happened. Do you want to tell me now?"

Shit, the whole pack, there was a pack? I wasn't ready for this pressure. And I sure as hell wasn't ready for everyone to know about me and Edward.

I shook my head.

Seth sighed and stood, "As you wish. I'll see you tomorrow."

As he left my dad turned to me, "I don't know what happened or who you've become lately but it stops now. I want Jacob back. End of discussion. Go to bed."

I obeyed.

Lying in my bed that night seemed surreal. Tears ran down my face but I kept it quiet. I kept thinking that Edward would jump though my window again and things would go back to normal. Suddenly I realized how short my time with him had been, how quickly he had changed my life. Nothing was ever going to be the same but I knew one thing was for sure. I couldn't live without him. If he was gone, I was dead.

Edwards POV

I stood at the edge of the reservation and peered toward a tiny yellow dot in the distance. Jacob's light had just turned on, and now off again. He must be lying down to go to bed. How I longed to cross this invisible line, run to my lover and comfort him. I shook my head. This is for the best. He will have a chance at a real life, a life full of love and family. Not me. I couldn't offer him anything but pain and suffering.

I turned from the reservation, from my lover, and said I silent prayer.

"_Lord watch over him like I wish I could. Keep him safe and let him forget me. Amen."_

With that I ran.

* * *

**A/N** Okay just so you know it breaks my heart when they are apart!!! :( So I doubt I can keep it up long! LOL. So expect the next chapter up in a week or so. I've been really sick and had wicked morning sickness so we will see how much I can type this next week. Again thank you for the comments, you're all awesome! And if you're longing for an Edward/Jake fix check out my one-shot Silk Roses. It's just lemony goodness. And hey if you like it be sure to vote for it at **manyafandom **page! (Yes shameless promotion! Sorry friends!)


	10. Imprints and Giving Up

Jacob's POV

I woke that morning with an odd feeling that I had just woken from a very important dream. I sat up in my bed, the morning sun streaming brightly through the wooden blinds on my window, and realized it wasn't a dream. Edward, the woods, his leaving, it was all real. I felt tears swelling in my eyes when there was a subtle knock at my door. I didn't call out for whomever it was to enter, instead I just stared at the faux wood grain running up the paneled door.

"Jake?" Quil asked as he opened the door and stuck his head in.

Shit, he was the last person I wanted to see, "What do you want?"

He walked into my room and sat at the edge of my bed. "I wanted to talk."

I laid my head back down onto my pillow, "I have nothing to say to you."

He put his hand on my shoe and shook my foot, "Jake man, you're my best friend. Talk to me."

"Ex-best friend." I pointed out. He lost that title when he busted me out in front of my dad and Seth.

"I didn't tell them to hurt you. You have to know that. I'm just…..worried."

I rolled my eyes, "Worried, right. Worried about what, that I might not be spending as much time with you or what I was hanging out with a vampire?"

He glared at me, "I was worried that you would get hurt." He said though gritted teeth.

"Well I did. So you can leave."

He dropped his angry gaze and cocked his head toward me, "Do you know what imprinting is?"

"No. And I don't…."

"Trust me you need to know what this is." His voice was sincere.

"Okay." I said unsure that I actually cared.

"When we change into our wolf side, when we take on the natural mystical forces if you will of our ancestors, we are able to do something called imprinting." He started.

"Okay this sounds dumb." I shot in.

"It's hard to explain so just pay attention. Imprinting is a sort of a way to find our soul mate. When we find that one person we are meant to be with it's like we're connected. Physically and mentally bound to that one person. And it's not a bad thing, it's just the universes way of putting us with the one person who makes us whole."

I didn't understand, "Okay that sounds like a dumb fairy tale."

"But it happens, it happened to Seth and I think it happened to you."

"To me…" I trailed off. Suddenly everything made sense, when I looked at Edward in the woods and everything in my world shifted toward him. This intense feeling of connectivity to him. I wasn't crazy, we were soul mates.

"See." He said softly.

I shook my head, "It can't be, because my soul mate left." I said with air quotes around the words _soul mate_.

"He'll come back."

I shook my head, "I don't think so."

*****

Days passed and without realizing it I had missed 3 days of school. My dad didn't push me to go, honestly I doubted he cared if I went back or not. Nothing mattered anymore I felt so disconnected. Like my whole reason for living was dead and I was left to bury it, how did he expect me to go on? I rarely left my bed, only to eat. And I had made sure not to change since my last encounter with Quil, if what he said was true and everyone could hear me my life was over.

I scratched my head as I searched through the fridge for something to eat, usually I went shopping but that involved leaving the house so dad and I were left with a fridge full of fish he had caught with Chief Swan. I hadn't seen him or Bella for that matter, since that day. A twinge of guilt ran through my already drained body, I had promised Bella that I would show her around. I hoped she didn't hate me. As if she had read my mind I saw Bella peering through my screen door.

"Jacob?" She asked coyly.

"Bella?" I said spitting a piece of cold fish out of my mouth as I talked.

She opened the door and let herself in, on other people that might have seemed rude, but not when Bella did it. She was different, much cooler than me, everything seemed so easy for her. She plopped down on the couch and smiled at me.

"What are you up to?"

I shrugged and pointed to the fridge, "This is about it."

She laughed and patted the couch next to her, "Well sounds exciting, I hope it was worth standing me up."

My eyes grew, standing her up? How could I stand her up?

I scratched my head and walked toward her, sitting on the far side of the couch, "Standing you up?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, you were supposed to show me around school? Duh."

I laughed, "Nerd."

She punched my arm and everything suddenly felt easier, like the dark curtain that Edward left over me was fading. Well maybe not fading, but she was certainly helping me feel human again.

"So you coming tomorrow?"

I shrugged again, "I dunno. School's not really something…."

"Is it because of the Cullen's leaving?" She asked quickly.

I froze, why would she assume that? "Cullen's? No. Why?"

She looked me in my eyes, for a moment it felt like she was trying to read my mind, then quietly responded, "There have been….. rumors. That you had a thing with one of the kids that left."

I took a deep breath, how could she know this. Quil it had to be Quil. "Which kid?"

She shook her head, "Well I've heard you had a thing with all of them, but I think the general opinion is you broke up Alice and her boyfriend and that's why they left."

My jaw dropped, I was the subject of high school gossip. And bad gossip at that. Where did people get their information?

I laughed, "Not true….. I didn't know any of them." I lied.

Thankfully she didn't push it.

"Okay, well just know tomorrow when you come to school that's what you're in for. But hey I'm new so people judge me too." She said with a smile.

I guess I was going to school tomorrow.

"So Jakey-poo you wanna go to Port Angeles with me for some dinner?"

"Today?" I said unsure.

"Naw, I'm going this weekend. Come on." She said pouting out her bottom lip.

A night out did sound nice and getting away from the TV and my dad was a bonus. "Okay. Sounds fun."

Before I could react she squealed, wrapped her arms around my chest and kissed my cheek.

"Wow Jake, have you been working out?" She said as she backed away.

"Not really." I felt my face flush.

Her eyes were fixed on my abs that were showing from her assault on me, "Wow."

I snapped my fingers in front of her, "Hey get a grip."

She shook her head, "Sorry you're just really…. I dunno…. hot."

We both laughed at her obscured observation, "Okay, Bella's lost her mind." I joked, pushing her slightly.

She pushed me back, "Hey it's not my fault most of the guys here are pasty and sallow looking."

I snorted, "So most of the guys look like you."

She slapped me, but I was quicker and grabbed her by the waist and jumped on top of her, pinning her to the couch.

We spent the rest of the day hanging out, joking with each other and eventually falling asleep awkwardly on my small couch. She wasn't Edward, and deep down I knew that I might have to hurt her eventually, but Bella was beginning to be the answer to my prayers.

Edwards POV

I sat in a rundown bar in Alaska, Emmett and Jasper at my side, and prayed that they let be leave.

"Lighten up Eddie!" Emmett said shaking my shoulders.

"Sorry, I'm just distracted." As usual.

"Well you're beginning to bring us down." Emmett said, nudging Jasper.

Jasper didn't move, he just stared at nothing.

"Jasper? You there?" Emmett said waving his hand in front of Jaspers face.

Ever since we left Jasper's moods have gone from bad to worse, and I knew why. It was my mood, my heartache, my having no reason to live. My agony was tearing him up inside.

"He's getting worse." Emmett said with a sour face.

I nodded.

"Jasper?" Alice said as her and Rosalie entered the bar and joined us.

"He's off somewhere." Emmett responded making room for Rose next to him. I scooted into the corner.

"I think maybe we should take a trip, just you and me. Maybe Africa?" Alice said, grabbing Jasper's hand and stroking it gently.

He didn't respond.

"Or Italy? You love Italy." She said softly.

Carlisle and Esme quickly joined us at the table, "Hello kids." Esme said sweetly, trying to lock eyes with me, I avoided her.

"So Edward, you're the one who asked us here." Carlisle reminded me.

I had asked them here, they were going to hate me but I had no other choice.

"Edward you're plan won't work, it will just make it harder for everyone." Alice said, not dropping her gaze from Jasper.

"What's she talking about?" Rose asked rudely.

All eyes on me, how I hated that, how I hated hurting them. How had I messed things up so badly? "I've decided to leave." I said the words quickly, as if ripping off a band-aid.

To my shock nobody looked surprise. Maybe they wanted me to leave, I was making Jasper's life miserable so it had to be affecting everyone else.

Carlisle nodded, "Well son, you have to do what you think is right. But you have to know we don't believe you leaving with fix anything."

I opened my mouth to speak but Rose suddenly got mad, "You're a fucking idiot."

"Excuse me?" I shot back.

"Language." Esme said quietly.

"You're an idiot. You fell in love, it didn't work out, you chose to leave so deal with it. Don't punish everyone else because you are incapable of dealing with things."

I really hated her, mostly because she was right. But I had been here before, on the brink of leaving when I first met_…. him_….. but Emmett had made me realize I was stronger than that. But not anymore, I wasn't strong. I couldn't even say _his _name. I was weak.

"The decisions made." Alice said.

I nodded.

I left immediately, not one for long goodbyes. I doubted I would ever see any of them again and didn't bother to ask Alice what she saw for me. As far as I was concerned I had no future.

* * *

**A/N** Not my favorite chapter! But it had to be done! Laying foundations and all that. The next one will be up in a week or so and it's going to have some very VERY fun things! ;) Can't give anything away but I'm having a lot of fun writing it. lol. Okay I'm done being cryptic. Thank you again for the comments! I love them and you are all so nice and I love that you guys are actually enjoying my little story! And I'm almost at 100 comments which is so cool!


	11. Unrequited

UPDATE: Hey guys! Sorry I messed up and called Sam, Seth. So I went ahead and switched the names! Sorry for the mess up!

* * *

Jacobs POV

I woke the next morning to the sound of raindrops banging against my window, a common way to wake up in Washington, but for some reason I wished for it to be sunny out. I let out a dramatic sigh and jumped out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. I peeked into my dad's room, thankfully he was already gone for the day, and then hopped in the shower. Usually I showered quickly, no need to waste water as my dad would point out, but today I lingered. I thought of Edward, as I usually did, thought of him in the shower. His naked wet body thrusting……

Shit. I really needed to stop thinking of him, getting hard in the shower is one thing but what would happen if I started imagining a naked wet Edward at school? Get a grip Jacob.

A bang at the bathroom door pulled me out of my daydreams.

"Jake are you in there?"

It was Bella.

"Wow you really just let yourself in anywhere don't you?" I joked as I turned off the water.

She cracked the door open and peeked in, "What the hell!" I shouted as I wrapped the small towel around my waist. It didn't cover much.

She laughed, "Just making sure you were up, I thought you might want to ride with me."

I awkwardly tried to hide my erection but she noticed and it was unlike Bella to keep quiet, "Quite the morning wood you got going on there. Should I wait outside or are you going to bring that thing to school?"

My eyes narrowed, "Out, I'll be there in a minute."

I didn't take care of myself, instead I just let it go away on its own. The only person I wanted to think about while I did that was the last person I should be thinking about now. I got dressed in an old pair of jeans and a dark hoodie then made my way out to Bella's truck. I knew that truck well, it belonged to my dad for as long as I could remember but he sold it to Chief Swan as a welcome home gift for his daughter. I loved this truck, I spent weeks rebuilding the engine and searching for parts. I'm glad it had a good home.

"Hey." I said, splashing water into the truck as I jumped in.

"Watch it, I don't think my truck likes water." She joked as she revved the engine.

"Awe this truck loves rain." I joked.

"I forgot all you freaky Washington people love your rain."

I laughed, at least I had something to look forward to at school. Hopefully Bella and I had some classes together.

She pulled into the parking lot, the engine announcing our arrival miles before, and turned off the car. From behind the veil of rain all eyes turned to me.

"Don't worry about them. They're just intimated by my truck." She said with a smile.

"Sure, everyone loves a good antique." I knew she was lying, everyone was staring at me. But why, why would they care?

To my dismay I didn't have any classes with Bella in the first half of my day, and like she had said everyone was whispering behind my back. Scandals were few and far between in a town like Forks so I didn't stand a chance. I kept my head down until lunch and tried not to think about the Cullen's table that was sure to be empty in the corner.

Deep in my mind I imagined walking into the cafeteria and seeing the whole family sitting in the corner, more beautiful than ever, then Edward walking up to me and grabbing my hand.....

"Jake?" Bella said snapping her finger in front of my face.

I shook my head, "Yea, sorry."

"Ready for lunch?" She said, pulling me into the lunch line.

I wasn't hungry, a first for me, instead I grabbed a bottle of lemonade and followed Bella to an empty table. I made sure my back was toward "their table".

We weren't alone for long, Quil and Embry quickly joined us. Both were unusually quiet so I was sure Embry now knew about my imprinting, and then Bella's friends joined us. I didn't remember anyone's names, they all seemed too perky for my mood. I concentrated on twirling the cap from my bottle in my fingers.

"So Bella? Do you have plans for prom?" A blonde spiky haired boy asked.

A smile creped across my face, Bella dancing was a funny thought. She obviously caught me laughing.

"Actually Jake already asked me."

See what I get for laughing.

"I…. what?" I stumbled out.

Her eyes pleaded with me, "Don't play dumb. Remember you acted me last night." She said suggestively.

Okay, guess I was going to prom with Bella. "Yeah, you me dancing."

I really didn't want to go to prom.

Thankfully the bell rang and before I knew it Bella wrapped her arm in mine, "I'm not such a bad date am I?" She said with a hopeful smile.

"I may have to kill you."

We walked down the hallway arm in arm, of course people were staring, apparently I rebounded quickly from breaking up Alice and Jasper. I thought of tripping a couple football players on my way to class but decided being a home wrecker and violent maniac seemed like too much for one day. Bella stopped walking and suddenly I realized where I was.

Biology. Our class.

She pulled on my arm, "Come on we're in this class together."

I saw our table, where not so long ago he was sitting, his bronze hair shimmering. I couldn't do this. It was too much. Like returning to the scene of a crime.

"Jake?"

"I…um…." I couldn't speak.

She pulled on my arm, my feet faulted under her pull and I followed he to the one empty table. Our table.

She took Edwards stool, thankfully, and I sat awkwardly in mine. I had no idea how I was going to make it through class. The teacher came in accompanied by a large cart with a TV and VCR on it and flipped off the lights. Thank God. In the darkness of the classroom I was able to forget where I was, forget about Edward, for now anyway, and concentrate on moving on. Bella's arm grazed against mine, I moved over so we weren't touching but noticed she was already pretty far from me. She must have touched me on purpose. I didn't let myself think about why she would do that.

The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it Bella and I were heading home.

"Hey wanna go see a movie?" She said, turning the wrong way to my house.

"Um… sure." I didn't think she was leaving me with a choice.

A cheesy grin crossed her face, "Good! Because I told Charlie to tell your dad you were coming with me."

I couldn't help but laugh, she had planned this out. The drive to Port Angeles was slow, a turned semi stopped up traffic, but I didn't mind. Having Bella keeping me company was fun. She talked about the guys here versus the guys back in Phoenix and how the ones here couldn't keep their hands off her. That's why she made up the story about us going to prom, and oddly I was okay with that. I knew nothing would be happening with her, and I some point I might have to let her know that too, but if I was going to be forced to go to prom with a girl Bella would be my first choice.

We chose an early movie so we could eat afterward and found seats in the front row. I had no idea what this movie was about but there was an ample about of blood on the poster so I thought I might be able to make it though. Romance movies were not something I was ready for. The trailers passed, I had to close my eyes during the one for a new romantic comedy about two guys who were friends then fell in love, and then the movie started. After 3 people got beheaded in the first 5 minutes I took a deep sigh of relief and settled into the movie. Bella seem enthralled with the carnage, only whispering to me when something extra gory happened. 2 hours later the movie ended, it wasn't very good but distracted me which I guess was the whole idea, and Bella and I made our way to a small Italian restaurant.

We ate quickly, Bella hated driving in the dark and the sun was already setting, and laughed the whole drive home about the movie and who in our school we might like to be beheaded like in the movie. Her list included all the guys who had hit on her in the past week, including the spiky haired guy from today, and my list had just one name. Quil.

She pulled into my driveway twenty minutes after sunset and smiled at me.

"So same time tomorrow?"

"Can't wait." I said quickly, school sucked but as long as she was there I would make it.

Before I could react she caught me off guard. It happened so quickly, I didn't see it coming. If I had would I have stopped it? Her body shifted toward mine on the leather bench of the truck and her hand wrapped around my neck and through my hair. She leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I was frozen. What was I supposed to do next? Kiss her back and lead her on? Break away and hurt her and loose my only friend? Thankfully she pulled away quickly.

"See you tomorrow Jake."

I didn't answer, just jumped out of the truck and stood in my driveway, numb.

I stood there for I don't know how long. My mind racing after what just happened. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Bella was nice and I loved her like a sister, and God knows I didn't want any other man. But I knew I didn't want her too. Kissing her was not the same as kissing Edward, his lips left me lightheaded, hers did nothing for me. I turned toward my house but noticed the lights on inside, I didn't want to deal with my dad. I headed toward the forest.

The darkened trees and howling creatures that inhabited the forest calmed me. I spent so much time here in my life everything was second nature to me. I made my way past the calm running river when something ahead of me caught my eye. A shadow at first, then a body, definitely a body. I turned to run the other direction but then something inside me pulled me around. My body told me to run after it. I could only have such a strong reaction for one person, maybe he came back. That was all the nudge I needed, I sprinted toward the moving shadow. Following its weaving path through the fallen trees, where was he leading me?

I lost track, "Edward?" I said hopefully.

No response.

I ran into a manmade clearing in the middle of the woods, why lead me here? A strange smell wafted though the air, familiar but not Edward.

"Laurent?" I asked quietly.

"For a werewolf your senses are very underdeveloped." He said from the shadows.

Terror ran though me, I should change, change into a werewolf. I could take him. Before I could react though he ran from behind the trees and next to me, I couldn't take him if I wanted to.

"I'm not….a…."

"A werewolf? Please child, you reek."

I instinctively sniffed my hair, I smelled fine. Jerk.

"Well, I guess then I should go. Shower or something." I said trying to back away.

He grabbed my arm, "What you don't wanna play? Where's your boyfriend to protect you?"

"Boyfriend." It wasn't a question, just a painful reminder.

"The good looking one. You smelled just like him last time we met. He protected you. Killed for you."

He grabbed my throat and pulled my neck close to his mouth, "Where's your savior now boy?" he asked, licking my neck.

My body shuttered under the cold, I tried to move but couldn't. He was right, Edward didn't care anymore and wasn't going to come and save me. I was going to die.

"Maybe I should take care of you now. But then Victoria would be so mad if I disrupted her plans for you. She has big plans for you."

Just then loud thuds came from every side of the clearing. Laurent hissed and pulled me closer, his cold breath sending chills down my spine. 5 large creatures came from the forest, circling Laurent and me as if ready to attack. Werewolves. My body began to fight me, wanting to change but I forced the urge away. I couldn't change not here, not now. This was my pack, they would know everything.

A large wolf in front of us changed, it was Sam.

"Let him go and we won't hurt you." Sam said calmly.

"Like I would believe you."

"You shouldn't have come here. This is our land you're not welcome." Sam said coolly.

Laurent pulled me tighter. My body began to fight me again, I was going to change I couldn't stop it. I began to scream as my body ripped apart, not from pain, but from what was coming next. Suddenly the other wolves descended on Laurent, including Sam, and we all worked together to rip him apart. He didn't stand a chance against all of us.

I couldn't stop hurting him, taking all my anger and frustration out of the ravaged vampire. I thought of Edward, imprinting, his leaving, everything. Aware that everyone was listening but I didn't care. I ripped through clothing and hard cold skin, ripped apart veins and bone until there was nothing left. I hadn't noticed that the rest of the pack had stopped and were now watching me rip Laurent apart. Listening to my every though.

"Jake." Sam thought.

"What?" My mind exploded.

"You imprinted on a vampire?" His thoughts were controlled, how I longed for that.

"So?"

Everyone began to think at once, calling me every word they could think of, laughing at me, condemning me.

"I didn't have a choice." I shouted quickly.

"You do now. You are forbidden to see him again." Sam commanded.

"Forbidden? Like that matters, he's gone anyway. Besides I thought you had to accept my imprint, it's not like I chose him."

"He may be your imprint but he is not good to the pack or the tribe. You have to make a choice. Him or your family."

He was wrong, I didn't have a choice to make, Edward had made that for me.

I changed back to myself and sat naked on the wet ground. Everyone else changed too but nobody came up to me, Embry and Quil were among the group but they too left without a word. I started to cry.

Rain began to fall again around midnight, somehow I managed to make my way home although I had no idea how. The lights in my house were still on, my dad was going to be pissed I was out so late. I opened the door quietly and went in, the living room light was on but no sign of my dad. I ran to my room and grabbed a pair of sweats, sliding them over my muddy body. I wanted nothing more to lie on my bed and forget about tonight.

"We need to talk." A voice said from my bed.

"Dad?" I flipped on my light, my dad was sitting in his wheelchair next to my bed.

"You imprinted on Edward Cullen."

Shit.

**A/N **Okay I'll admit it I had fun writing this chapter! lol. Thanks again for the great comments, I love to know what you guys think so please keep it up! This will be the last chapter for a couple weeks. I'm getting over the flu and I have morning sickness and doctor appointments and am so sleepy writing is going to have to take a break. So give me a week or two and I promise it will be worth it. I told you I can't keep Edward away that long!


	12. Snapped

Jacobs POV

I stood there, frozen in my doorframe. How could he have found out? Why would the pack just tell him like that?

"Don't you think we should talk about that?" my dad asked, his face was twisted as if he were disgusted with me.

I took in a deep breath, "There's nothing to tell. I imprinted, he left so all is well."

He didn't flinch, "What aren't you telling me?"

Shit, how was I supposed to say 'yea dad by the way I'm totally in love with a vampire who may or may not want to kill me.' I doubted they made a Hallmark card for this.

"Nothing." I lied.

I sat on the edge of my bed, as far from my dad as possible. His eyes were fixed on me but he wasn't really looking. Maybe he couldn't face me, maybe with my selfishness I disgraced him and the tribe. He folded his hands and rested his chin atop his fingers.

"I'm not upset with you. It's not like you had a choice. But your decision now is the one that matters, the choice you make will impact you're life, the life of your pack and the life of this tribe. You have to choose carefully son."

Obviously he didn't know I had no choice. My choices were gone, I was stuck alone. Me, myself and I.

"My choice is easy. I'm staying here, with you and the pack. He's gone and never coming back so there's no need to worry. I won't embarrass you or anyone else." I said rudely. I half expected my dad to yell or take me over his knee like he did when I was little and talked back. But he didn't, his eyes widened and he smiled.

"You love him."

My jaw dropped what the hell could he read minds like Edward?

"What makes you think that?" I tried to play it off, if only I were a better actor.

"I'm not dumb son, I've been there before. The moods, the way you've been acting. I thought it was because of Bella, but it was him wasn't it?"

I stopped breathing and nodded my head. Tears began to flood my eyes, I had messed so much up and ruined so many things. I needed Edward in my life, I would burn every bridge to get to him.

"Like I said, choose wisely and honestly. Everything else will fall into place."

Days passed from our conversation but nothing had changed. I hadn't morphed since my last disastrous meeting with the pack and now even Quil and Embry ignored me. Bella, on the other hand, couldn't keep away from me which I tried to think of as a positive but by the end of the week she was really getting on my nerves. Apparently now that we were going to prom together we were a couple and that was the last thing Bella and I were ever going to be. Although I tried, God know I tried. I thought about just being with her, kissing her, making love with her, having a family together. It would be simple enough sure, but I couldn't help but feel this nagging inside my head every time I thought of that. I had found my imprint, if I stayed with her would that mean she would never find her soul mate? I wasn't going to ruin her life like I did mine.

I decided that after school I had to tell her the truth about everything. Well almost everything, I could probably leave out the werewolves and vampires, I didn't want her to think I was a nut job on top of a jerk. After school she drove us to my house and I insisted on taking a walk together. Of course she said yes.

"So you seem kinda anxious." She pointed out.

Anxious didn't come close to covering it.

"Just antsy." I replied, what the fuck did that mean?

She just smiled and grabbed my hand, "Can I make you feel less antsy?"

"No, just have a lot on my mind."

She laced her fingers in mine and pulled me close to her. My heart stopped, now or never. I had to tell her the truth but she didn't give me any time. Her lips were on mine, pressing so hard that I almost fell over. She wrapped one arm around my waist, with the other she grabbed my hair. She pulled me down to a fallen tree and got on top of me, never breaking our kiss. I didn't know what to do, part of me wanted to keep my lips against hers but that other part, the nagging part, spoke up.

"_Tell her the truth." _

The nagging part of my mind yelled out, but this time it was different. It sounded almost like…..

Bella pulled my shirt over my head and put my hands over her breasts. Maybe I could just….

"_TELL HER THE TRUTH, NOW JACOB!"_

The voice boomed in my head, it was Edward.

I pushed away from Bella's roaming hands and stumbled looking for my shirt.

"I can't…. I'm sorry." I stammered.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me?" She said, tears filling her eyes.

"No." Shit not what I meant to say.

"No?"

I threw my shirt over my head and tried to untangle my hair, stalling as much as I could.

"I'm sorry. It's not you…." I started.

"It sure as hell isn't me! What's wrong with you? I'm practically throwing myself at you and you stop? What are you saving yourself for marriage? Or are you ga….." she stopped midway and suddenly she realized.

"The rumors about you and Alice weren't true were they." She said as if putting pieces of a jigsaw puzzle together.

I shook my head.

"What about the other one?" She asked quietly.

"What other one?" The fact that I had been the subject of more than one rumor left me baffled.

She didn't speak right away, like she was trying to find the right way to say it without hurting me.

"Bella just say it." I was beginning to get angry.

"There was another rumor, I heard it from Mike who heard it from a guy on the reservation. He said that you and Edward Cullen were a thing and that's why they left. But nobody believed it. The Alice one started that it just made more sense."

I pulled my knees up to my chest, laid my head down and cried. We sat there in silence for an hour, Bella went to speak occasionally but words never got out. I wasn't sure what she was thinking but I knew she never expected this. Finally I gathered some courage to speak.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." I said, wiping away my tears.

"I'm sorry I jumped you. I just…."

"What?"

She sighed, "I just really like you. You're like my only friend here and I've known you since I was little so it just seemed easy."

"I couldn't make you happy."

She began to cry too, "You don't know that. I don't want to sound mean or anything but Edward's gone and not coming back. Are there any other guys here you like?"

I shook my head, I knew I was gay but I didn't want anyone else. Just my soul mate.

"Then maybe I can make you happy. We can make each other happy. Most people get together because of a reason, sex money knocked up, what if ours is loneliness. You make me feel happy, nobody else here does. You make this home."

I wanted to tell her no, I wanted to remind her of the small fact that she was a girl and I was gay. But at that moment everything faded away. She sat across from me crying to be with me, and I sat here crying to feel something other than pain. Edward left, why should I be punished?

I sprang forward and landed on top of her, catching her off guard. We rolled off the tree and onto the ground, landing in a patch of wildflowers. I ran my hand over her skin, how warm it was compared to his. I kissed her on the cheek, down her neck and to the base of her collarbone, she smelt so different, like fresh cut flowers. I ran my hand under her neck and pulled her up to me, she wanted me to kiss her and I wanted to. I wanted to feel happiness. I leaned down….

"How romantic." A voice yelled from behind us. I jumped up and instinctively stood in front of Bella.

"Victoria?" I growled.

She was standing on the fallen tree next to us, her wild flame red hair blowing in the strong wind.

"And here I thought you batted for the other team. Who knew you could go both ways. It's kinda hot." She said with a smirk.

"Leave or…."

"Or what? Your little friends will come after me like they did Laurent? Kill me like they did him? Like you did."

"You killed?" Bella asked, she began to shake.

Victoria jumped down and in front of me, I put my arms out to keep her away but she kept walking. I took a step back so did Bella, inching away from the awful beast in front of us.

"Why don't you change wolfy? Show you're pretty little girlfriend what you really are? A killer."

"Change?" Bella asked.

I felt my blood rush, I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of a fight and I knew couldn't take her alone. My only hope was to run.

"I'll catch you before you get a foot away." She said, seeing through my plan.

"What do you want?" Bella asked strongly, she must have gotten an adrenaline rush because I my mouth was frozen shut.

Victoria smiled and took another step toward us, pinning Bella against a tree. "It's simple. You." With that she grabbed Bella by the wrist and ran on top of the tree again. I ran after her but Victoria kicked me so hard I flew back and knocked the tree down.

"Change!" She yelled, holding Bella close to her.

I couldn't, I would lose control and kill Bella trying to get to her. I prayed for the rest of the pack to show, maybe if I had just one friend they could help.

"LET HER GO!" I yelled.

"Um…. No. Change and fight me or little miss horny here gets it." She wrapped her hands around Bella's neck.

I began to shake, my body wanted a fight and I couldn't hold back. I glared at Victoria and waited for my instincts to take over.

"Or…." Victoria started, running her hand threw Bella's hair, "I could make this a lot more fun."

"More fun?" My voice trembled.

Snap.

Bella dead body fell to the ground.

I couldn't move, not to run after Victoria after she dropped Bella's body, not to check for a pulse, nothing. I sat on the cold forest floor for hours, staring at Bella's lifeless eyes. This was my fault, she didn't deserve to die. Why didn't I just run us from her? Why didn't I run after Victoria now? My body trembled. I had to do something, Bella didn't deserve to lay limp in the middle of the forest. She deserved peace. I stood, my legs wobbling under me, picked up her frail body and carried her from the woods.

"Jacob?" A voice yelled from the reservation, I didn't try to figure out who it was. I concentrated on Bella, I had to get Bella home.

I walked to my house and stopped immediately. Sitting in my driveway next to Bella's car was the police cruiser. Chief Swan walked out from my house and yelled.

"Jacob. Bella. Dinner."

I walked around the corner and caught his eye.

"Jacob? Bella? Is she okay?" He rushed down from the porch and grabbed her.

"I couldn't stop her." I said weakly.

"Bella? BELLA!" He shouted as he shook her.

Tears began to stream down his face and he realized she was gone. My dad came out of the house followed my Sam, Quil and Embry. They didn't come too close to Chief Swan, who sat on the ground holding the body of his fallen daughter.

4 days later

I got up and tried to remember why my eyes hurt. Crying, that's right. It seemed like all I did now was cry. I got out of bed and put on my black suit, I had ironed it about a million times but nothing seemed to make it look better. I wanted to look good for Bella, for my only friend, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered now. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Sam who was staying with me for a few days while my dad stayed with Charlie and Bella's mom, Renee. We didn't talk, everyone blamed me I knew it, although I told everyone about Victoria in the woods. Even if they believed me why would it matter, I practically killed her myself.

The phone rang, Sam jumped up to answer it. I couldn't bring myself to talk to anyone.

"Hello?" He asked.

Silence.

"No, he's gone to the funeral, don't call back." He slammed the phone down breaking it into pieces.

"Who was that?"

"Cullen."

My heart began to race, "Cullen? Which one?"

"The dad, he wanted to talk to Billy. It's best they just stay out of our lives Jacob."

"You jack ass! What if it was important, what if Ed…."

"What if Edward what? Who cares? He's gone. Get a grip Jacob, you're about to bury your best friend. Show some respect."

I didn't move, speak or breathe. Right or wrong I didn't care if Edward was hurt I needed to find out.

After the funeral I went straight home, not wanting to answer the hundreds of questions about how Bella died. I couldn't face another sideways look or whispered accusation. I opened the door of my small house and something struck me. A smell, a faint whiff I hadn't remembered. It was so familiar.

"Hello?" I yelled as I gingerly opened the front door.

I stepped in, maybe whoever was here left.

"Hello? I'm calling the police." I threatened, not that any of them would show up today.

A small framed girl walked out from the shadows, a pale unhappy vampire.

"How are you still alive?" She asked in earnest.

"Alice?"

Edwards POV

My phone rang again but I ignored it, why wouldn't they realize I wasn't part of their family anymore? I pinched the bridge of my nose and prayed for death. I had no will to live.

The phone rang again.

I couldn't take it. I flipped it open and yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Edward he's dead." Rosalie said quickly.

"Carlisle?"

"No, Jacob. Alice saw Victoria go back to Forks, she wanted to punish you."

This couldn't be true, I would know, I would feel if Jacob died because I would have died.

"You can't be sure, she can't see Jacob."

"Edward come home. We can work this out as a family."

"I'm not coming home, where's Alice?"

"She went to Forks."

I sighed, I told them to stay away from there. Away from him. "I have to go."

"Edward Cullen you listen to me. You have ruined this family, Esme and Carlisle are barely functioning. Jasper still can't get over whatever you did to him, he just mopes around all the time in pain. Alice can't get through to him, Emmett's pissed all the time and it's all your fault. Get home no and fix this!"

I hung up on her and dialed the one number I promised myself I never would.

It rang.

"Hello?" I didn't recognize the voice that answered the phone.

I put on my best Carlisle impression, "Hello this is Carlisle Cullen, may I speak to Billy?"

"No, he's gone to the funeral, don't call back." The phone clicked off before I could react.

My hands began to shake. I knew what I had to do. I took the battery out of my phone and broke it into a hundred pieces. I wouldn't need it anymore.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry that took so long to get up! Long, long week. Anyhoo I promise the next one will be out quicker! It's actually almost done because I couldn't stop writing at the end of this one. lol. Well I hope you like it and be sure I comment! Not only do they make me happy but it's nice to know what you guys like. OH and BTW I've been asked a LOT if Edward and Jake are going to be getting their freak on. Seriously like 10 people asked me that! lol. And just to let you know I don't have Stephenie Meyer's will power to keep horny teenagers off each other! So it's coming soon!


	13. Breaking Italy

**A/N CAUTION! Mature content!!!!!!!**

* * *

Jacobs POV

"Alice? Is that you?" I asked. I didn't want to believe it, it would hurt too much for it really to be her.

"Yea. And you didn't answer my question." She said walking slowly toward me.

I couldn't remember what she was talking about all I could concentrate on was the fact that Alice, Edward's sister, was in my house. I ran toward her and threw my arms around her.

"Is he okay? What happened? Was it Victoria?" I blurted out incoherently.

"He's not the one I'm worried about." She said pushing me away slightly.

"Huh?"

An awkward smile stretched across her face, "It's good to see you but I really don't understand."

She plopped down on the couch and shook her head. "I saw it. I saw Victoria come and Bella was in the woods with you, she said your name. Then Victoria was there. I just don't get it."

I couldn't speak, just hearing her say it out loud made it real.

"Victoria killed Bella to get to me." I said quietly, sitting on the floor next to her.

She ran her fingers through my hair but didn't seem shocked, obviously she say Bella's death, "How did you get away?"

I shrugged, "She just left. Killed Bella and ran."

Alice was quiet for a minute and sighed, "This isn't over yet."

I shook my head, I already knew that.

"Well I guess……." She stopped midsentence and stared into nothing. A vacant expression covered her face as she fell to the ground.

"Alice?"

"No no no no no. I don't understand why would he do that?" Her voice was panicked.

"Alice what's happening?"

She ripped her cell phone from her pocket and franticly dialed, my heart began to race. I knew it was about Edward.

"Rose? What did you do?" She yelled into the phone.

I could hear yelling from the phone but couldn't understand Rosaline.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut until I got here!"

More yelling.

"Well he's fine, it was only Bella who died."

I couldn't her Rose this time, she was quiet.

"Why would you call him, this is your fault! Call Carlisle and Esme and get to Forks! I'll call you later."

Alice slammed the phone shut and walked toward the kitchen, I followed her and grabbed her arm.

"Alice what's going on? What did Edward do?"

"He……" She seemed to be planning something, or hiding.

"ALICE!" I yelled.

"He's going to Italy."

"Okay?" Didn't sound too bad.

She shook her head, "He's going to kill himself. Rose called him and told him about my vision."

I didn't understand he left me, why would he care if I was dead?

"How…. Why? Why would he do that? I thought he moved on. He wanted to move on." I said unintelligibly.

"He didn't move on from you. He just moved away. Away from Forks, from us, but not you. He doesn't plan to live in a world without you in it."

I couldn't move, tears streamed down my face but I couldn't wipe them away. Just thinking about Edward not being in the world ripped my heart apart.

"So we have to call him, tell him the truth."

"He doesn't have his phone anymore. Besides he wouldn't believe me."

"So go to Italy! How much time do we have?"

She sat at the kitchen table and closed her eyes, "I can't tell he keeps changing the plan. Right know he's planning on keeping it simple, just asking someone to kill him. I think we could make it if we run."

"We? We?" She really couldn't me both of us. I couldn't go to Italy.

"I told you he won't believe me. You have to go to him. Come on." She grabbed my hand and ran us to my room.

"Hurry, pack! Oh God please tell me you have a passport. I don't have time to forge one."

Thank goodness my sister decided to get married in Cancun! I rummaged through my desk drawer, found my passport and shoved it into the bag that Alice packed for me.

"Wait. My dad, he'll freak."

"Leave a note. We don't have time to wait."

I scrawled a quick note for me dad and taped it to the TV. He was going to kill me, no doubt about that.

Alice didn't give me time to think instead she grabbed my arms and threw me on her back running us toward the woods. I didn't fight her, although it had to be a strange sight with her tiny body carrying me. She took us through the woods and toward Edward's house where Carlisle's car was parked. She threw me in the passenger seat and sped off.

I watched the trees whip past us and buildings fade into the distant horizon as we left Forks. I was only sure of one thing. If I didn't come back with Edward, I wasn't coming back at all.

Alice and I didn't speak on the plane ride to New York, instead she closed her eyes and concentrated on Edward. I wanted to ask her what he was doing but was too afraid. Any minute now I was waiting for her to scream that he didn't wait, that he was gone.

Once we got to New York we had to switch planes, which left us running from one side of the airport to the other. Thankfully we got to our seats in just enough time. Now we wait. I tried to occupy myself with a movie but couldn't get Edward out of my mind. For the life of me I couldn't understand what he was doing, did he really think this was the way to deal? Didn't he think of his family, of Esme? I closed my eyes and laid my head back against the first class leather seat.

"Oh." Alice said with a sigh of relief.

"Alice?" I said snapping my head toward her.

"He's waiting, he went to the Volturi and asked them to kill him and they said they would give him an answer soon so he's waiting."

"Can't you see what they're thinking?"

She shook her head, "No, but I'm going to concentrate. It feels like they want to offer him a spot with them."

I didn't really understand, "What's the Volturi?"

"In a nutshell they are kinda the head of all of us. They are an old coven who holds a lot of power. I'm sorry I just need to concentrate." She threw her head back and stopped breathing, leaving me with more questions then answers.

I was beyond confused but I didn't really care, I just needed to worry about Edward. Whatever this Volturi was I just prayed they told him they wouldn't kill him, my blood began to boil when I thought about them hurting him. I would kill every single one of them to get my Edward back.

The flight dragged on and I still couldn't seem to distract myself. 5 hours passed before Alice spoke again this time she sounded panicked.

"They made their decision, they told him no."

"Well that's good right?" Sounded good to me, no evil vamps killing my Edward.

"No he's going to provoke them. They won't have any other choice but to kill him."

I thought my head was going to explode, "But, how?"

"He's still planning on keeping it simple. Walking into the sun during some celebration. They won't have any other choice."

"What do we do?"

"Pray we get there in time."

"This is all my fault." I sighed, he was going to die because of me.

"No, it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault."

"I'm the reason he left."

She tiled her head toward me and stared at me with her beautiful eyes, "You are who you are. You can't help you love each other and are so different. But I'll tell you one thing, if he doesn't fix this himself I will."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Change you."

My jaw dropped, "Change me to what?"

She looked at me like I was crazy, "He didn't tell you?"

I shook my head, "Tell me what?"

I could tell she didn't want to tell me, she had said too much. But I wasn't going to drop it and she knew it. "I had a vision right before we left, after you changed for the first time. Edward was standing over you, I couldn't see you but he kept saying your name, and then he bit you."

I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't.

"Then you just appeared. Not really a vampire but not a werewolf. Edward saw my vision and freaked out."

"I'm going to change?" The words sounded funny.

She shrugged, "He thought about it but ever since I haven't had any more visions about it. He seems to have made up his mind. But if he doesn't fix this I will. Our families can't live like this. You and Edward can't life like this."

We didn't talk anymore. What was I supposed to say? How could I change? Could werewolves change into vampires? Or would I be some weird half-breed thing. Was it the only way we could be together? I pushed it from my mind, I needed to concentrate.

The flight didn't want to end, it seemed like forever since we left but finally we made it to Rome. But not after circling the damn airport 3 times.

Alice rushed us outside and left me standing at the curb while she went to rent a car. I tapped my foot impatiently, we needed to hurry. Suddenly a yellow Porsche sped up next to me and the door flew open.

"Get in." Alice yelled.

I barely shut the door before she sped off, "Wow, nice car."

She smiled, "Yeah, not bad."

"You rented this?"

"Um…. Close."

I suddenly got the feeling I was in over my head, "Close? How close?"

"Well…" she said as she sped up.

"Oh God, did you do something illegal?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

A wide grin stretched across her face, "How strongly are you opposed to grand theft auto."

I decided not to dwell on the fact that any minute the cops were going to pull us over and throw us in jail. Instead I fixed my attention on the task ahead of me. I wanted to believe we would make it there in time but just in case I began making contingency plans. I didn't like to think about killing myself, I'd actually never thought about it before in my life, not even when Edward left. But a world without him in it seemed dead to me.

"Don't worry Jake. Try and relax, we're almost there and we don't much time."

My body began to shake, I couldn't do this.

"You should know something….." Alice started.

Oh great more good news.

"The Volturi isn't going to react well to you. Werewolves aren't allowed there. So this has to be quick. Get him and get out. Okay?"

I just nodded, like I needed more pressure.

She took a sharp turn of the main road and toward a long brick wall with an archway entrance. Dozens of cars and pedestrians stopped us cold in our tracks.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, it much be the celebration I saw. You have to get out." She didn't leave me much of a choice.

"I don't know where to go!"

"Straight into the town, follow the main road it will take you to the town square. He'll be under the clock tower. He's going to do it at noon so you've got 3 minutes. You can do it Jake, I know you can."

Adrenaline filled my body and for the first time I thought about the prize at the end of this. Edward. I jumped from the car and ran, knocking people over in my haste. I made it through the gate and past a series of small houses that dotted the cobble road. A sea of people emerged from ahead of me but I barreled through them, ignoring the sideways looks. Suddenly the clock tower came into view, but no sign of Edward yet. The clock hands clicked to 59, one minute left. I pushed past an old couple and knocked over a cart then suddenly I saw him, standing in the shadows next to the clock tower.

"EDWARD!" I yelled, but my voice didn't carry over the crowd.

"EDWARD!"I shouted again, pushing closer toward him.

"EDWARD PLEASE!"

The clock tolled, "Oh God, EDWARD!" I sped up, I was so close to him.

I pushed over a man, throwing him to the ground and darted toward Edward. There was nobody left between us.

"EDWARD STOP!" I shouted.

The bell tolled again.

He took another step, his shoes exposed to the sunlight now. I had no time. His beautiful face was just feet ahead of me. My memory of him didn't serve him justice.

"EDWARD!"

He closed his eyes and stuck his foot out ready to take the last step. I wasn't going to let him. I ran to him, slamming my body into his, wrapping my arms around waist and pushing him back. He wrapped his arms around me and opened his eyes. A crooked smile graced his perfect face.

"Edward. Thank God. Come on we have to go."

He looked at me strangely, "Wow."

"Come on! The Volturi are going to be here any minute!"

"The Volturi. That's right, I knew they worked quickly but that was amazing. I didn't feel anything."

Oh no, he's lost his damn mind.

"Edward look at me! Look at me! You aren't dead! I'm here."

He kissed my forehead, "If this is hell I don't want Heaven."

I just acted, I didn't know what else to do. I pressed my lips against his and opened him mouth with my tongue. It was amazing, feeling our bodies connected again, the world made sense again. He pushed me away and suddenly realized I wasn't lying.

"Jake?" He said quietly.

I nodded.

"You're alive?"

"Yes, and we don't have time for this right now. Alice is waiting. Come on."

But we were too late. They were here.

Edward pulled me back toward a shadowed wall and stood in front of me, wrapping his arms protectively around me. Before I could think 3 cloaked men had surrounded us.

"Gentlemen." Edward said calmly.

"Edward, seems you cut it a bit close there." One of the men said. I quickly realized they weren't men, vampires.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Seems I won't be requiring your services today after all."

"Why don't we take this conversation elsewhere?" Another said, taking a step toward us.

Suddenly Alice was standing next to us.

"Edward." She said softly.

"Hello Alice." The third cloaked vampire said.

She smiled at him and stood close to me. Suddenly the scent of vampires filled my senses, my blood began to boil. I wasn't going to be able to control myself.

The first vampire looked at me and cocked his head, "Is that…. a…."

Everything that happened next went too quickly for my head to wrap around. I had no way to stop my body, my skin began to stretch and I could feel it coming.

"Not here Jake, calm yourself." Edward whispered to me, soothing me slightly.

Edward snapped his head to Alice and threw me on his back, racing us back toward the car. We tore through the crowd knocking over anyone who got in our way. I wanted to look back to see if the men were following us but didn't have the nerve. We ran through the gateway and to the bright yellow car waiting for us. Alice took the driver's side and Edward and I jumped in the back.

"Are they following us?" Edward asked quickly as Alice took off.

"No but this isn't finished."

"Let's just get home and we can figure that out later." Edward said.

My body was shaking, I had no idea what had just happened but I couldn't cope anymore. I laid my head on Edward's lap and began to cry. He stroked my hair and laid his head on top of mine and suddenly everything was right.

Edwards PVE

"It's okay just calm down. Everything is okay I promise." I lied. I saw Alice's vision, the Volturi were not happy with Jake's showing up and were planning on killing him. I wasn't going to let that happen, he would be safe no matter what I had to do.

Alice drove us to the airport and we boarded our plane in silence. I think the day was too much for Jake. My wonderful beautiful Jacob Black. I can't believe he came all this way just to save me. I didn't deserve him.

We sat in our seats and I wrapped my fingers in his, he smiled at me but quickly turned his head toward the window.

"Alice," I whispered softly enough for Jacob not to hear, "What happened?"

She thought about Bella's death and Rose's phone call quickly. Rage filled me at Rose's lie, I hated her. There was no way I would ever forgive her.

The plane ride was peaceful, Jacob fell asleep over the Atlantic, although he did try and fight it for caffeine. I laid my head back and stared and my sleeping love, I would never let him go again. We landed in Seattle where Esme, Carlisle and Jasper were waiting for us. Esme threw her arms around Jacob first, kissing him and telling him how much she loved him. She turned to me and hugged me but her thoughts were reserved, obviously she was still angry. Carlisle patted my back and smiled.

"Nice to see you." He said with a grin.

Jasper went straight for Alice, their thoughts were so beautiful I had to tune them out.

We walked to the parking lot and separated into two different cars, Jake and me in one and everyone else in another. I was supposed to take him home but right now that wasn't an option. We had to talk I had to explain. I knew I didn't deserve him, I hurt him so badly and deep down I knew there was no way to ask for forgiveness. But now that I had him next to me I realized how empty I was without him, this was going to be hard but I couldn't walk away again. Alice's vision of me changing Jacob raced though my head. Could I really do that? What would happen if a vampire bit at werewolf? I doubted it ever happened before, but it might be the only way. I hated to think of what could happen, for now I had to concentrate on him. On us. Everything else would fall into place.

I pulled off the main road in Forks and into the woods behind my house. Deep in the forest was a small cottage Esme and Carlisle used to getaway sometimes and I knew it would be empty. As soon as the car stopped Jacob woke up.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"In the forest, we have a house out here." I tried to keep my voice calm but looking at him melted my heart. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around his waist and pull him close to me.

I opened my door and ran over to his door, grabbed his hand and lead him to the house. We walked inside and I lead him through the darkness to the small bedroom. He plopped down on the bed without a word. I walked to the vanity and lit a candle, casting a shadow across the walls. Tonight was going to change everything, I could feel it.

"So what happens now?" Jake asked. His voice was so beautiful, I could listen to him talk forever.

"Well you look tired, so sleep?"

"I'm not tired, I just need to know if I should go home now or what."

"Home?"

He seemed annoyed, "Edward, I'm glad I got to you in time because frankly I don't think I would have made it if something happened to you. But you're going to leave again and I really can't deal with that."

I sighed, he thought I was actually going to leave him again. Silly, silly Jacob. I sat next to him on the bed and held his hand.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

He shrugged.

"But you have to understand I thought it was for the best."

"Leaving was the best? Best for whom?" He asked shortly.

"For you."

He glared at me, "For me? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO ME?"

His anger took me aback, "I…."

"VICTORIA CAME AND KILLED BELLA AND YOU WERE GONE, LAURANT TRIED TO KILL ME AND YOU WERE GONE!" He was crying now.

"I'm sorry."

"You broke my heart. You broke me."

The words ripped though me, I thought my actions were for the best, his life was best without me in it. I grazed my hand along his face, he shivered under my touch.

"I didn't mean to. I thought it was for the best. I love you more than anything else in the whole world."

He looked at me strangely, "You…love…me."

"I do. Very much."

"But you said…."

I cut him off, I couldn't listen to what I had said. "I'm a very good actor Jacob, I have to be."

He shook his head, "I'm so….confused."

I confessed, "I left because I thought it was the only way to save you. You can't understand how wrong it is for us to be in love. Werewolves and vampires and like oil and water, they can't mix. I couldn't see a solution without you making a choice that would tear you up inside. I love you more than anything and promise if you take me back I will never leave you. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll do anything if you could just love me again."

He stared at me forever then rubbed his hand against my cheek, "I never stopped loving you. I couldn't. You're my soul mate."

I smiled at the words soul mate. "And you're mine."

He laughed, "Trust me, I know."

He sounded so sure, oddly sure. "Huh?"

"You're my imprint."

I had heard of imprinting but had no idea it was a real thing. "You imprinted on me?"

He nodded.

"So we're….." I started.

"Not crazy? Just meant to be." He said, running his hand down my arm.

Wow. If the universe wanted us together maybe there was hope for us. That was all I needed to hear. I pushed him back to the bed and got on top of him, his breathing hitched from my aggressiveness. I pushed my lips to his and ripped his shirt off his body. His breathing picked up, a sign I was doing something right, and I kissed him down his neck, over his collarbone and to his chest. He pulled my shirt over my head, I kissed him down to his bellybutton and followed the hair below it to his jeans. I pulled his pants off, ripping them to shreds in the process.

"Edward." He said in between breaths.

"Hmm?" I asked, not taking my lips of his stomach.

"I'm…. um…. scared."

I smiled up at him, "Don't be. I won't hurt you ever again."

I doubted I relaxed him but he let me continue anyway. I slid his boxers off, and stared at his perfect naked body. How did I live without this body next to me?

"Please!" Jacob yelled, obviously he knew what I had planned.

I took an unnecessary breath in and wrapped my mouth around his hard cock. His hips bucked under me which urged me on more. I had no idea what I was doing but just imagined what I wanted Jacob to do to me. I wrapped my tongue around his head and slid it down to the base then put all of him in my mouth. Jacob moaned which caused my hard on to throb in my pants. I wanted him so much, to feel myself inside him. I moved up and down on him as he wrapped his hands in my hair pushing me down to the base. I cupped my hand around his balls, he jumped at the coldness but then began to moan even louder. I felt his body hurrying, he was close. I moved my tongue faster, I wanted to make him come, no I need too. His body began to shake, he grabbed my hair tighter and pushed me down to the base again, climaxing in my mouth.

It was amazing but I needed more.

"I want you." Jacob panted.

He didn't need to tell me twice, I moved up to his lips and pressed mine hard to his. His hand grazed my chest and over my nipples, down to my bellybutton then to my pants. My body was humming, the trails of heat he left across my body made my harder than I had ever been in my entire life. He unbuttoned my pants when my world caved in.

"EDWARD!" Alice shouted from outside.

I didn't have time to respond, she ran through the door and into the bed room.

"The Volturi are on their way!"

* * *

**A/N** Okay sorry about the how long this was but I got carried away. And my husband just read this and said I borrowed the whole werewolf vampire half-breed thing from a movie called Underworld but I've never seen it so that wasn't my intention. Now he's making me watch it…. I hope it's good. Anyhoo I hope you enjoyed it and the next one will be up soon!


	14. Can't Wait Any Longer

Long A/N (Sorry) This is completely AU! I just learned what AU meant (I'm a newbie to the whole fanfic arena) and although I borrow characters and basic plots I don't intend on sticking to Stephenie Meyers' awesome books because seriously where would the fun be in that. Also if I hadn't stated before Jacob's 17 in my story because any younger makes Edward seem like a creepy pedophile…. Well creepier. And as my disclaimer I OWN NOTHING! Wish I did so I could be rich and actually make Edward dump what's-her-face in Breaking Dawn but hey that's why we invented fanfiction. Thanks for the wonderful comments! They make me smile so much!!!! OH and one last little thing! Someone commented that my husband is cool for reading my stories and I totally agree!!!!! Granted he skips over some parts, but he still freakin' awesome and I love him! Okay enough of this mushy stuff! On to the story!

Jacobs POV

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" I yelled as I jumped off the bed, knocking Edward over in my haste.

"What do you mean their coming? Like tomorrow? Next week?" Edward asked as he picked himself off the ground.

"Like 10 minutes, maybe 15. They keep changing their mind." She yelled throwing me my pants.

I could feel my face flush at the sudden realization of what she had walked in on. Thank God it wasn't anyone in my family, they would have freaked at the sight of my naked body about to go down on my hot ass boyfriend.

Edward looked panicked, "10 minutes? What can I do in 10 minutes!"

"Nothing, we just have to face them. Carlisle wants us all at the house." Alice said, trying to calm him.

"Face them? Are you kidding me? No we have to run, I'll take him to Alaska or South America. I just need to buy us some time."

"I…." I started but was instantly cut off.

"No Edward we're going to do this as a family. They only want to talk."

"Family? You can't see him in your visions, no way am I walking in there blind."

"I…" I started again, obviously I was invisible now.

"Edward we will…."

"HEY! LISTEN TO ME!" I shouted over the arguing vampires. Their eyes went wide and fixed on me, clearly they weren't use to being shut up.

"We don't have time for arguing. We'll go to the house and I'll call the pack and have them set up a perimeter just in case we need reinforcements. Alice you said they only want to talk, let's trust that okay?"

They nodded once. Sometimes vampires just needed a firm hand.

Alice ran from the house and I started after her, time was not on our side, but Edward grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back.

"We need to go." I said trying to free myself.

He didn't let go, instead he wrapped him arms gently around my neck and rested his forehead against mine. "I'm so sorry I put you in danger."

I shook my head, "Being in danger comes with loving you and I wouldn't change any part of that."

He smiled and kissed my nose, "When this is all over I want to be a family."

"You are my family."

"I want you to be a part of my family, permanently."

I pulled my head away slightly, he couldn't mean what I thought me meant. "O-k-a-y. Permanently?"

"Forever." He said softly.

"Well you can't get rid of me so I think you're already stuck." I tried to joke, the mood was getting a little heavy.

"When this is over I want to completely commit myself to you."

"Sex?" I blurted out a little too eagerly.

He smiled a perfect crooked grin and laughed, "Well that would be afterwards. But first I think we should take another step. I know we haven't been together long but more has happened to us since we met then most relationships endure in a lifetime. I don't care what legality there is to it but I want to marry you. I want lay next to you and wrap my arms around you and call you mine forever."

My jaw dropped, "Marriage?"

He nodded.

"Are you crazy? We can't get married. I'm 17, and oh by the way that isn't legal. And we're too young. And you obviously know we're going to die otherwise you wouldn't be asking!" I rambled.

A quiet laugh escaped his lips and he rested his head against mine again, "No I'm not crazy. We can get married. You're 17 but I'm well over 100 so we balance out. And you imprinted on me so I'm pretty sure the pack can't say anything. All that matters is one little thing."

"What's that?" I ask anxiously.

"Do you love me enough to spend every day of forever with me?"

He was so cheesy, so corny, that I wanted to come back with some mean joke or roll of the eye but couldn't. Marriage was never something I imagined but now that it was staring me in the face I didn't want anything else.

"More than enough."

The biggest smile I had ever seen broke across his glorious face as he leaned in to kiss me. His lips to mine were different now, not fevered or rushed. No this time they were calm, peaceful. As if the impending doom we were about to embark on was nothing more than a bump in the road.

"We should go." I said, not wanting to break our kiss.

"Yea, would hate for Alice to have to walk in on us again." He joked as he grabbed my hand and rushed us back to the main house.

We ran for the house, my mind no longer occupied with the evil vamps that were on their way to presumably kill me, now I focused on the awesomeness of the day. So many amazing things happened to me in such a short amount of time, I needed to catch my breath. No time for that now, as soon as we reached the house Carlisle was waiting out back for us.

"How much longer do we have?" Edward asked pulling me up the back steps into the large kitchen.

"Not long, they keep changing the plan. Alice thinks it's to keep her in the dark. It could be minutes, hours, we have no idea."

"Should we call the pack?" Edward asked, sitting me down in at the massive kitchen table. Why do vampires need a table? I wanted to ask but seemed like bad timing.

"Emmett, Rose and Jasper are on their way. We're hoping once they hear Jacob's life is in danger they won't fight us."

Edward walked over to me and rested his hands on my shoulders, obviously hearing my life was in danger worried him. I was still calm, nothing was going to ruin my happy day.

"Werewolves and vampires working together never thought I'd see the day." Edward joked as he kissed the top of my head.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Never thought I'd see the day when this happened." He waved his hand at us causing us all to break out in laughter.

"Glad you boys find this funny, next time people try to annihilate our family I'll be sure and send the video to Americas Funniest Home Videos. Maybe I could win 10 grand!" Esme said with a grin.

"Sorry dear. Just trying to think of the positive." Carlisle was still smiling but this time it was directed at me, as if he knew what Edward asked me just minutes before.

Alice burst into the dining room quickly with a weird look upon her face, the same look when she saw Edward trying to kill himself.

"What is it Alice?" Esme asked kindly as she wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"They are thinking of making a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Carlisle asked.

Her eyes flickered to Edwards, suddenly his grip went tight.

"No." He said firmly, not dropping his hands from my shoulders.

"We won't have a choice, they're bringing everyone they can to finish this. They are planning on wiping out the entire wolf pack and with their numbers they can."

"Wait, what? Why everyone? Just me, give them me!" I yelled trying to jump from my chair, but Edward kept me in my seat.

"I'm not giving you to them." He was calm, way too calm, like he was plotting something.

"Whatever you're planning won't work I've seen….." Alice started.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'VE SEEN! I'VE SEEN MY LIFE WITHOUT HIM AND I REFUSE TO ACCEPT ANYTHING LESS!" Edward voice boomed, shaking the glass chandler above us.

Nobody spoke, frightened of another breakdown from Edward. He wrapped his arms tighter across my chest and nestled his head against my neck.

"I won't let anything hurt you, I promise." He whispered so softly that nobody else could hear.

Carlisle cleared his throat and spoke, "There is one way."

Edward's he quickly shot up, "I can't."

"Can't what?" Esme, Alice and I asked at the same time.

"It won't work, he's a werewolf. We'll poison him."

Esme and Alice seemed to understand but not me, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What we talked about on the plane." Alice said softly taking a step toward me. Edward instinctively wrapped his arms around me causing her to stop in her tracks.

Suddenly I remembered her vision, she saw Edward change me into something. Not quite a vampire but no longer just a wolf. Edward's body shook at the idea, clearly he wasn't going to allow it.

"No. I won't let…" he started.

My choice was made, I cut him off, "Alice will it stop them from hurting my family? All of you?"

Edward opened his mouth to protest but Alice interjected, "Yes. They would be excited to see what would happen. They actually think it will kill you and they won't have to worry about a mess with your pack."

"Then it's settled."

"What's settled?" Emmett asked as he ran into the dining room followed by a cheerful Jasper and a sullen looking Rosalie. Edward growled as she walked by, she didn't look at him.

"Edward, forgive your sister. She feels terrible." Esme pleaded, but he didn't respond. Clearly her calling him was a full betrayal, and frankly I didn't care if he ever forgave her. She was the reason he almost died, she almost ruined so many lives.

"I've decided I'm taking Jake away." Edward said quickly. Everyone turned their heads quickly at his announcement.

"It won't work." Alice sighed.

"You're visions aren't always right." Rose whispered bitterly.

Alice glared at her, "This one is simple, they run, they die."

"Don't I get a say?" I asked.

"No, sit." Edward ordered, I didn't like his tone. I wasn't going to let him or anyone else decide my fate.

"You sit." I said pushing his arms off of me.

Now all eyes were on me.

"I think I've made up my mind. Alice said the only way to keep you guys and the pack safe is for me to change. And that way whatever lines there are between us, vampire werewolf, will be erased. Two birds, one stone." It was simple enough.

"I said no, there has to be another way. You could die."

"I said yes and might I remind you I WILL die if we do nothing. You can't just make decisions for your family. You have to let us choose too." I turned from him and looked at the 6 others vampires staring at me, "I want to be a part of your family. Edward's already my entire world and to be a part of your family would be incredible. But I won't ask to be changed if you don't want me. I'll leave on my own. No pack, no vampires. I'll lead them away and deal with it on my own. Those are the options. Change me or I leave."

Esme smiled at me with such warmth that it practically melted my heart, "You are part of the family. You aren't going anywhere."

"Then let's take a vote, right now. Do you want me in your family? Yes or No."

I turned to Edward whose arms were folded across his chest, "You are my family, but not that way. I won't be a part of you changing into something. We don't even know what you'll be, Alice can't see past you getting changed. No way."

I was unfazed by his outburst, clearly I already knew his answer. "Esme?"

"Yes."

"ESME!" Edward yelled, but she didn't answer him.

"Alice?"

She nodded quickly, avoiding Edward's glare.

"Jasper?"

"Absolutely, I can't go through you two being apart again." Alice wrapped her tiny hand in his and smiled.

"Rose?" I asked, already expecting her answer.

"I'm sorry, no. Not until we were sure there was no other way. You have no idea how your pack will respond and Alice can't see that. What if they came after us? It's not worth it." She hung her head as I turned to Emmett.

"Fuck that, you're one of us!"

"Language." Esme said with a smile.

Suddenly I got nervous, I knew nobody else's opinion mattered as much as Carlisle's. He was the head of the family and letting me join seemed like a decision only he could make.

"Sir?" I asked softly.

He stared at me then turned to Edward.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Edward yelled as he threw his chair into the wall.

"I'm sorry son, you can't live without him. It's the only way to be safe."

Edward stormed out of the room knocking things over in his path.

I was filled with emotion, suddenly the realization that I was going to be a part of the Cullen's overwhelmed me.

"Thank you guys." I managed to choke out.

A loud crash echoed from the living room, Edward clearly didn't share my thanks.

"He'll be okay with this, just give him time." Esme tried to sooth me.

I nodded, "Okay, so where are we doing this? Alice?"

Her face went paler, "Huh?"

"You said you would change me if Edward wouldn't." I reminded her.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Edward came rushing into the room and wrapped his arms around me pulling me toward the living room.

"I can't, I'll need time…." She stumbled over her words.

"We don't have time." I said trying to keep calm.

"I'll do it." Carlisle said softly.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Edward boomed again, Esme slapped him on the back of the head.

"Don't talk to him like that." She said sternly.

"After the Volturi come, we'll confirm that is the only option then if Edward is unwilling I will do it myself."

It seemed fair enough, but deep in the pit of my stomach I knew I wanted Edward to be the one to change me. I didn't have time to dwell on that, suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"It's a wolf." Rose said with distain.

Carlisle answered the door and let in Sam, "Jake are you okay?" he asked, running up and wrapping his large arms around me.

"Fine." He was cutting off my air supply.

Suddenly Sam tensed, the room full of vampires must have made him uneasy. It was odd, I never felt that around the Cullen's', well maybe Rose, but with them I felt more at home then with my dad.

"Everyone is here, we've set up guards around the house and in the woods. We can smell them about 50 miles out. It won't be long until they're here."

"Thank you and your brothers for this." Carlisle said kindly.

Sam snapped back, "It's not for you, it's for Jake."

Carlisle wasn't shaken but Sam's curtness, "Nonetheless, he's part of our family too and we appreciate you working with us to ensure his safety."

"Okay, well I'm going to get into position….." he said with a lingering tone.

"Thank you." I said trying to convey that everything was going to be alright in just two words.

"Is there something I should know about?" He asked as he inched for the door.

I shook my head.

He looked as if he believe me until Edward spoke up, "He wants us to change him."

Anger ripped through my body, what a jackass! How could he do that?

"Edward!" Carlisle roared.

"You what?" Sam asked me, I didn't know what to say.

"I….um…." I stammered.

A loud smack came from behind me, Emmett walloped his massive hand in the back of Edward head.

"I don't want to, I mean I do, but it's the only way for us to be safe." I managed to get out.

"Safe? Do you have any idea how many of us are out there ready to defend you? Die for you? And you want them to kill you instead? What the hell's wrong with you Jake?"

"Listen….." I started.

"Seriously I knew you were crazy, imprinting on a vampire and all, but this is just stupid. I knew after Bella died you lost it….."

Okay enough, time for the big boy voice, "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE MAKING DECISIONS FOR ME! WHY DO YOU GET TO CHOOSE WHAT HAPPENS IN MY LIFE? ANYONE? THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT, MY LIFE, MY CHOICE AND I AM CHOOSING TO KEEP EVERYONE SAFE! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? IF I DON'T CHANGE YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THE PACK WILL DIE. VERY FUCKING SIMPLE! AND YOU BIG MOUTH VAMPIRE WHO LOVES ME SO MUCH THAT HE ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM THEN IS WILLING OT LET ME DIE BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO FUCKING SCARED TO LET ME LIVE LIKE YOU! I AM YOU'RE FAMILY NOW AND FOREVER SO WE MAKE DECISIONS, NOT JUST YOU. DON'T YOU DARE PRETEND THAT YOU UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS BECAUSE YOU CAN'T. I DON'T WANT TO DIE BUT I SWEAR TO GOD I WOULD DIE FOR EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. YOU'RE MY FAMILY, VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLFS. I'M IN THE MIDDLE, I'M FUCKING SWITZERLAND!"

I managed to shock myself with my rant but at least everyone had heard me. Nobody was able to open their mouths but I assumed my point got across.

"Um… okay….well…. tell me why this is the best choice." Sam asked quietly, obviously not wanting to get me yelling again.

I told him about Alice's vision and the Volturi's decision to allow me to change. He seemed skeptical but in the end agreed, let me try this to save us all, because the only other option was death. He didn't answer instead he looked at Edward as if mentally warning him then he turned to me as if trying to pry into my mind to see what was going on.

As quickly as he could, Sam ran from the house leaving me alone with my new family. Clearly some were proud of my speech, Emmett wrapped me in a huge bear hug and informed me that I didn't smell too bad for a dog. Edward on the other hand sulked into a corner.

"They're right outside town!" Alice yelled.

"Okay, everyone on the front porch. Edward you stay inside with Jake, we'll call you if you need to come outside." Carlisle was clearly in control.

Everyone followed him to the front porch, I walked quietly to the corner toward Edward.

"Eddie?"

He didn't answer.

"I love you, please don't be mad at me." I could feel the tears setting in, I wanted him to hold me again, wrap his arms around me and comfort me. But he didn't move.

"You really don't think I would die for you?" He asked softly.

I shrugged.

"I was in Italy, ready, willing…."

"Willing to kill yourself for no reason, that's not dying for someone you love it's wimping out."

He hung his head and sat down against the wall, "I would give everything for just 5 minutes of your safety. If the Volturi came in here and said they would let you live if they could have me I would go, willingly. If someone said they would kill me right here, right now I would bare my chest to them if it meant your life. You're my only family, you're my life now."

I crouched down in front of him and ran my hand over his cheek, he caught it with a kiss.

"Then trust me, this is right. I can feel it." It was true, death was literally beating down my door but it didn't scare me.

"So you're ready to accept whatever you would become, denied from the werewolves, exiled by all other vampires? Death. Alice can barely see me, only in my waves of uncertainty about us. Adding in this and everything else we have no sight. We are blinded."

"Would you deny me or exile me?"

He shook his head.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against his, fire and ice.

Edwards POV

He seemed so sure of everything, sweet young boy. So willing to give up his life for what? Me? I was hardly a prize. I heard footsteps in the forest outside our house. Sounds like the Volturi brought an army to wipe us out. Alice was right though, I had saw her vision, the only way to protect us, protect him, is to change Jacob. I overheard bits of a theory Carlisle was working on in his head about Jacob not being far along as a werewolf therefore it was unlikely our venom would kill him. I doubted anyone had a clue what was about to happen but I was sure of one thing, this was new territory. I wished Alice could see us past the point of him changing, one small glimpse of him living through this would be enough.

The Volturi were outside our house now, Jacob began to shake.

"Don't worry, they just want to talk. They weren't expecting all the wolves to protect you. They figured you were exiled from them or something." I tried to comfort him, but I probably wasn't helping.

Carlisle was explaining our plan to them now, simple enough, change the young werewolf. All of a sudden every vampire there thought the same thing, "_That will kill him faster than we would. No blood on our hands." _I wanted to rush out and rip off all their heads, torture them like so many were planning for my Jake. How horrible this reading minds could be.

They settled on a deal as Jacob began to calm his shaking. He really didn't fear the pain and suffering that was about to be upon him. Did he have no sense of self preservation? The Volturi left, but warned they wouldn't be far and only left us with 3 days before they would be back to check on Jacob's progress. Everyone would be inside soon, getting ready for what I wasn't ready for. But nobody knew one thing, one secret I would have to deal with on my own. Jacob's pack voted as soon as Sam changed that whoever changed Jacob would pay. They would kill him as soon as it was done. Sam made sure I heard it, he knew I wouldn't sacrifice anyone in my family. I had to change him.

I ran my icy hand over my lover's warm skin, "We have 3 days."

He shook his head.

"I want to change you."

A smile broke across his careworn face, "Really?"

"Yes, on one condition."

"Anything, name it."

"Marry me first."

His jaw dropped, "You want to marry me and change me in the next 3 days?"

I nodded.

"Are you crazy? We don't have time for that!"

"It's the only way. Marry me, be with me and let me change you. I don't need a wedding just a commitment, that until I die you are mine."

I could feel him cave, my sweet loving Jacob, so willing to give into me. I hated how easily he would say yes to me.

He nodded.

I kissed him as the door opened, my family rushing inside, but I ignored them and lost myself on his lips. Because I knew our kisses would soon be coming to an end.


	15. Rushing

Jacobs POV

I quickly began piecing the last few hours of my life together as Carlisle slid the suit jacket on me. Volturi came to kill me, check. Decided not to kill me just yet, check. Edward asked me to marry him, check. Going to get married, loose virginity and become vampi-were-wolf-combo pack all in next few hours, holy fuck check.

My heart began to thud loudly in my ears.

"Calm down Jacob." Carlisle said with a smile as he wiped a piece of lint from my suit.

A slight laugh escaped from my lips.

"Alice really out did herself, who knew she could pull together a wedding in just 3 hours." I tried to joke.

Carlisle smiled, "Clearly you don't know Alice. She threw together a wedding for Rose and Emmett in less than 20 minutes on a deserted island."

I tried to laugh again but a groin only managed to escape. It wasn't that I was opposed to committing myself to Edward forever but I wasn't sure if I was ready for it all to happen so fast. No more school, no more tribe, no more Jacob. My hands began to shake. I wished Alice could see past Edward's changing me, just one little glimpse of me alive would wash away all my fears. For now I felt like I was stepping off a cliff into icy water.

Carlisle sighed and put his hand on my shoulder, "Jacob, you know I would never say or do anything to upset my son, but if you aren't ready to be married I promise I will change you. You don't have to add anymore stress to this situation."

I nodded, of course I knew that no matter what tomorrow morning at daybreak I was going to change into something. And deep down I knew that no matter who was the one to bite me it wouldn't matter in the end, but I wanted Edward. Strange as it may seem it seemed so personal, almost more personal then sex. Edward was the only one I wanted to be that close to me, to be a part of me.

"I know, but I want Edward."

He nodded and left me to my racing thoughts. Just then a thundering pound hit the front door.

"Jake, stay in your room." Alice yelled from downstairs.

"WHERE IS HE?" It was my dad, I ran to the door and laid my ear against it.

"He's upstairs, safe and sound." Esme said calmly.

"I want to see my son!" My dad shouted.

"That's fine but please don't yell. We don't want the boys upset." Esme pleaded.

"UPSET? UPSET? Are you joking? You don't want them upset? What about me, his father? You think I'm going to let him marry a vampire, at 17, then try and turn into one of you? Are you crazy?"

Suddenly a wave of calmness filled my body, obviously Jasper was helping out now, "Sir, if there was any other choice I swear I would take it." I heard Edward say softly, a tinge of worry in his voice.

Nobody spoke for what felt like forever, tension filled the air as ever passing minute drew me closer to my inevitable fate. Then my dad softly spoke, "Are you ready for the consequences?" I wasn't sure who the question was meant for but then Edward replied, "Yes."

Edwards POV

'_They are going to kill you, why not let us fight them instead of this stupid plan?'_ Mr. Black thought as I entered the room.

"Sir, if there was any other choice I swear I would take it." I said, hoping nobody would find my statement odd.

'_I won't be able to stop them, not that I would.' _

I nodded shortly.

I didn't move my eyes from Mr. Black's face. His face drew to an unreadable mask and his mind went blank. Clearly this was hurting too many people, I prayed for another way, anything.

'_Are you sure they will kill my son?'_

I nodded again.

'_So you're going to kill him instead.'_ It wasn't a question.

I nodded again.

'_There is no other way_?' His thoughts were pleading now, pictures of Jacob as an infant ran through his head. I wanted nothing more than to give him some piece of mind but knew I had none to offer.

I shook my head.

"Are you ready for the consequences?" He asked aloud.

"Yes." I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Sir, you are more than welcome to stay for the ceremony. I've set……" Alice started.

He shook his head vigorously, "No, no. I love him too much to watch his last steps."

"Do you want to see him?" Esme asked kindly.

Tears began to stream down his face, his mind went numb. "I can't." he whispered as he turned his chair and left our house and his son behind.

"Edward…" Esme started but I didn't turned and left the room before she could say another word.

I had to try and keep my emotions in check, last thing I needed was Jasper to pick up on any fear running threw my body. I tried to focus on Jacob, my darling wonderful Jacob. The sacrifice he was making for me and my family was beyond anything I could compare. I ran to my room and threw myself onto my leather sofa and tried to push out every thought from my head.

Expect one.

I closed my eyes and thought of tonight, all the pain and suffering will come no doubt about that, but for a few hours tonight I was to spend it with the man I loved. Push past all the horrors in our lives and give myself to him. Without trying a smile cracked across my broken face. Jacob was going to be my husband, even if only for a day.

Jacobs POV

"Jakey?" Alice asked as she stuck her head in the room.

"Yea?"

"Are you ready?" She asked with way too much enthusiasm.

My jaw dropped, shit. I was about to get married. I could do this…. Just remember Edward, I love Edward and would do anything for him, for us.

I nodded.

"Okay I'll be back in a few minutes, no peeking!"

I began to pace again when a noise from out the window distracted me.

"Jake?" A male voice called from outside.

I walked slowly toward the window, "Yea?"

Just then Quil jumped through the window, "You okay?"

I shrugged, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were, ya know, still alive."

I glared at him, "Why do you care?"

He cocked his head and stared at me, "Because you're my family. If you really think going through with this plan is the best idea…."

"Look, it's the only way. Understand?"

Quil shook his head, "No it's not. Let just run right now, I'll get you as far from here as possible."

I shook my head, "They will find us. Besides I'm not leaving Edward. Ever."

"Edward is expendable."

I didn't give myself a chance to try and reign in my anger, instead opting to throw my right fist into Quil's face.

"What the hell man?" He yelled grasping the side of his head.

"Get out." I ordered.

"Jacob you've….."

"GET OUT!"

He crawled through the window and yelled back, "No matter what happens Jacob you're still family. And we protect our family. No matter what." It sounded almost like a threat.

And with that he was gone.

The door opened slightly, "You okay?" Alice asked.

I quickly wiped tears from my face, "Yeah. Can we do this already?"

She smiled sweetly and nodded for me to follow her. Gentle music filled the room as I followed Alice down the stair and out to the backyard. I began to shake as I made my way through the glass doors and down the aisle to where Edward stood with Carlisle surrounded by his family.

My favorite crooked smile broke across Edward's face as he took my hand and lead us to a small gazebo. The sun that hung high in the clouds broke free casting simmering light off everyone.

"Carlisle's officiating?" I asked quietly trying not to get distracted by his beauty.

Edward nodded, "Nothing official, this is just for us."

I just smiled. What else was there to do?

Carlisle kept the vows simple, as close to a real wedding as possible and I had a feeling that was exactly the way Edward wanted it. We exchanged silver claddagh rings that Edward told me belonged to his mother and father and with one overly-enthusiastic kiss, on my side, we were married.

The reception was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I sat between Edward's legs nestled against his frozen chest while his family, my new family, sat around us sparkling in the setting sunlight. We listened to stories of everyone else's wedding, including the many of Rosalie and Emmett. It was peaceful sitting there, Edward kissing my neck softly every so often, Esme holding my hand and calling me her son. It was almost magical.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward whispered in my ear after Emmett and Jasper decided to start wresting.

"Absolutely." I said with a smile, I was ready to join his family permanently.

"Edward a word." Carlisle asked as we got up to leave.

Edward ran over to him but I wasn't left alone, Alice came up and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"So….." She said leadingly.

"So?"

"Are you ready?" She asked with a grin.

"Well yea, I mean it's about time don't ya think."

He brow creased, "Well I think there should be some waiting, no need to rush these things. I just wanted to know if you had any questions."

"Oh, um, yeah. Does it hurt?" I knew the venom was supposed to be painful but I was hoping for a lie.

"Well yeah, your first time…."

"How many times do I have to do it?"

She stared at me, "Well I expect you'll do it a lot…."

"Huh?" I was lost.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I retorted.

"Sex."  
"Changing." We spoke at the same time.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me away from Alice, "Ready love?"

I nodded and turned my head toward Alice, "It hurts?"

"Have fun!" She shouted.

Fear began to wash over me at what was about to happen, I had been so eager to change I bypassed the whole honeymoon part. Edward pulled me toward the woods and I assumed back toward the cottage. He didn't rush me, instead slowing his pace to match mine. Frankly a few days ago sex would have been the only thing on my mind but now, now it just seemed different.

"You okay?" Edward asked as he kissed my cheek.

I nodded.

"You look scared."

I nodded.

He pulled me up the steps to the cottage and opened the door.

"Don't be."

Twinkling lights filled the cabin casting dancing shadows along the wall. Soft piano music filled the entire house and the smell of jasmine radiated off every surface.

"Alice." I said quietly.

"Nope." He shut the door behind us, pulled me close and slid off my jacket.

"You?"

He smiled and pulled me from the living room and toward a different bedroom from before. He opened the door and the music grew. Wildflowers covered every free space, filled vases, covered the bed and even hung from the curtain rods. He let me walk in on my own and sit on the bed.

"You're amazing." I choked out.

He shut the bedroom door and sat next to me, "I love you and I wanted our first night together to be special."

I leaned in and kissed him pushing him down onto the bed, "How could our first time not be special."

Something inside me began to pulse, almost like the feeling of changing into a wolf but stronger. I needed Edward, needed to be a part of him. All the fear washed away with just one kiss. I began to kiss his neck biting playfully against it then down to his collarbone as I ripped off his dress shirt. His skin flinched under the heat my body was radiating causing Edward to moan loudly.

I kissed down to his bellybutton, unzipped his pants and tore off the rest of his clothing. I avoided his erection, for now, and kissed his thigh down to his knee then slowly back up to his hip bone. He began to squirm under me then without warning he flipped me onto my back and starting kissing me.

"Not…fair….me…naked…you…not…" He said between kisses and ripping off clothes. I laughed as he pulled of everything I had on in one fluid motion. He ran his frozen fingers along my side leaving goose bumps over my entire body then lay down next to me and pulled me on top of him, straddling his hips.

"I love you Jacob."

I ran my hand over his face, "I know."

"You know I'll do anything to keep you safe." He sat up, me still on his lap, and kissed me.

"So will I."

He kissed my ear and down to my neck, I leaded back bracing for his teeth but instead he kissed it deeply.

"You have to understand that you're my life now. Everything I do is for us."

He seemed different, as if he knew something I didn't know, "Edward are you okay?"

He kissed along my jaw line, "Right now I am perfect."

He pulled me up by my hips as I wrapped my legs around his waist then slowly eased me back down, entering me. My body hitched, not from pain but from the cold. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my forehead to his and he started a slow rhythm. It was incredible, I had anticipated pain and agony but nothing had prepared me for this. Waves of pleasure echoed through my body with each thrust inside me. I looked into Edward's face, his eyes were closed and his mouth open slightly. I leaned down and kissed him as he rocked my hips back and forth.

In one gentle motion he flipped me onto my back and began thrusting into me harder. I couldn't help moaning his name with each movement. As he put his hand on my throbbing erection and I could feel myself about to lose control. He moved his hand in sync with his thrusting, his speed quickened and he slammed into me hard causing both of us to climax.

He rolled next to me and kissed my cheek, neither of us saying a word. My body wouldn't calm down, my breathing seemed to only get worse and sweat began to fall from my forehead. I needed more, I wanted more. Now.

"That was perfect." Edward smiled after a few minutes.

"Close to perfect, I say we do it again just to be sure." I joked, running my index finger along his arm.

"Let's just enjoy this perfection for now. You're going to need to strength."

Suddenly I remembered what was going to happen next. I had no idea if he planned on changing me here or waiting until we were with his family. I had a feeling he didn't want me to know his plans, maybe keeping me in the dark was his way of protecting me.

"Sleep my love." He said rubbing my head with his thumb. I drifted into my dreams.

I felt myself running through the forest but had no idea how I had gotten there. I was rushing along the river after something, someone. Across the river a flash of red glimmered in the sunlight, I leapt across the rushing water and caught a glimpse of myself. I was no longer the Jacob I had once been but not the wolf I had known. A white wolf stared back at me stronger and more powerful than any other creature, I was unique and about to show the world what I could do. As I crossed the river to run after my prey voices began to pull me back.

"Should we wake him?" I heard a hazy voice ask.

"No, let him sleep." Another voice whispered.

"I gave him morphine which should help with the pain." Another voice called.

I could feel my eyes longing to open but couldn't move a muscle. I was weak as if been beaten down but I needed to wake up and share my dream. I was going to be stronger than anyone else, I needed to ease Edward's mind.

"You'll be fine, we're all here."

"I can't do this."

"Edward you must. Or I will."

Edward, my Edward was here. I felt a hand brush against my cheek and knew it was his. I wanted to tell him not to worry.

I gathered all my strength and asked, "Edward?"

Lips brushed against my forehead, "I'm here, just go back to sleep. It'll all be over soon. I promise."

I tried to speak again but his lips pressed against mine and I was lost. I felt an icy finger moved along my neck then Edward's lips press gently to the skin he'd just touched. His teeth pierced my skin.

I screamed inside my head, this was going to kill me.

**A/N** Okay so sorry this took so long, I have to excuse I just ask for forgiveness! Thank you guys for all the wonderful comments, they make me smile so please keep them up! And I have the next chapter ¾ the way done so expect it this week, it's my favorite by a long shot! Questions will be answered and the tribe will find out Edward bit Jacob! *Ominous music* lol. Thanks again guys! And as usual I hope you liked this chapter.


	16. Welcome to the world Jacob Cullen

Jacobs POV

I was falling. I could feel my body shifting away to another plane without me in it. I tried to call out to him, to my love, but it was too late. I was falling. Everything went black.

I sat there in my darkness for an eternity, I could hear them speaking but couldn't find them. I could hear their cries, '_help him', 'it's all my fault', 'he's slipping away'_. I could hear their pain, the agony of their decision but I couldn't feel remorseful right now. I tried desperately to remember something, my name, how I came to fall into this deepest of pits. I remembered nothing.

"JACOB!" A voice echoed through the blacked walls that surrounded me.

That voice, I know that voice. Speak again.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry."

Suddenly a dot of light balanced above my head, an angel was speaking to me.

"God what have I done?" The angel cried out.

'_Don't cry._' The angel was too beautiful to cry now, I wanted to comfort it, no I needed to comfort it.

"Fix him, somehow. I don't care what it takes!" I angel sounded angry now as another beam of light broke through.

I opened my mouth and yelled but nothing came out.

"FIX HIM!" The angel ordered again.

Rays of light filled the darkness casting me back into my mind and suddenly everything was clear and vivid. I could feel everything. The venom burning through my veins, the wolf inside me trying to break free, my heart racing as if it were trying to explode. The pain was unbearable. I heard myself whimper.

"Jacob?" The once angel asked softly, a coldness crossed my forehead as he spoke.

I couldn't let him know of my pain it would only hurt him worse, I had to disguise it. Think of anything else but the pain, anything. My memories instantly filled of Edward, my wonderful amazing husband, and a calmness passed through me. Our first kissed grazed the back of my mind, I could feel my lips tingle at that thought. I thought of his golden eyes staring into mine as we took our vows, that felt like forever ago.

My heart began to race faster as if racing toward an unseen finish line.

"Carlisle please." Edward, my angel, pleaded.

"It will pass Edward, have faith."

My body began to shake and as much as I tried to stop it, to show not pain to my husband, it didn't help. I felt icy hands press against my shoulders and hold down my legs. Pain tore through my body as if trying to rip me into a million pieces. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I screamed as my heart exploded.

Then everything went quiet.

My eyes were shut as my body stopped shaking and I could feel someone cold touch my still warm skin.

"It's stopped."

"I know." My love said.

Silence filled the room as they waited for my response. I felt every single part of my body, each hair of my head, every follicle on my arm. It was amazing. I could feel my power filling up my body.

"Jake?" I heard Edward ask but I was distracted by the ringing of his voice, I never noticed how bell like his voice was before.

"Edward." I could feel him next to me without opening my eyes but nothing prepared me for the vision that stood before me.

As my eyes opened I could see everything, every piece of dust that filled the air, every beam of light from the bulb above me but best of all I saw Edward. It was as if I were seeing him for the first time, every perfect line of his face and the bronze in his hair seemed to glow against his porcelain skin. How had I not realized his absolute perfection before?

I tried to stand but Edward didn't loosen his grip on me, "Don't move my love."

"How do you feel?" Esme asked as she stroked my hair.

How did I feel? It was too odd to try and describe. I was told changing left you altered, unable to remember your past yet too dizzy to realize the present. But I felt strong, powerful, as if my whole life depended on me become whatever I was now. I grabbed Edward's arm from my shoulder and pushed him gently off me.

Except it wasn't so gentle. He went flying into the walls of Carlisle's office.

"Whoa!" Emmett yelled from the doorway.

"Jake?" Edward asked as he stood from the now broken wall.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I said in earnest.

'_It's just newborn strength it will fade in time.' _Emmett growled.

Edward and I both laughed at his comment but Edward quickly stopped short and asked, "What are you laughing at?"

I lifted myself off the makeshift bed Carlisle fashioned for me out of his desk and walked over to Edward. "At Emmett."

"What about Emmett?" Esme asked.

I locked my hand in Edwards and stared at him, his perfection was distracting me from everything else.

"His joke." I replied not turning to face them.

'_What joke?'_ Alice asked.

I turned to face her, "It's just newborn strength it will fade it time." I reminded them.

Suddenly everyone was talking loudly but I realized none of them were moving their mouths. I grabbed my head, everything was too loud. I felt like my head was going to explode. Edward quickly spun me around and locked his eyes with mine.

'_Can you hear me?_' he said without moving his lips.

I nodded. I could hear his mind clearly.

I tried to assess the situation, I could read minds, that was pretty sweet.

'_You think something, I want to see if I can read yours_.' Edward thought.

'_I love you!'_ I yelled inside my head.

He didn't move, clearly this was a one-way gift.

Esme wrapped her arms around my waist, "Let's get you downstairs and sort this out."

"Yes, I'm still not convinced you're out of the woods." Carlisle added, clearly talking aloud for everyone else's benefit.

'_He can hear me, how odd.'_ Edward thought, I laughed.

Suddenly his mind raced to images of our honeymoon, his cold skin against my warm flesh, '_Shit, stop it Edward he can see that!_' he yelled at himself internally.

I pulled him close to me, kissed his forehead and whispered, "Don't worry I'm thinking the exact same thing."

Edwards POV

I followed my family down to the living room and joined my husband on the loveseat as he sat staring out the window. His eyes seemed to scan everything so quickly as if seeing the world for the first time. But this was so different than any other transformation I'd ever seen, he was so calm, so alert. He should be running around trying to massacre every human in a 100 mile radius. But no, he just sat calmly next to me looking around.

"Alice can you see anything with Jake?" Carlisle asked as we were all settled in.

She shook her head, "No, but I can feel him. It's weird, he's a presence almost like a shadow. And Edward's there but different somehow."

"Different how?" Esme asked.

She shrugged, "More alive almost. I can't describe it. It's like…he's been reborn or something."

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked turning to Jacob.

"Fine, powerful." Jacob said scanning the paintings that lined our walls.

"Just wait until we wrestle, I'll knock the powerful right out of ya." Emmett joked.

Something inside me told me Emmett was no match for my Jacob.

I ran my hand over his cheek and was instantly greeted by his still warm skin, "That's odd."

"I know I'm warm." Jake said closing his eyes at my touch.

"How's that possible?" Esme asked.

Carlisle shrugged, "I have no idea. I don't think Jake's symptoms are going to fit any of our molds."

"You're special." Alice joked.

"I could have told you that." I said as I kissed his perfect skin.

The transformation changed not only his ability but his appearance. The youthful aura that once dotted his 17-year old face was now a more mature. He didn't pale like the rest of our family had either, instead he seemed to glow russet brown, but oddest of all were his eyes. They should be violent red filled with hungry venom, but his stayed the same dark brown as before. He was truly a special being. I couldn't stop myself from kissing his perfect lips.

"So what am I?" Jacob asked trying not to break our kiss.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to run some experiments." Carlisle sounded eager at that.

Jacob flew off the couch with excitement, "Okay, let's go!"

He was out the door before any of us could think. We raced to catch up to him in the woods, had I used breath I would have been out by time we found him at the baseball field.

"So what's first?" Jacob yelled from across the field.

"How strong are you?" Emmett yelled, clearly he was worried his tough guy persona was in jeopardy.

Jacob seemed amused at the question, he walked over to the tallest tree that lined the clearing and pushed on it with one finger causing it to snap in half.

"I'm pretty damn strong!" He laughed back.

"How fast are you?" Jasper asked.

With that Jacob was gone, an odd sense of foreboding filled the air when he didn't return immediately.

3 minutes passed, "Where the hell did he go?" Rosalie grunted.

I was about to worry when Jacob ran back into the field.

"I'm fast." He said with a smile.

"Where'd you go?" I asked grabbing his hand. Inside his hand was a pressed penny from the Seattle Spaceneedle.

"You went to Seattle?" I said examining the penny.

"Yeap, would have been back faster but there was a family hiking in the woods and I wanted to avoid them."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"You were near people?" Carlisle asked loudly.

"Well they were there but I wasn't near them."

"You didn't kill them?" Jasper asked.

Jacob shook his head, "No, you said no humans."

"But the urge, I don't understand." Carlisle seemed stumped.

"Carlisle like you said, this one doesn't come with a manual." Esme said with a smile.

Carlisle shook his head and asked one last question, "Can you change?"

Jacob stood still for a moment as if contemplating the idea of becoming a wolf again. It seemed unlikely that he'd still be able to change but none of us expected what happened next.

Jacob walked to the edge of the woods and removed all his clothing expect for his boxers then sat with his legs folded underneath him. He looked very zen, as if concentrating on where to go next. Then with a smile he changed before our eyes, expect the massive russet colored wolf we'd seen tear into James was replaced with a small white wolf.

'_I can change.'_ A voice echoed across the lawn.

"What?" I asked to no one.

Jacobs's large coal black eyes met mine from across the grounds, '_I said I can change.'_

I ran toward him Carlisle shouting at me that Jacob might still be dangerous, but I ignored him. Had my ears deceived me, I couldn't have heard him….

I sat next to my wolf and pulled his head onto my lap.

'_Say it again_.' I thought.

'_Say what? I didn't say anything.'_

I smiled and kissed the top of his head,_ 'I can hear you.'_

Outside POV

Across the woods high in a tree an old enemy sat with a new friend.

"You know your job." The friend said with a wicked smile.

The enemy nodded, "You know the payment."

The friend nodded.

They shook hands and before the enemy could react they were left alone in the tree. The enemy listened into the questions being asked to the new vampire and laughed. They didn't have long to enjoy their new found unity.

Edward and Jacob were to die.

Tonight.

A/N Okay this chapter is dedicated to all of my wonderful readers! And especially those who have left me those great happy comments! Seriously they make me type faster knowing that people really like this story! So keep them up and thank you thank you thank you! lol. Okay enough of the love fest on here. I'm so excited for the next for chapters because I have them planned out and so much is going to change!!!! For the better…. Much better! And yes there will be more Jacob/Edward loving tender adult moments. *wink wink nudge nudge* So thanks again and enjoy!


	17. Clearly We Got Carried Away

A/N SO because you guys are awesome I decided to post this. I wasn't going to because it doesn't do much for the plot, it was just my own imagination getting a little too carried away. But because I love you all and let's face it there isn't enough Jake/Edward lovings in the world here you go. Sexy foresty goodness. Enjoy!

Jacobs POV

'_You can hear me?_' I asked internally unable to believe what Edward had just told me.

'_Every single word.' _

I quickly thought of the first time I saw him in the cafeteria, his perfect eyes glaring into mine. My thoughts raced to everything I wanted to share with Edward, my memories of our first kiss, the pain that ripped through me when he left, racing to save him in Italy, the first time his hands touched my body and our perfect wedding day and night. I didn't know how long this mind reading was going to last but I needed him to know exactly what he meant to me.

"Change back." He said aloud with an eager grin on his face.

'_Why, you can hear me…._'

"Change Jacob." He ordered.

I did as he said and before I could think straight he was on me, his hands running wildly across my naked body.

'_Edward stop, your family_.' I thought, but he didn't listen.

'_Edward!_' I thought louder but he made no effort to stop.

I pushed him off of me tossing him into the air, "You wanna play rough." He mused.

"Wait, did you hear what I was just thinking?"

"No…."

I sighed, "I don't understand, why only when I'm a wolf."

He walked over to me slowly and pulled me off the ground, "I don't know, but now's not the time to ask questions."

"What time is the then?"

He pressed his lips to mine, "It's time to see what we can do."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the woods then ran us deep into the forest for what I assumed was our first training exercise.

"Catch up Jacob!" He yelled as I let him get ahead of me, I didn't want to bruise his ego by outrunning him.

"Where are you dragging me?"

"Away from prying ears."

I ran faster and kept pace with him, "What prying ears? Who cares if you're training me?"

He smiled a perfect crooked grin, "Training, is that what you want to call this?"

With that he stopped us dead in our tracks in the middle of the abandoned woods. I opened my mouth to speak but Edward's tongue quickly shut me up. Suddenly I realized this wasn't a training exercise. I quickly joined in by ripping off Edwards' belt without unbuckling it, causing it to snap into pieces. He laughed as his kisses moved from my lips to my scared neck. His lips on the exact spot where he'd bit into me sent pulsating passion through my body, I moan loudly and pushed him into a nearby tree, ripping off his designer shirt in the process.

"Oh you wanna play!" He shouted as he ran out of sight.

I turned around in a quick circle trying to track the direction he'd ran when he jumped from behind me and tackled me to the ground.

"No fair!" I yelled as he pushed my face into the hard ground.

"Life isn't fair, didn't anyone ever tell you that." He joked as he tried to clasp my hands together.

In one swift motion I pushed my ass against his stomach and threw him into the air, giving just enough time to get up and run from him.

"You wanna play?" I shouted zigging and zagging around trees so he couldn't catch me.

"Jacob, darling, enough playing around, come here now." Edward said in a wicked tone.

I jumped high into a tree and leapt to another high above his head, "I don't think you understand, darling, you're going to lose this round!"

He looked up but not quickly enough, I bolted down on top of him and pinned him to the ground, firmly latching his hands in place. In all actuality I'm sure he could have broken my hold but he didn't move from under my hold. I bent over and kissed his ear causing him to let out a small growl. I then moved down to the back of his neck and bit hard enough to make his growling louder. My kisses followed down his shoulder blades to his spine and down to his clasped hands.

"If I let go are you going to run?" I whispered in his ear.

"No."

"Promise?" I said with a gentle nip.

"I promise."

I pulled his head up by his hair and turned him enough to face me, "If you run I'll punish you."

He smiled, "Don't give me an incentive!"

I put my hands on his pants and slowly slid them off his body, "I've got your incentive right here." I joked as I slid my hand up his boxers and over his backside. He moaned at my warm fingers against his entrance, clearly he wasn't expecting me to push inside him. I ripped off his silk boxers and began to kiss him along the back of his legs and up over his now naked ass. I bit playfully along his lower back as I slid my finger deeper inside his frozen body. I pushed my finger faster in and out of him, his moans causing me to get harder than anything I'd ever experienced in my natural life. He began to squirm under me, obviously he was ready for more. I removed my fingers from him and stood, he flipped over and stared at me in shock.

"Jacob I swear to God you better get back down here….."

I didn't let him finish, I grabbed him by the arm, pulled him off the ground and against the nearest tree. He looked at me in awe as I rushed toward him, I had plans for him.

"Put your arms around my neck." I ordered.

He obeyed.

I then wrapped his legs around my back and in one solid motion pushed deep inside him with so much force he slammed against the tree.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted.

I smiled as I pushed harder and faster against him causing him to scream even louder. He moved his hands from around my neck and wrapped them around the tree above his head, I moved my hands to his hips and rocked harder inside him. I could feel my body getting close to orgasm, clearly being half-vampire half-wolf didn't erase the human male quickness in this situation. I pulled on his hips leaving red heat marks across them but he didn't seem to mind, his face was in ecstasy. I watched every movement of his eyes as I pushed inside him, every twitch of his nose, every unnecessary breath he took. I couldn't take any more, I pushed him harder against the tree and moved my hands onto the bark leaving no room between us.

"I'm sorry this isn't going to last longer." I said softly into his ear.

"It's okay, we have forever."

I pushed once more inside him letting my orgasm shake through my entire body. As soon Edward dropped his legs from my waist he pushed on my head, I knew exactly what he wanted. I dropped my knees and took all of him in my mouth. Having no need for air worked well allowing to me take his entire length without gagging. He twisted his hands in my head and pushed himself deeper inside me and came.

Afterward I laid on the ground and tried to calm my overexcited nerves, Edward sat next to me and ran his fingers through my long hair.

"That was incredible." He said with a smile.

"Beyond incredible." I corrected.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead softly, "So what do you wanna do now?"

A wicked smile broke across my face and before Edward could respond I was on top of him again. This was going to be a very long night.


	18. Taken

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, duh._

* * *

Jacobs POV

Daybreak cast itself in the shadowed forest but I could only concentrate on one thing, the man lying next to me. I rolled onto my side and ran my fingers over his naked stomach.

"What's on the schedule for today?" I asked.

He winked.

"Haha, seriously we have to accomplish something other than sex today."

He scrunched his face, clearly he didn't want to hear that, "I've waited over 100 years to lose my virginity and now you want to put a chastity belt on me?"

"Man you're dramatic. How's this, we do something other than what we've done for the past 15 hours. Then we can reward ourselves with a little play time." I teased running my hand over his hip bone and along his thigh.

He pulled my face against his and kissed me, "I guess I can deal with that."

By time we made it back to his house his family had left for school or work and Esme was out tending to her garden. Edward pulled my hand up the stairs and up to his bedroom.

"So what's the story going to be for me not being in school?" I asked as I thumbed through an old book, my new vampire mind remembering ever word I saw.

He shrugged, "I think you ran away."

"Did I, and you?"

"I think I dropped out."

"Well as long as we have our story straight." I joked and I picked up another book and scanned the pages memorizing everything.

Edward plopped down on the oversized leather sofa and turned on his stereo with an elaborate remote, gently Clair du Lune began to fill the room.

"Debussy?" I asked.

"Don't you find it relaxing?" He asked nodding along with the rhythm.

"Um yea…. sure…. but how about this?" I said quickly changing to the radio.

My favorite Killers song began to play loudly, the bass shaking the fragile books Edward had on every available surface. His face puckered at the song but quickly turned to a grin when he noticed my awkward dancing around.

"Very sexy." He mused.

"I know. But try and keep it in your pants, we're on a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yeap."

I danced around flaring my hands above my head, I'd never noticed how wonderful the song really was until now. Maybe as a human I wasn't meant to understand each drum beat or quiver in the human voice. What else hadn't I noticed? I quickly began to open every window in Edward's room letting in the blustery Washington weather.

"I never noticed how the rain smelled before."

"Is that the mission? Smell the rain?"

I laughed, "No."

He jumped from the couch and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Then tell me Jacob, what's your mission."

He leaned in and nibbled my ear, I wiggled out of his hold and landed against the window.

"That's my mission. Going 6 hours without getting hard by just looking at you!"

He creased his brow, "Why the hell would you want to do that."

"I need to practice self control."

He sighed, "Well how much longer do we have?"

"Five hours and 28 minutes."

"Lord help us."

I smiled but was quickly distracted by something outside. A pungent smell wafted through the trees and into the room. I took another deep breath, the smell was so familiar but from where?

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"Do you smell that?"

"I don't smell anything unusual."

I took another breathe, "It's so familiar. It's calling to me."

I was fixated now, everything in the room seemed to melt away. I had to hunt it down.

"It's probably a human. You'll get use to it after a while."

My senses began to focus out the window. The smell was humming to me as if daring me to find it. Without thinking I jumped from the window and into Esme's garden. She screamed but I didn't stay long to hear her complaints, I shifted to a wolf and ran deep into the forest.

I could hear Edward chasing after me but didn't give him a chance to catch up. The smell was getting more concentrated, I was sure I was going the right direction. I ran out of the city limits, Edward falling further behind, then into a thick dark forest long since abandoned from human contact. The smell was everywhere, circling over my head, stinging my skin, tearing my body in two.

Suddenly I stopped, I had reached whoever or whatever was calling me but there was nothing ahead. Just more forest.

Then she spoke.

"Up here beautiful."

Then everything went black.

Edwards POV

I ran deeper and deeper into the forest to find him but was lost. His scent seemed to disappear quicker than imaginable. Where was he? I circled back, I had to have taken a wrong turn. Nothing.

I ran back to the house to start fresh but as soon as I saw Esme's face I knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" I yelled rushing to her.

She didn't speak instead handing me a note.

_He's safe but not for long. Meet me tonight at midnight at the treaty line and we'll see if we can't come to an arrangement. Come alone. I'm not fooling around or playing games. If you don't believe me refer to my gift. Don't be late._

_Looking forward to seeing you._

_Victoria_

"Gift? What gift?" I shouted as I crumbled the note into dust.

Esme pointed to the ground.

I froze.

Coiled neatly in the grass was Jacob's ponytail.

* * *

**A/N** Wow that took forever to post! Sorry, I've been really, really sick and writing was so far in the back of my mind. Anyhoo I know it was short but the next chapter is about a line away from being done so it won't be nearly as long a wait. Also we're almost at the end of our Edward/Jacob love story! I planned out 20 chapters so we're so close. :( Oh and my beta, ie my husband, is sick too so just ignore the mistakes and know that I wrote with love not spell check. Thank you all again for the great amazing comments, they keep me going so you're amazing!


	19. Family

A/N SORRY! Yes it took forever! I am writing a book and well the deadline is coming up and so I've been busy! lol. My apologizes. So as usual this is my little universe, I own nothing to do with Twilight and if you haven't guessed I refuse to stick to the story line. Although I do hijack portions for my evil deeds. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've been planning part of it for a long time and am so happy to finally get it out there! The final chapter will be up in a few weeks. It will be a nice epilogue and I'll tell you now that you will find out how things ended up for our favorite vampi-wolfi couple. Enjoy!

Edwards POV

I bent over and picked up the severed hair allowing Jacob's scent to fill my senses before throwing it to the ground and screaming. My mind began to race, a fight was coming and I needed to be prepared.

"Edward, I called your father he's on his way."

I didn't listen to Esme. I tried to concentrate on the forest, someone out there had my husband and I'll be damned before I let them hurt him.

"Tell the family to begin searching the woods as soon as possible."

"Edward wait…" Esme began but it was too late, I'd ran into the forest.

A mile into the thick woods a clearing opened and I stopped to assess my situation. No back up, no family, no idea who was behind this and absolutely no idea on what to do next. For the first time in my recollection I was lost. I took a deep breath and searched for Jacob's smell but to no avail; it was as if he'd fallen off the face of the earth.

Then from behind me a new scent emerged, I turned quickly to face it but before I could react I was surrounded.

"We warned you." Said Sam as he drew closer.

"Sam please someone has Jacob…" Then I realized. A trap I'd fallen for a trap.

"Aww did the dumb dogs outsmart the clever vampire?" A young female joked.

"Quiet Leah, no need for games. You were warned." Sam didn't need to remind me, I remembered his threat vividly.

"Now, shall we do this the easy way or the fun way?" Sam questioned.

Clearly I wasn't about to make this easy for him. I turned to run, maybe my family would show up for reinforcements, but then I saw him. Lying in a ball on the ground was my Jacob and hovering over him was Victoria.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"Seems like you and Victoria had some, forgive the pun, bad blood between you. She was more than willing to help us."

Jacob twitched in his sleep but didn't wake.

"Why, it doesn't make any sense to use her." I tried to stall.

Sam smiled and walked past me, "We knew there was no way to outsmart you and capture Jacob on our own. I'll be the first to admit my original plan was just to chase you until one of us finally gave up. But a chance meeting with Victoria here proved to be most valuable. Apparently you and your family killed her lover so we made a deal. We would help her kill your family and she would leave you to us."

Fear washed over me, my family. They were stalling just as much as I was.

"Speaking of family, they're on their way." Victoria mused as she toyed with Jacobs now short locks.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" My voiced carried through the woods.

"Don't worry, Jacob will be fine. We promised Mr. Black that Jacob would be returned to him in, almost, perfect condition."

"Almost?" The word didn't escape me.

Victoria smile, "Well it took a lot of animal tranquilizer to knock this one out. But he should bounce back just fine."

Just then Rosalie's perfume wafted into the clearing. Hunger flooded the eyes of the men who quickly shifted into wolf form. Their plan worked, my entire family was walking into the trap and had no idea. I prayed they could smell the wolf's scent but doubted that would stop them, the forest reeked of the stench constantly.

I had only one choice, "IT'S A TRAP!"

3 large wolves quickly pinned me down, I struggled to break their hold but didn't budge. They easily overpowered me. Suddenly my family was surrounding the clearing, flashes of Jasper and Emmett ran past knocking werewolves off of me.

"Come on!" Carlisle yelled to me clearly signaling retreat.

"No, Jacob!"

Victoria laughed at my protection, venom filled my mouth. I needed to kill her now. I didn't think instinct took over me like a tidal wave. I ran toward the fire haired vixen and slammed my body into hers, knocking us both to the ground. She pushed me off of her and violently threw me into a tree, but I grabbed her arm and hurled her into the brush. I could hear my family fighting off wolves but couldn't concentrate on the danger I'd put them in just yet. I ran toward my sleeping husband, scooped him in my arms and leapt up aiming for a tree branch.

"EDWARD!" Esme yelled.

It was too late; Victoria grabbed my ankle and threw us to the ground. Under the blow of our bodies hitting the ground Jacob stirred.

"Jake!" I yelled as Victoria grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me into a fight. I grabbed her by the roots of her hair and flung her into a tree.

"Edward." Jacob whispered.

"I'm here!"

I turned to fight Victoria once more but to my surprise Carlisle and Emmett were holding her to the ground.

"What happened?" I asked them as I rushed to Jacob's side.

"The wolves retreated when Alice broke Sam's back." Jasper said proudly.

Victoria struggled under her restrainers.

"And you, what happened?"

Jacob shook his head as his eyes fluttered open, "I can't remember. I ran into the woods then everything went black.

"They said they drugged him Carlisle."

"He should be fine, just let them wear off." Carlisle said with ease.

"And her?" I nodded toward Victoria.

No one spoke but the only option was evident. In a flash Alice ripped off Victoria head and Rosalie began a small fire in the clearing. The smell of burning flesh quickly perfumed the forest, I didn't need to stay for the rest. I lifted Jacob into my arms and headed home.

Jacobs POV

I vaguely remembered the walk home, Edward cradled my in his arms as if I were a child and I fell into a dream.

In my dream I was standing on a cliff overlooking La Push beach. The clouds hung low in the grey sky and the water below broke hard against the sea stained rocks. In the distance I could see my house, my pack and my father all smiling and waving for me to return home. Home. Below me, swimming in the water, was Edward. Drops of saltwater sparkled from his perfect bronze hair and his arms were outstretched as if he were about to catch me. I moved my gaze from one family to the other knowing full well I had to choose. There was no way to combine as I'd once hoped. Stay put or jump.

I closed my eyes and leapt.

Suddenly everything came rushing back to me, I jumped up to see Edward's worried face staring back at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he tried to push me back against the black leather couch in his room.

"Yea." I said laying my head against the pillow.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked from the doorway.

I took a quick assessment, ten fingers, ten toes, husband, life was good.

"I'm okay. A little dizzy."

Carlisle nodded, "Sounds practically normal. You should be fine in a few minutes."

Edward left me and grabbed a blanket from his closet floor.

Suddenly my stomach lurched, "Oh, maybe not."

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked as he wrapped me in the blanket and began to stoke my cheek.

"My stomach, hunger maybe."

No it wasn't hunger, something was wrong. I tried to think of the last thing I could remember before blacking out. Nothing.

My stomach jumped again.

"Oh God." I jumped off the couch ignoring the dizziness I felt and ran toward the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I sat on the cold floor, hovering over the toilet, for what felt like hours. Edward waited patiently outside the door as I refused to let him in to see me praying to the porcelain gods. His thoughts were racing though, clearly he wasn't accustomed to keeping his mind steady as everyone else had. Their thoughts were silent. Edward blamed himself, my being sick was somehow related to his "selfishness". I longed to comfort him but couldn't pry myself away from the toilet.

"_Hot."_ A voice suddenly ran through my head, but I was unable to pinpoint whose.

"_Cold."_ Another voice whispered.

"That was really fucking weird." I said aloud.

He tapped gently on the door, "You need anything?"

"No." I barely managed to get out before another wave of sickness crashed over me.

"Jacob, son, what does it feel like?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed because honestly I had no idea, maybe it was another benefit to being a quasi-vamp-wolf-Buffy-the-vampire-dog or whatever I'd become.

"I feel like I did when I was 5 and had the stomach flu." That seemed to be a generous explanation.

I laid my head against the floor and let the cold stone envelop my body, the last few days had been such a blur my head was spinning. It was as if my mind was divided, half still stuck in the past longing for the simplicity of youth. And the other half, the vampire half, logically guided me forward.

I stood, gathered my balance, and joined my family in the hallway.

Edward quickly wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead, "No matter what I am here to take care of you. I love you."

"_Better." _

"_Much better."_ The voices ran through my head again.

Carlisle began touching my forehead and giving me a quick exam in the hall, to no conclusion. I decided to leave out the odd voices for now, I didn't want to add my going crazy to everyone's list of worries.

"I suggest Edward and I take Jake to the hospital, I can examine him properly there."

"Won't people see?" Rosalie protested.

Carlisle shook his head, "I'll take him to my office, only the ER is open now. We will be fine."

Before I had time to inform them of my fear of hospitals Edward and Carlisle had thrown me into the backseat of Edward's Volvo and headed off. Just as Carlisle said the offices were empty and we were able to find a spare room with shiny silver equipment meant to poke and prod the patient. I cringed as I got on to the paper covered table. The only solace I found was in Edward's touch, he hadn't let go of me since the house.

"None of this will hurt Jake, I promise." Carlisle said with a smile.

I tried to read his thoughts because I was sure they were going to say, _"I'm lying to make you feel better."_ But he didn't think anything. Clearly all those years with Edward left him well trained.

"Edward can you run to my office and get my bag, it's under the desk."

As soon as Edward's fingers left my skin the voices came back.

"_Cold again."_

"_Hot again."_

"_So cold."_

"_Way too hot."_

"_Hate being cold."_

"_Hot sucks."_

"What the hell's so cold and hot?" I shouted so loudly it shook the windows.

Carlisle's eyes went wide at my sudden outburst, "Jake?"

Edward dropped the bag on the table as he rushed in, "Is everything okay? I heard you yell down the hall."

I shook my head, "No someone in my head is hot and someone else is cold and I don't understand."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "It's okay we're going to figure this out."

"_Better."_

"_Much better."_

"Can you hear the voices now?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah they said better, much better."

"Someone upstairs maybe?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"No, I heard them at the house. They're following us."

"Lock the door." Edward shouted.

But Carlisle didn't move. Instead he cocked his head and stared at me.

"Edward do you hear these voices?"

He shook his head.

"Come here."

Edward walked toward Carlisle and the voices began again.

"Now go back and touch Jake."

He did and the voices relented, content.

"Odd….." Carlisle seemed in his own world.

"Care to fill us in doc?" I asked.

"You really don't fit the mold do you Jake?" Carlisle said with a smile.

"Okay you're being way too cryptic, please fill us in." Edward seemed annoyed now.

"I'll be back, I need something from upstairs." Carlisle said as he rushed out the door.

Edwards wasted no time in seizing the brief privacy. He pressed his lips gently against mine sending chills through my body.

"I promise whatever this is, we'll fix it. Nothing will ever hurt you again." He promised, his lips still touching mine.

"Jake lie down." Carlisle ordered as he walked into the room with a massive machine that resembled a high-tech computer.

"Seriously Carlisle, what are you going to do with that?" Edward sounded amused.

"If I'm right, I might throw up." He joked back.

"Well I will throw up if you don't figure this out." I shot back.

Carlisle turned on the screen and lifted my shirt exposing my aching stomach. He then poured blue gel over my abdomen and pressed a small paddle against me. I was not prepared for what we saw next.

Two tiny bodies shined back at us on the black and white screen. Carlisle pressed harder against my stomach zooming in closer.

"That can't be." Edward said walking away from me and landing in a chair.

Suddenly the babies on the screen began flaring about causing me to feel nauseous again.

"_Hot!"_

"_Cold!"_

"Edward get back here and touch me." Suddenly I put two and two together. As soon as his fingers touched my arm everyone settled back down.

"Carlisle how…." Edward started.

"I have no idea." Carlisle couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen.

Two perfect little miracles stared back at us.

"What now?" Edward asked.

"We wait." I said calmly.

I knew from that moment on exactly why my life had guided me to this spot and this moment. My family was waiting for me. Those two babies and Edward. My Edward.


	20. Epilogue Part 1

**A/N-** Sorry guys, had to repost this one. For some reason the site decided to remove it. So take 2! Lol. And remember, comments are love! Peace!

Epilogue (Part 1)

Jacobs POV

100 years later

I sat on the edge of the lake and stared out into the darkening sky, had it really been so long? As the orange sun fell behind distant mountains my family came and joined me on the sand.

"Dad is he okay?" My daughter, Aiyana, asked.

"He'll be fine, he just needs a minute." Edward spoke softly as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"He looks sick." Anthony pointed out as he threw a flat stone across the smooth lake surface.

Edward squeezed me tighter. "Just give him time."

It had been 100 years since I last looked over this lake. 100 years since I found out about my two perfect children. 100 years since I said my last goodbyes to my original family and pack. 100 years since I made a promise of never stepping on Quileute land again. A promise I'd kept all this time.

"We really should get going, grandma wants us to go hunting before school tomorrow." Aiyana reminded.

"You kids go, we'll go hunting on our own." Edward kissed my cheek on the last word.

"Ew, gross." Anthony joked as he got up to leave.

Aiyana followed his lead but quickly ran over to me and kissed my forehead. "I'm truly sorry daddy."

"It's okay love."

As their footsteps faded into the forest Edward's arms pulled me closer. "We can still try and stop demolition."

I shook my head. "No, there's no reason. Quileute's died out long ago."

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and thought back. Quileute's no longer lived on the land of our fathers, instead they moved into town and eventually faded out. Some people in town had a trace of Quileute blood in them but I was the only full blooded left and technically I'd been dead for a century. Now they were going to tear down the forest in order to build a mall. An ache filled my stomach of the thought of kids shopping over my family's sacred land but I let it pass. Life moved on as it always had.

"We should go." I sighed as the last orange glow flickered out casting dark shadows across the doomed forest wall.

"Are you sure you want to stay in Forks? We can go back to Alaska, or England. You loved England."

"No it's time we come back here. Back home."

As we walked back to our home a sense of nostalgia flood me. This forest changed my life, I'd gone from a naïve boy to a man all in the blink of an eye.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Edward guessed.

"Yeah. Like remember when Victoria tried to kill us?" An attempt to ease the mood.

"Hmmm, I was thinking more of the honeymoon celebration against the tree over there."

"Ahh yes how could I forget that?"

"Should I remind you?" Edward asked with a wicked smile. After 100 years of that look I knew exactly what Edward wanted.

I pushed back against an overgrown tree with a red 'X' across the trunk and smiled. "Come and get me."

Edward was on me before the words left my mouth. Instantly my shirt was on the ground and his lips against the nape of my neck. No matter how often we'd make love Edward still left me breathless. As he lifted his shirt over his head a small voice spoke behind us.

"Seriously you two, you have forever to do that. Can't you keep it in your pants for a few minutes?" Alice mused.

"My God Alice what is your problem. You're always cock-blocking me!" Edward joked, not moving his lips from my neck.

"We're watching a movie." Alice said with a cute smile that could melt any man's heart.

"Well we're making one, so go away."

I pushed Edward off of me and grabbed my shirt from the ground. "Come on, Alice is right. It's family time."

Edward's face quickly dropped. "But…"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Come on, the kids picked this one out."

Edward rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"Singin' in the Rain." Alice yelled from ahead of us.

"Singin in the Rain? What's wrong with new movies? You know from this century?"

"I think you forget that they missed out on the 1900's. Remember?" I joked.

"Ah yes, my babies are still babies."

As we made it to the house the family had already assembled in the living room. The old house was destroyed years ago but Carlisle and Esme rebuilt in on the same land this time adding a few extra bedrooms and another floor.

"Dad, daddy. You two can sit with us." Aiyana said tapping the couch seat next to her and her brother.

I nestled myself against Edwards chest and stretched my feet over my son's legs.

"Dad…." He groaned.

"I gave birth to you, you can be my pillow. Accept it."

Everyone laughed. As the movie started my mind quickly began to drift off, a side effect from tuning out everyone's thoughts. Over the years I learned to ignore what others were thinking just by concentrating on something else. A memory, a movie, Edward, but today I chose to remember my children's birth. According to Carlisle my labor had gone quite smoothly compared to how bad it could have been. 7 months to the day after finding out about my pregnancy Carlisle delivered both children in a small doctor's office in Alaska. Only Edward was in the room when our two miracles came rushing into the world via c-section. Both were loud and active from day one and not much had changed.

Our daughter, Aiyana, instantly had the traits of a wolf. Warm, loud, territorial and dark haired with strong features. By time she was 3 she could shift into a wolf with no hesitation. Our son, Anthony, on the other hand was more vampire than Edward. His fluid movements, assertiveness and independence reminded of Edward. As did his pale skin and bronze hair. His eyes remained green though out, a beautiful reminded of how Edward had once been. Although it was easy to tell which child had either trait they did blur at times, both living off the blood of animals and neither of them sparkled in the sun. That pleased me most of all because they were able to blend in with humans even in the daylight. After 18 they stopped aging, forever teenagers along with their fathers.

Their moods shifted after birth as well, while I was pregnant Edward and I constantly had to be touching to keep their little minds quiet. Carlisle's theory was that each baby having separate traits of vampire or wolf needed different temperatures to be happy. Aiyana needed my body heat to high whereas Anthony needed it to be ice cold. When Edward was touching me the cold from his body went straight to Anthony and my heat went to Aiyana leaving both children content. It was only a theory but over the years I've learned Carlisle is never wrong.

As decades passed I'd learned to rely on my family in a way I never knew possible. With my original family we were related by blood but lacked a connection that bonded. But being a Cullen left me full and united with a family I'd never known possible. Every decision, every move and every thought could be discussed and debated with the ones I loved.

Upon moving back to the sleepy town that changed my life so many years ago I felt a sense of nostalgia. Of my friends I'd lost, family who'd died and memories long since forgotten. As my family prepared for our first day at Forks High School a repetitive feeling took over. For the first twenty years after our children's births Edward and I avoided human contact as much as possible. Unsure of whether or not the kids would crave human blood in the young age and didn't want to expose them before they were ready, an unfounded worry as it turned out to be. But none the less we were given time with our beautiful children before we sent them off into the world on the own.

At twenty both kids began feeling anxious and decided to spread their wings so we sent them to school in England where they remained for 5 long years. Contact was limited to the occasional holiday or phone call but after they graduated with masters degrees they came back home. In their absence Edward and I went to college, he insisted since I never graduated from high school I was a bad influence on the kids, and attended various universities in Italy.

As the century passed presidents changed, fads blended into each other and life moved forward with no end in sight but one thing remained the same. My love for Edward filled my very soul. Every day for 100 years I was able to look at his beautiful face and know every decision I made was right.

As dawn approached and everyone drifted into their separate rooms Edward and I headed to the top floor of the house and lay on the bed.

"What do you think tomorrow holds?" He asked as he played with my short black hair.

"I don't know, ask Alice."

He laughed. "No, I want to hear your answer."

I thought about it but honestly I didn't know. "More of the same."

A peaceful look graced his face. "That's all I needed to hear."

In one quick push he was on top of me with his hand running feverishly under my shirt, ripping it in two. His lips moved to my neck and down my collarbone as he nipped at the newly exposed flesh.

"Tell me you love." He whispered against my skin.

I pulled his shirt over his head and ran my hand across his back. "Make me."

Without reacting he pulled my remaining clothes off and went down on me. It took everything in my body not to scream as his lips wrapped around my erection. I locked my hand in his hair and pushed his head down pushing all of me inside his eager mouth. His fingers slid into me slowly and he pushed deep inside me as I pushed his head faster against me. I moaned loudly as he pushed more fingers inside me.

"Edward please." I begged. I needed to feel him inside me.

"Say it."

I bit my bottom lips and yelled. "Edward Cullen I love you."

Everything slowed as Edward grabbed my legs and threw them over his shoulders, pulling my opening to his erection. He leaned down and kissed me softly as if it were our last night on earth. As he pushed inside me by body arched because nothing in the world felt like making love with Edward. He lifted my hips off the bed and supported me with his hands and he began to rhythmically thrust inside me. With each movement I felt myself grow harder and more eager to come. I pulled myself onto his lap, sitting atop him, and took control of our rhythm. He moaned loudly as I bit his earlobe and pulled on his tousled hair as he moved his hand onto my cock. With every flick of his wrist he sent me closer to ecstasy. With our bodies in unison we climaxed together, pulled each other closer than possible, and fell onto the bed.

Edward smiled as he pushed the hair from his eyes. "Well I'll give Forks this much, it sure can bring out the beast in you."


	21. Epilogue Part 2, Forever

A/N Okay guys this is it! I'm sad to say goodbye to these two guys but the time has come to move on from them. I had fun and am so grateful to everyone who has read this little story. Your comments and praise has been amazing and probably the only reason I've kept going so to all of those people who have been with me from the beginning this is for you! (ALSO in a month or so I am going to put up some outtakes. Mostly "adult" scenes I thought were too XXX for reading. But they're fun so keep an eye out!

Jacobs POV

Twins' delivery day

As I sat alone in the tiny doctor's office I began to shake. Maybe it was the two babies I was carrying that was causing my body to freak out but I had a feeling it was something else. Today was the day, D-Day as I liked to call it, because today my babies were entering the world one way or another. I laid my head against the small scratchy pillow and closed my eyes, resting my hand on my expanded waist. How far I've come in the past year. From the naive child with no sense of direction to the man I am now, married, committed and about to become a father.

One of the babies kicked as Carlisle and Edward walked into the makeshift operating room, piles of supplies in their hands.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, laying out scapulas and gauze on a silver tray next to me.

"Um, okay. Babies are really moving."

Edward ran his hand across my cheek and kissed my forehead. "It won't be much longer, I promise."

"_MOVE!"_ I heard a baby shout.

"_You move!"_ Its twin shouted back.

"They're fighting." I mused.

Edward rested his hand on my stomach. "You two stop fighting or you'll be in trouble before you're born."

I laughed. "I don't think they are listening to you."

"I wonder what they are." He smiled as he rested his head to my stomach. Since finding out about my pregnancy my stomach was Edward's favorite place to rest his head. He said the two pounding heartbeats made him feel alive if only for a minute.

From the corner of my eye I could see Carlisle washing his hands then putting on a pair of blue gloves, apparently the time had come.

"Okay Jake are you ready?" He asked sweetly.

I nodded. Honestly I wasn't ready, I wasn't ready to let these two miracles out into the cruel world. And deep down I knew my family was hiding something from me, their thoughts were reserved around me. Almost quiet. But I had no choice, I couldn't carry them forever.

"Edward when I pulled the first baby out I want you to wrap it in a blanket and put on the table in the corner."

A pale look ran across Edwards face. "Okay."

Just then Carlisle fixed a sheet across me and latched it onto the ceiling cutting off my view of my stomach.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Trust me, just concentrate on the babies. You don't need to see any of this."

Honestly I trusted him. I had no idea what was about to happen or how Carlisle planned on getting these two out of me. I'd had a million daydreams about how these two would come ripping out of me, many visions resembled a famous "birth" in Alien. I tried to relax as I felt something sharp pierce me hard skin, I knew a tradition needle wouldn't work so I tried to not concentrate on what Carlisle had come up with.

Edward came up to my head with a paper cup full of green liquid. "Drink this."

"What is it?" Leery of the green ooze he was trying to for down my throat.

He didn't answer instead he poured the liquid down my throat and tossed the cup into the bin. An odd burning sensation filled my mouth and only intensified as it ticked into the rest of my body. I tried to yell or fight but suddenly everything went fuzzy and I drifted away.

Edwards POV

"Did he drink?" Carlisle asked as he wiped iodine across Jacobs's stomach.

"Yes." I didn't bother asking what Carlisle invented to knock Jake out. I knew he wouldn't harm my husband, who he now considered his son.

"Remember what I said, take the baby and put it in the corner and check to make sure it's alive."

I nodded as I remembered an earlier conversation Carlisle had with me. He voiced his doubts about the babies surviving outside Jacob's womb and didn't want Jacob to be awake if there was a complication. And worse than that, another small bit of information I'd kept from my husband was about to announce itself. The Volturi heard about our impending parenthood and were en route to Forks, according to Alice they were waiting only miles outside town to hear of our joyous news. I had no idea what they wanted or planned on doing but one thing was for sure, they weren't coming near my family. I'd already made contingency plans in case I had to get Jake and the babies out of town. Alice was to run then south to Mexico while the rest of us dealt with the Volturi. Jake didn't need to know any of that now, only that in a few moments our lives would be complete.

Carlisle took the sharpened scapula and ran it across the iodine stained stomach and instantly I felt my body lurch. Not from queasiness, no this was something different, fear. I'd tried to keep my distance from these babies knowing full well the likelihood of their demise but deep down I couldn't help but already love them. I felt worse for Jacob, not only did he carry these miracles but he could hear their thoughts. Often they complained about being too hot or too cold or too crowded but then sometimes they would think of Jake or me and tell him that they loved their daddies. My stone heart melted just at the thought of a child telling me they loved me.

"Here we go." Carlisle sliced across Jake abdomen and instantly it began to heal back together, but Carlisle had a plan. He worked quickly re-cutting often and holding Jake's stomach open with forceps. From inside his abdomen I could see the first baby. Carlisle pulled quickly as I grabbed the blanket and held out me arms.

"It's a girl." Carlisle smiled as he placed the tiny infant onto my outstretched blanket.

I didn't look down, instead I concentrated on my mission. See if she was breathing. She didn't cry but as I removed the liquid from her mouth she let out a tiny whimper. Just enough to let me know she was living. Before I had a chance to look her in the eyes Carlisle walked over with another bundle wrapped tightly in his arms. He quickly laid the baby down and removed the liquid from its mouth. This baby let out the same tiny whimper and grabbed its sister's hand.

"A boy." Carlisle smiled as he instantly began examining each child.

"A girl and a boy." I said quietly.

I walked over to Jacob, whose body had already healed, and took down the sheet. His still face looked peaceful and calm as he slept.

"He'll wake in about an hour that should be enough time for the pain to subside." Sometimes it was as if Carlisle could read my mind.

"Grab the bag Alice gave you." Carlisle ordered, I'd forgotten all about the clothes Alice gave me before we left. 2 of everything. I reached in and grabbed something pink and something blue and took them to Carlisle. He quickly pulled the clothes of the babies and held both of them, a wide smile across he's ageless face.

"Well Edward, do you want to hold your children?"

I nodded and held out my arms as Carlisle put one child in each and left the room. There they were staring back at me, my son and my daughter. I sat in the chair next to Jacob and looked at our beautiful creations. The boy looked just like me, bronze hair with green eyes whereas the girl looked just like Jake, long black hair and deep brown eyes. Her skin was darker, but not by much, just enough to make sure they looked nothing alike.

Jake shifted in his slumber but didn't wake. I prayed for the drugs to wear off so he could see these two miracles he'd brought into this world. For now I'd have to wait. As I began counting fingers and toes the door slammed open.

"Edward." It was Alice.

"Don't come in." I shouted.

"Why not?" She sounded annoyed.

"Because Jake needs to be the first to see them, please not until he wakes up."

Suddenly she went serious. "Actually I came to tell you they're on their way."

My body tensed. "I'll be right out."

I put both babies in their car seats, thank goodness Alice thought to make be bring everything, and sat them on the flood next to Jake's bed as they both drifted into sleep.

I walked into the hallway where my family now gathered. "What do they want?"

"What do you think?" Rose asked shortly. Ever since the announcement that Jake and I were expecting Rose had been impossible to live with. She'd always wanted children but knowing the she couldn't and we could killed her.

"No, they don't want any fighting. Just curious."

"Curious?" Esme confirmed.

Alice nodded.

A bell in the waiting room chimed signaling that the door had just been opened.

"What about the babies?" Esme asked.

I don't know what made me do it but deep down I knew there was only one person who would sacrifice themselves in me and Jake's absent.

"Rose please. Stay and watch them, if something goes wrong take Alice's car and get them and Jake out of here. Don't stop, don't call. Just run."

Everyone looked at me as if I'd lost my mind but I knew it was the right choice. She kissed Emmett and walked into the delivery room knowing full well what had to be done.

"Come on Edward." Carlisle ordered softly as he pulled me toward the waiting area.

"Hello Edward." A small childlike voice chimed from across the room.

"Hello Jane."

Standing ahead of us were the Volturi's number one weapons. Jane and her brother Alec, both with the ability to destroy any of us. Also with them were 4 large vampires I'd never met before but from the looks of them they could take me without thinking.

"Seems like something special happened here today to bring the whole family together." Jane mused.

"We're a close family Jane, you know that." Carlisle said swiftly and calmly as if he were talking to a child.

She grinned. "A bigger family now I've heard."

Suddenly the babies began to cry from the delivery room, everyone tensed at the sudden acknowledgment of what they were here to confirm. Everyone expect Carlisle.

"Clearly you know what has happened here today, we ask that you leave now so Jake and Edward can raise their children in peace." He stood strong against Jane's stern glare.

"You know we can't do that. These children are unique, we will raise them…." She started.

Jake suddenly came running through the hallway and into the waiting room. "NO!"

"Jacob please go lay down." I said grabbing him before he could attack Jane.

"Those are OUR children, we are going to raise them." He shouted.

Jane and Alec laughed. "You're a child, you know nothing about raising children. Especially children who are as unique as yours are sure to be."

I could see Jake about to lose control, I yelled at him from inside me head.

"_My love if you can hear me just stay calm and go back to the room. Rose is in there with a back up plan. Please."_

"Are you insane I will never leave you!" He shouted at me as everyone turned to stare.

"Jake…"

"Listen Jade or whatever your name is. This is my family and we stick together no matter what. And those babies in there are me and Edward's children, not yours and not the Volturi's. Ours! We are going to raise them and nurture them, not you. The best I can offer you is updates on how their doing once a year. But you and your _friends _are never to see them, touch them, examine them, or anything else with them because if you set one foot in the same room as my children I will rip you into such small pieces they will be finding chunks of you for years to come. Do you understand me?"

Alec's eyes went wide but Jane stayed calm, Jake didn't scare her. "If you attack me the Volturi elders will kill you."

Jake laughed. "They couldn't if they wanted to. I am stronger than all of you put together and with my family we are unbeatable. So unless the Volturi elders' want to fly out here and see who can kick whose ass I suggest you get the fuck out of here and don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out."

Jane's temper flared as she lunged for Jake, but before she could get within inches of him he transformed into a wolf and knocked her down, pinning her beneath him.

"_Edward. Tell her this is over."_

"Jake says this is over. Does everyone agree or does he get to rip her head off?" I asked a little too gleefully.

Suddenly a strange thought crossed my mind, Alec's ability was to cut of everyone's senses, but why wasn't it working. His face went ridged as he tried to use his gifts but nothing happened. Then again Jane didn't try to hurt any of us either, very unlike her.

"Fine. We'll go. But you'll be hearing from us." Alec said softly.

Jake let Jane up and transformed back to his naked self. "Via e-mail please. We don't need any more visits. You can reach me at . All one word." And ran back to the delivery room before anyone could answer him.

As everyone left as quickly as they could I stood there shock. What the hell had just happened? How were Alec and Jane unable to harm us? I didn't have time to concentrate on that now, I ran back to my husband and children grateful this was over.

As I walked into the delivery room and awesome sight welcomed me. Jacob sitting on the bed holding our son and daughter in his strong arms. I walked over and kissed Jacob on the forehead and smiled down at our two miracles.

"They're perfect." He grinned.

"Just like you."

"And what shall we name these two beautiful beings?" He asked.

"Well I like Jacob for the boy." I said softly.

"Hundreds of years with two Jacobs, I think not. How about Anthony?"

I smiled. "I love it."

"And she's Aiyana."

"Aiyana?"

"It's Native American, it means eternal blossom."

I kissed his softly on the lips. "It's beautiful."

Jacobs POV

100 years after marriage, first day back at Forks High School

As the final bell rang I thanked God that my first day back at Forks High School was over. The new building felt too institutional in its design, leaving me feeling more like a prisoner than a student. As I ran to the car to meet up with my husband and children an odd memory flashed back. How many years had it been since the first time I laid eyes on my wonderful Edward in the lunch room on this very spot? As I spotted the car I noticed Edward, my Edward, leaning against it staring at me with an odd look on his face. Knots filled my stomach as they always did when I see my love, a feeling I knew would never go away and I never wanted to.

Thankfully one thing in the past 100 years had changed, the fact that two men, or women for that matter, were together was no longer an issue. Just a common everyday thing. I ran up and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"How was your first day?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed. "We only have 1 class together, and that was in the morning. I went 6 hours without seeing you. I don't like that."

I laughed. "Are you serious?"

His eyes crossed. "Don't laugh at me _Black, _it's not fair."

I punched him in the arm at the word. "Do I need to remind you that I am a Cullen? Remember marriage…babies…century in love?"

"Hmm… that all sounds nice but I haven't seen you in 6 hours, I'm sure you're different now."

"You figured me out. A century worth of happiness was foiled in 6 hours of high school."

"I knew it. Well, Cullen, there is only one way to make it up to me." His eyes smoldered and instantly I went hard.

"The kids will be out soon."

He grabbed my hand. "Keys are in the car, they can drive."

With that he pulled me out of the parking lot and up a steep hill leading to the forest, once protected by the trees he threw me on his back and ran. I laughed, he hadn't carried me in years. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the crisp Washington air against my skin and my husband ran through the trees and up the mountain. As the trees began to thin I realized where he'd taken me. The meadow. Our meadow.

The overcast sky of Washington didn't seem to bother me as Edward pulled me into the meadow and onto a pile of overgrown purple and yellow wildflowers. I laid down and rested my head in the soft foliage as Edward laid next to me and smiled.

"You remember or first time here?" He asked as he ran his cold hand along my warm skin.

"Forever ago."

"Seems like yesterday to me."

I rolled on my side and ran my hand along his perfect face. "After all this time you still love me?"

He kissed my nose. "I love everything about you Jacob."

As he moved on top of me with the speed on a lion familiar butterflies began to pound in my stomach. With each kiss along my body I felt waves of happiness that no one else could give me.

He was my life.

I was home.


End file.
